Réveille-toi - Fremione
by reveusebanale
Summary: Fred, nous avons fait une grosse bêtise. Encore plus grosse que toutes celles que tu as déjà put faire et Merlin sait si elles sont nombreuses. Nous avons fait une bêtise et nous ne pourront jamais la réparer. Je n'en ai pas la force. Et tu ne verras sûrement jamais le résultat. Le sauras-tu un jour au moins ? Oh par Merlin ! Fred... J'ai tellement besoin de toi...
1. Avant-Propos

Cette œuvre est une fan-fiction. C'est à dire : une histoire qui en reprend une autre.  
Elle peut en écrire la suite ou en raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre les lignes.  
Une fan-fiction n'a pas pour but d'être un copié-collé de l'original et certaines vérités peuvent varier.  
Des personnages qui ne meurent pas par exemple (Pas Severus ! Nan !).  
En bref si une fan-fiction sort d'une histoire originale, le plus souvent un best-seller édité sur papier, c'est aussi une histoire propre à l'imagination d'un fan qui ne fait ça que pour son plaisir.

 **Ainsi, l'intégralité du monde, des personnages et du contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa merveilleuse saga.**

La fan-fiction est de moi merci de ne pas copier.

Enjoy ! Bonne lecture !

R.B.

Fred - Hermione,

Harry - Ginny,

George - Angelina,

Ron - Lavande,

Neville - Luna,

Percy... Personne (j'étais obligé ! XD) - Pénélope

 **Si quelqu'un veut m'aider à corriger je serai ravie !**

\- Cette fiction, comme toutes mes autres fanfictions est publiée à la fois sur Wattpad et sur -


	2. Chapitre - 1

Un ange. Voilà tout ce à quoi il ressemblait. Allongé ainsi, inerte, sous ce drap blanc sagement replié.  
Il était un peu plus maigre qu'avant, faisait plus triste que ses vingt ans.  
Il était à ce point immobile qu'on aurait crut à une statue de porcelaine, copie conforme du rouquin. Seulement il y avait quelque chose qui manquait, qui faisait "faux" :  
Le visage de l'ange -devenu si cadavrérique- ne souriait plus.

Hermione le regardait encore et encore mais ce garçon allongé sur le lit n'était pas Fred Weasley. Pas son Fred.  
Et à chaque fois Hermione s'attendait à le voir surgir de nulle part et rigoler, en se félicitant de sa blague de mauvais goût.  
Elle se disait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Qu'il était encore planqué Merlin sait où avec George.

Et pourtant, Fred était bien là, devant elle.  
Couché sur le dos, la respiration faible comme si il dormait. Saud que Fred ne dormait JAMAIS sur le dos.

Et elle savait que George était à la cafétéria de St-Mangouste.  
Depuis que son frère jumeau était à l'hôpital, il y passait toutes ses journées sans exceptions, ne sortant de la chambre que pour aller déjeuner (environ trois quarts d'heure).  
Il partait tous les soirs vers 19h00, Molly voulant impérativement que tout le monde soit attablé à 19h30.  
Les visites aux patients se terminant à 20h00, Hermione profitait de ces deux battements pour rendre visite à Fred dans le plus grand secret.  
Personne n'avait jamais su pour eux deux et elle n'avait plus le courage dans parler à qui que ce soit désormais.  
C'était trop dur.

Elle regarda encore une fois l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, allongé ainsi, immobile comme une stupide poupée de faïence. Ses tâche de rousseurs se détachant macabrement de sa peau tellement plus pâle que d'habitude.  
Non. Définitivement, il ne dormait pas. Il n'état pas mort non plus.  
Il était entre les deux.  
Ca s'appellait le COMA.  
Hermione détestait ce mot. Elle avait lut tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur ce sombre sujet mais rien n'avait put l'aider. Fred restait inlassablement dans ce foutu état sans aucun signe positif. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

Presque trois mois et il était toujours là, comme perdu dans un autre monde, tellement innaccessible.  
Elle étouffa les insultes ô combien nombreuses qu'elle aurait pourtant rêvé de balancer aux médicomages de St-Mangouste.  
Ils avaient effacé toutes les traces de l'explosion.  
Et ILS N'ETAIENT MEME PAS FOUTUS DE LE SORTIR DE CE PUTAIN DE COMA !

Alors Hermione venait elle aussi le voir tout les jours. Quand il était seul.  
Le reste du temps elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'elle aurait tellement eu besoin du soutien de ses amis.  
Et la vérité était là devant elle : Elle se sentait plus seule seule que jamais. Bien sûr, elle avait Harry et les autres Weasley mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils ne savaient rien.  
Et elle, elle avait besoin de Fred. Besoin de lui plus que jamais auparavant. Besoin de ses lèvres, besoin de son sourire, de son rire, de ses blagues idiotes, pour se construire en ces temps d'après guerre. Et puis besoin de lui pour vivre avec leur erreur...

Elle posa une main sur le tissu de sa robe ample, un peu en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle battit des paupières, tenta vainemenent de retenir et d'effacer ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent.  
Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

Hermione releva la tête vers l'horloge au mur : 12h45.  
Merde ! Elle aurait déjà dut partir depuis au moins cinq minutes. Elle était en retard. George n'allait pas tarder à revenir.  
Elle se leva précipitamment, embrassa les lèvres de Fred et puis son front où atterrit une petite perle humide- doucement comme si elle peur de le casser. Ramassa son sac et sortit de la chambre à toutes vitesses.  
Sans même remarquer la silhouette rousse qui était resté figé à quelques mètres de la, stupéfié de ce qu'il venait de voir.


	3. Chapitre - 2

George regardait l'assiette devant lui sans vraiment la voir. Peur importe les hôpitaux, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers n'avaient jamais été connus pour leurs cafétérias.  
De toute manière depuis qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui même, depuis que Fred était dans le coma, il ne mangeait plus avec appétit.  
Il se forçait à manger mais tous semblait fade.  
Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

George laissait tourner et retourner en boucle dans sa tête se qu'il avait vu hier, avec les échos de milles questions, chacune plus bruyante que les autres.  
Il était sur d'avoir vu une petite silhouette féminine sortir de la chambre de son frère presque quasiment en courant.  
Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se dépêcha de finir de manger et de déposer son plateau sur le chariot retour.  
Son inconscient semblait espérer qu'en remontant plus vite au 4ème étage, il reverrait cette femme, qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu, sans vraiment la reconnaître. Elle était partie comme une comète : plus vite qu'une ombre.

George avait même cru à une hallucination. Mais en entrant dans la chambre de son frère il avait vu que celui semblait avoir été bordé proprement, différemment de l'heure à laquelle George était parti manger.  
Et puis il y a avait les petites tâches humides sur le bords du lit : quelqu'un avait pleuré. En témoignait l'étrange petit sillage aqueux sur le front de son jumeau.

Non définitivement George n'avait pas put rêver. Mais alors quoi ?  
Il regarda les couloirs de St-Mangouste sans vraiment les voir, avançant comme un automate alors que son cerveau bouillonnait de questions. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur désormais.  
Lorsqu'il vit la chambre de son frère dans son champs de vision il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda sa montre : 12h30.  
Il avança doucement, plus lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, il avait cette même gestuelle que les gens ont lorsqu'ils veulent apprivoiser une bête sauvage.

Il s'arrêta devant l'embrasure de la porte toujours ouverte, et inspira longuement. Il hocha la tête, respira encore un peu les yeux fermés et puis d'un coup sans y réfléchir au préalable, il passa la tête par l'encadrement, discrètement. Pour ne pas se faire voir, il se colla au mur.

Elle était bien là. Comme hier. Il regarda la jeune femme la reconnaissant sur le champ même si il y avait bien deux ou trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé réellement. Elle ne venait plus trop déjeuner au Terrier et quand bien même, George ne prêtait plus la moindre attention au gens autour de lui, ailleurs.

Il se prit à la détailler. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, comme si elle restait sur le qui-vive. Assez proche de son jumeau pour lui caresser tendrement le visage en tendant la main. Elle semblait plus petite qu'avant, dans ce pull trois fois trop large pour elle.  
Elle regardait son frère sans rien voir tout autour, perdue dans sa contemplation. Il crut voir une ou deux larmes perler sur ses joues mais sans vraiment grand certitude. Elle semblait toute frêle, toute fragile, toute brisée.

Elle resta ainsi sans bouger une dizaine de minutes et George en fit de même, continuant de la regarder sans bouger. Se demander comment il n'avait pas put y penser plus tôt. En la voyant, il lui était apparu avec une clarté limpide que ça ne pouvait absolument être qu'elle. Elle, cette fille qui venait voir son frère en secret.

Sortant enfin de sa léthargie, elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge, soupira et se leva, bien plus lentement que la veille. Elle attrapa son petit sac, posé au pied de lui et puis se retourna vers Fred, allongé dans le lit.  
Elle eut un sourire triste, et faillit verser de nouvelles larmes mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Au lieu de quoi, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme hier. Quoi que, peut-être encore plus doucement. A la voir faire il semblait évident qu'elle le touchait le plus légèrement possible, elle semblait croire qu'au moindre toucher, elle pourrait lui être fatale.  
Alors elle déployait des trésors de douceurs et de légèreté : une fois qu'elle entrait dans cette chambre trop impersonnelle, ses gestes n'étaient plus qu'effleurements et caresses. Semblable en milles points au vol d'oiseaux, précis, léger, gracieux.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, ferma les yeux avec violence, inspira fortement comme pour se donner courage et pivota vers la sortie.  
Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle vit une personne dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Elle se figea, commençant intérieurement à paniquer.  
George Weasley se tenait face à Hermione Granger. Et il semblait avoir tout vu.


	4. Chapitre - 3

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Son cerveau semblait avoir prit congé, loin, très loin. George avait dut la voir embrasser son frère, et elle n'y trouvait aucune excuse.

Il ne dit rien lui non plus. Il posa pas des milliers de questions, il ne la regarda pas avec pitié, il ne s'énerva même pas, au grand étonnement d'Hermione.  
Le silence plana un peu. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

" -Je suppose que tu n'as pas manger... Tu viens ? " surprise, elle ne trouva pas de réponse. La Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un haut parfait et ne put qu'hocher la tête.  
Le sourire de George ne s'éteint pas et il tourna les talons et fit le chemins inverse jusqu'à la cafétéria de St-Mangouste, une Hermione muette derrière lui.

Il la regarda prendre un plateau repas, alors que lui demandait juste un café. Ils ne dirent toujours rien et s'installèrent à une table vide, dans un coin de la vaste pièce.

George regarda Hermione jouer avec le contenu de son assiette, sans en manger le moindre morceau.  
Dans l'absence de la moindre conversation, il prit le temps de l'observer. Il savait que lui-même n'avait pas l'air en grand forme mais comparé à Hermione il aurait sûrement eu bonne mine... 

Cette dernière semblait encore plus ravagé de près. Ses traits semblaient avoir pris des années.  
Elle semblaient plus maigre qu'avant comme si elle avait perdu du poids mais peut-être était-ce juste ce pull dans lequel elle nageait qui lui donnait cette impression. Ce pull lui disait quelque chose, en vérité il était persuadé que c'était un vieux pull de Fred, il n'en fit aucune réflexion.

Hermione avait le teint pâle, presque blanc, elle semblait fragile, brisée, fatiguée, ailleurs. Ses cheveux était mal coiffés, attaché à la va-vite.  
Elle avait mauvaise mine, les épaules baissées et le dos courbé. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, à là voir dans cet état, c'était ses yeux.  
Ils étaient rouges, vides, éteints.

La voir dans cet état peina George plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il n'avait jamais eu de proximité particulière avec elle. Ils étaient amis mais sans plus et lui et Fred prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.  
Pourtant plus, il la regardait et plus il semblait voir la copie de Fred, à cette différence près qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma.

" -Tu ne devrais pas... Je ne sais pas moi... T'énerver ? Poser des questions ? " elle n'avait pas relever la tête de son assiette pleine. George la regarda avec des grands yeux ronds.

" -M'énerver ? Pourquoi donc ? C'est idiot, je n'en ait absolument aucune raison. Poser des questions ? Je ne vois pas trop quoi. J'étais déjà au courant. " elle releva rapidement la tête cette fois-ci. Voyant son trouble, il ajouta :

" - Herminione ! On parle de mon frère jumeau là ! Tu croyais que je ne le connaissais pas assez bien, pour ne pas me rendre compte de quelque chose ? Franchement ! Je dois dire que vous étiez doué pour cacher votre secret mais mon frère n'était pas très discret quand-il te dévorait du regard. Et puis je vous avais surpris une fois à vous embrassez caché dans pièce vide du Q.G. de l'Ordre.

-Alors tu savais... " il hocha la tête même si ce n'était pas une question.

" -Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

-C'était votre choix. Et puis honnêtement c'était drôle de taquiner mon frère sur toi en faisant semblant que je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Tu aurais du voir la gêne qu'il avait à chaque fois que je l'encourageait à faire le premier pas, ou juste quand je prononçait ton nom. Je prenais un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il partait toujours au quart de tour. " elle eu un petit sourire encore plus triste que son regard et puis recommença à jouer avec sa fourchette sans rien dire.

Le silence mettait George mal à l'aise mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêner Hermione. Ou peut-être qu'elle préférait le silence aux aveux.  
Néanmoins, c'est elle qui réengagea la conversation :

" -Fred et moi ça a toujours été... différent. Il a sut être le seul à voler mon cœur. Enfin... qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait crut que la Miss-je-sais tout serait tombée amoureuse ? Du farceur de service ? Et par dessus tout entretiendrais une liaison secrète ? Et qu'elle serait... " elle s'arrêta à la dernière minute, inspira et continua :  
" -Je ne sais même pas quand et pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je m'en suis rendue compte en seconde année, vers le début peut être... C'est arrivé comme ça s'en prévenir. Mais c'était si fort, si violent, si soudain. Je n'aurais pas put me tromper, d'ailleurs je n'arrivais même pas à me mentir à moi même en essayant de croire que tout était absolument normal et que rien n'avait changé, et que je le regardait encore comme avant, et que je n'étais toujours pas capable de vous différenciez, et que non à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers moi pour dire une énième blague, je ne fixa pas ses lèvres en me demanda à quel point elle pouvait être douce.

J'y suis pas arrivé. Pas arrivé à me le cacher, à lui cacher. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? J'ai réussi à le cacher à tout le monde, sauf à celui que j'aimais.  
Fred l'a sûrement compris avant moi d'ailleurs, alors il s'est amusé à me draguer et à me taquiner durant deux ans. Ce n'était parfois rien. Juste un frôlement de nos mais lorsqu'on se croisait dans un couloir, les clins d'œil quand personne ne nous regardaient, les compliments, chuchoté sensuellement à l'oreille, les rendez-vous secrets, les petits mots, envoyés le soir juste avant de se coucher et le hibou qui frappait aux carreaux de mes fenêtres avait pris le parfum de nos rêves et de nos amours naissants.

Et moi j'étais là, j'vivais tout ça mais j'arrivas pas à le comprendre, comprendre que c'était pas un rêve, que c'était pas un jeux, que c'était réciproque. Je crois que ça l'amusait. De me mettre dans cet état. De réussir à me faire rougir, sourire, regarder ailleurs, être la cause de mes gênes et de mes joies. Parfois même il réussissait à me faire bégayer tu sais. Il avait ce sourire en quoi, quand Hermione Granger n'arrivait même plus à lui répondre.  
J'laissais tout ça flotter sans rien dire ou rien faire.

Je savais plus quoi penser, plus comment réagir.

Et puis il m'a embrassé. On était tous les deux restés en retrait, tous les deux, dans le wagon du Poudlard-Express, au retour de ma troisième année. C'était doux, c'était bon, c'était magique. J'avais lassé mes bras autour de son cou, les siens autour de ma taille. C'était mon premier baiser, mais pas le sien. Pourtant j'ai pas eu peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou comment le faire. Je ne l'avais jamais appris, ni dans les livres, ni en cours. Pour la première fois, je pensais plus, je réfléchissais plus, je le laissais faire, laissais faire l'instant.

Quand il s'est décroché j'avoue avoir lutté pour ne pas paniquer, toutes ces questions affluant dans ma tête. Pourtant il a sourit et il m'a dit "J'aime tes lèvres, Princesse." j'avais rougit, bégayait que j'aimais les siennes et son sourire s'était élargit. Il s'était à nouveau approché de moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau, plus brièvement, comme pour dire au revoir, il avait susurré à mon oreille "à bientôt" et puis il était partit avec un large sourire, pareil à un croissant de lune. Et moi j'étais resté là planté, sans bouger, les doigts sur mes lèvres, la ou je sentais encore la chaleurs des siennes.

J'étais sortit du train, j'avais salué Ron et Harry avec une grand joie, et puis j'avais rejoint mes parents, plus légère que jamais.  
Le soir pourtant j'avais paniqué, je m'étais demandé si il ne s'était pas moqué de moi, si tout allait changer maintenant, si il allait m'oublier puisqu'il semblait avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et plus que tout, nos deux baisers repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Encore et encore avec ce parfum niais, caractéristique de l'amour. **  
**Un hibou, avait frappé à ma fenêtre, comme tout les soirs à Poudlard, avant même d'avoir lut la lettre je savais de qui elle venait. Je m'étais sentie tellement rassurée. Tout n'avait pas changé finalement.

J'ai gardé sa lettre. Cette lettre où il parlait de mes lèvres, où il m'appelait "Princesse". Je dois la connaître par cœur maintenant... Il avait signé "mille baisers, Freddie".  
Ce soir là, je m'étais endormie avec un sourire encore plus niais que mes pensées. ****

Lorsqu'on s'est revus la fois d'après pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il a eu ce sourire magnifique et éclatant, en me voyant arriver. Dès qu'on a put être seuls tout les deux, il a prit ma main pour m'emmener à l'écart et il m'a embrassé. C'était encore mieux que la première fois. Pour seule excuse, il a invoqué que "ça lui avait manqué"... comme moi.

Par la suite, contrairement à ce que j'avais crut, il ne m'a pas lâché pour avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, bien au contraire. Il avait continué ses petits jeux, ses petits gestes, les clins d'œil, les sourires, les chuchotements à l'oreille.  
Avec le temps on a finit par être un couple. Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre confiance, en moi, en lui, en nous.  
Il est resté patient, quand j'avais pas le courage de prendre les initiatives. Il a fait les premiers pas.

Il est resté, quand vous avez quitté Poudlard, quand je suis partie au devant du danger pour chasser les Horcruxes. Il est toujours resté malgré mes erreurs, mes peurs, mes doutes...

D'un commun accord, on avait décidé que tout ça reste secret, jusqu'au bon moment. Ca nous convenait bien, cette relation secrète.

Et puis... " elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots, incontrôlables, violents. Il semblait alors évident qu'il y avait autre chose que le souvenir de Fred. Cet homme qu'elle aimait, plongé entre la vie et la mort. Mais de ça George n'en vit rien sur le moment.


	5. Chapitre - 4

George ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se lever, s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la banquette de cuir élimé, et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Le corps de la jeune brune était tremblant, secoué par les sanglots qui l'agitait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Et George restait là, la tenant fermement dans ses bras qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Fred.  
Il chuchotait des paroles calmes, apaisantes. Répétant sans cesse que ça allait aller. Qu'il allait s'en sortir.  
Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle semblait devenue sourde. Elle bégayait des mots sans rapports que George ne comprit pas. Il n'était même pas sur que ce soit des phrases.  
Hermione ne lui parlait pas. Elle ne se parlait pas non plus à elle même, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ce soit rendue compte qu'elle parlait.

Alors il lui répétait "Shhhhhhhhhht là, là. Ca va. Ca va aller. Shhhhhhhhht... " et Hermione s'apaisait peu à peu. Elle pleurait toujours lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, mais ses larmes roulaient silencieusement.

" -Je suis désolée... " affirma-t-elle piteusement. George sourit.

" -Tu n'as pas à l'être Hermione. " elle hocha la tête sans pour autant le croire. Le silence revint entre eux. Et il partit se rasseoir en face de la brune.

Il la regarda essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il aurait voulut lui dire des milliers de choses. Il voulait la rassurer, le dire qu'il était là, qu'il fallait garder espoir, que Fred était trop têtu pour se laisser faire.  
Mais ses lèvres restaient closes, sa voix muette.  
Il était évident qu'Hermione perdait espoir. 3 mois de coma ? Les médecins était plutôt de son avis à elle : il ne se réveillerait pas.

Et pourtant George voulait y croire. Continuer à garder espoir. Et il aurait tellement voulu qu'Hermione aussi puisse continuer à croire qu'elle reverrait Fred, qu'ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau, qu'ils diraient des bêtises à nouveaux, qu'ils parleraient à nouveaux, que le rire de Fred résonnerait à nouveau dans le Terrier.

Mais George ne savait pas à quel point Hermione avait les pensées noires, ni pourquoi. Hermione quant à elle, faisait semblant de ne pas savoir. Dans certains ca le déni était préférable à la réalité.

Elle reparla encore un peu, lui expliquant qu'elle venait tous les jours en se débrouillant à chaque fois pour qu'elle soit seule dans la chambre et que sa venue reste inconnue. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.  
Il l'écouta parler sans rien dire, aussi attentif que lors de son long monologue.

Le jumeau de son amant regarda le plateau devant elle, sans rien dire. Elle n'avait absolument rien mangé. Elle ne mangeait plus depuis que Fred était dans le coma, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait appris.  
Le rouquin releva son visage vers elle.

" -Ca va aller ? " C'était une question totalement idiote. Comment ça aurait put aller ? L'homme de sa vie était dans le coma et à mesure que les heures s'égrenait, il avait de moins en moins de chances de s'en sortir.  
Pourtant Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas, avec un petit sourire triste et menteur, rendu bizarre par les larmes sur ses joues.

Elle se leva soudainement, brusquement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer à nouveau, plus violement cette fois et elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit là pour voir ça.

Elle attrapa son sac et son plateau avant de saluer George, avec un grand malaise :

" -Je... Je... Euh... Au revoir...

-Au revoir. Je te recroise ce soir ?

 **-** Non... Je crois que je ne reviendrais pas avant demain.

-Alors à demain. " elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Se dépêchant de rejoindre l'air des cheminées.

Elle rentra au 12 Square Grimmaud, c'est là ou elle logeait désormais, avec Harry.  
Ceci dit, le Survivant passait plus de temps chez les Weasley que chez lui. Il restait apporter le maximum de soutien là-bas, à sa fiancé, son meilleur ami et leur famille. Avec Fred dans le coma, l'ambiance n'avait rien de merveilleuse chez les Weasley.

Alors les trois quarts du temps, Hermione se retrouvait seule dans cette grand maison vide.  
Bien sûr elle pourrait elle aussi aller chez les Weasley. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les voir dans cet état, elle ne voulait pas voir les cheveux roux qui ressemblait tant à Fred, elle ne voulait pas voir la famille de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas voir le Terrier, qui lui rappelait tant qu'il manquait un occupant.  
Alors elle fuyait comme la peste ces gens qu'elle adorait, ce contentant d'aller manger avec eux tout les dimanche midis.

C'était lâche de sa part. Hermione se demandait ou était passer son courage. C'est temps si, tout lui rappelait Fred avec une affreuse cruauté.  
Ce qu'Hermione ne voyait pas, c'est que seule ou avec les Weasley, l'absence de son Chéri se faisait ressentir avec la même violence.

Parfois l'absence de Fred était tellement douloureuse que pendant un temps elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer. C'était comme des coups de couteaux dans son cœur.  
Hermione était en apnée. Et elle se noyait de plus en plus.

Et aujourd'hui était de ses jours, ou elle aurait préféré un Doloris à cette absence qui s'agitait cruellement au fond d'elle.

Elle monta les marches en automatique, rentra dans sa chambre en titubant et se laissa tomber sur le lit, où recroquevillée en boucle, elle pleura de tout son soûl.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas d'Harry sur le pallier, elle tenta vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots.  
Elle l'entendit s'arrêter sur le pas de sa chambre.

" -Hermione ça va ?

-Oui, Oui. T'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord... Je vais dîner chez les Weasley, tu viens ?

-Non, je ne veux pas déranger... je suis fatiguée et puis je n'ai pas très faim. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part s'il te plait.

-O.K. 'Mione. A tout à l'heure. "

Harry partit, sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il laissait sa meilleure amie. Il transplana dans la cours du Terrier. Il la traversa et rentra à l'intérieur.  
C'était toujours le même bazar mais il semblait moins joyeux, moins vivant.  
Il salua tout les Weasley, George était le dernier à arriver, il revenait de St-Mangouste encore.

Tout le monde assis à la table, Harry regarda l'assemblée. Bill et Fleur, Charlie, George et Percy dormait au Terrier depuis que leur frère était dans le coma.  
Tous les Weasley (Hormis Fred) était réunis et ils avaient tous mauvais mine, avec un degré plus ou moins intense.

Harry était tellement peiné pour cette famille, et pour son ami, à ui il ne savait même pas si il pourrait parler une dernière fois.  
Ils essayaient de les soutenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais c'était impossible.  
C'est dans ses moments là qu'on se rend compte à quel point les Weasley sont soudés, unis.  
Les Weasley sont une famille. Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.

Et Harry se demandait comment tout se passerait si... Si Fred...  
Chassant ses pensées il revint à écouter les conversations.  
Mrs. Weasley s'adressa à lui :

" -Harry mon chou, Hermione n'était pas là ?

\- Heu... Si Mrs. Weasley, mais elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait pas faim. Elle vous passe le bonjour.

\- Pauvre enfant, combien de fois devrais-je lui dire qu'elle ne dérange pas ? "pas faim" qu'elle a dit ? Par Merlin cette fille est trop maigre. Harry chéri, débrouille toi pour qu'elle vienne la prochaine fois. Ne lui laisse pas le choix.

-Je... euh... oui, Mrs.. Oui, Molly.

-Elle va bien au moins ?

-Oui. Elle va très bien... Molly. " Ron éclata de rire. La situation l'amusait. Et tout le monde se joint à lui, amusés par le comportement sans réplique de la matriarche.  
Enfin... Tout le monde sauf George, mais personne ne s'aperçut qui avait tourné la tête, en comprenant qu'Hermione avait mentit, au moins en partie. Ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait désolé que son meilleur ami ne se rende même pas compte de son état.  
Ceci dit, lui non plus n'avait rien vu dimanche dernier.  
Elle savait bien cacher ses sentiments et ses douleurs. Mais tout masque avait une fin. Et celui de la brune s'était fissuré aujourd'hui.  
Si lui avait put voir sa douleur, les autres la verrait-il aussi ?  
Ou peut-être que demain, et après demain elle continuera à jouer le "tout va bien, je vais bien." complètement idiot, devenu sa marque de fabrique, son habitude depuis trois mois.  
Et personne n'y voyait rien...  
Parce que personne ne savait toute l'histoire.

Hermione quant elle était resté allongé sur son lit, sans bouger. Elle ne mangea rien de la soirée.  
Elle pleura juste, encore et encore, ses larmes semblait intarissables.  
Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, elle s'assit, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit sans réfléchir.

Le contenu était toujours là, identique à hier soir, et à avant-hier soir, et à...  
C'est le même depuis plus de deux semaines : Une photo moldue d'elle et Fred entrain de s'embrasser et une lettre de St-Mangouste fermée.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'avait reçue. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. Elle avait peur.  
Au fond elle savait déjà ce quelle contenait.

Pourtant, elle retrouva son courage de Gryffondor, et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. Elle ne s'était pas trompé.

Et ses pleurs en redoublèrent d'autant plus. Elle songea à sauter par la fenêtre, pour tomber et ne plus jamais la relever.  
Mais quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas la retint et elle s'endormit vaincue, la lettre encore posée ouverte sur son chevet, quelques minutes à peine avant qu'Harry ne rentre.  
Alors Harry ne l'entendit pas pleurer, comme à chaque fois.


	6. Chapitre - 5

Quand George sortit de la chambre de son frère à 12h00, Hermione l'attendait, assisse au sol, adossée au mur. Il resta figé quelques secondes. Son état physique -et sûrement mental- avait empiré. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

Il ne lui en fit pourtant aucune remarque. Il se contenta de la saluer avec le sourire et le plus joyeusement possible. Hermione essaya de l'imiter mais elle fut bien loin d'y parvenir.  
Il lui tendit sa main, pour l'aider à se lever, elle accepta, il en sentit toute la faiblesse de son corps. Il se demanda un instant comment elle tenait debout, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table qu'hier, dans un grand silence. Hermione était muette et elle se contentait de répondre avec des hochements ou des borbogborymes. Et lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était des phrases courtes, pas plus de deux syllabes par mots qu'elle prononçait dans un lent et petit son comme si il ne savait plus parler.  
Pendant qu'il déjeunait George la regarda, elle jouait à nouveau avec sa fourchette, sans jamais la porte à ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils :

" -Tu ne manges pas ?

-Je ne mange plus depuis que... " sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure. George la regarda encore. Ceci expliquait pourquoi elle nageait dans ce grand pull -un autre à Fred-.

" -Tu devrais manger, Hermione tu sais...

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai la nausée. " son teint blanc en attestait un peu. Il n'insista pas et la regarda boire lentement son verre d'eau. Elle fuyait son regard.

" -Hermione ça va ? " elle éluda sa question et se leva.

" -Je suis désolée je... je dois y aller... je...

-Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " George c'était levé, lui aussi et s'était placé en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et de détresse.

"-On va aller prendre l'air. Viens Herminione." lui affirma-t-il avec un sourire, tentant vainement de lui remonter le morale.  
Elle ferma les yeux, hocha la tête, et le regarda débarrasser leur deux plateaux -dont le sien intouché-, plantée en plein milieu du self.

Il la rejoint le plus rapidement possible et lui prit la main avec un petit sourire pour l'emmener à l'extérieur dans la cour de l'Hôpital.  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre et Hermione se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains en regardant ailleurs que son ami.

George la regarda faire, sans rien lui dire. Elle parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête, ce qui ne tarda pas : elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'elle murmura, les yeux dans le vide, le rouquin faillit ne pas l'entendre.

" -On a fait une erreur. On a fait une erreur. On a fait une erreur... George... Une putain d'erreur... Et maintenant il n'est plus là... On a fait une erreur... On a fait une erreur..." George comprit instinctivement qu'elle parlait de Fred et elle.

" -Je peux vous aider à la réparer ? " elle tourna son visage vers lui, comme sortie de sa transe et se mit à pleurer. George ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il comprit la gravité de la situation et il la prit dans ses bras.  
Elle se remit à parler un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, en se détachant légèrement de lui, mais en restant tournée le rouquin. Sa voix était brisée, rauque, parfois un sanglot la coupait en pleine phrase, elle continuait ensuite avec tout autant de détresse dans sa voix que dans ses yeux.

" -Fred et moi, on a fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Plus grosse que toutes celles que vous avez déjà faites...

On s'était pas revus depuis des mois, on avait des nouvelles, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Je me couchais tout les soirs dans cette foutu tente en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Quand je l'ai vu, à nouveau ce triste soir de bataille à Poudlard, j'ai du me faire violence pour pas lui sauter au cou. Je crois que c'était réciproque...

On a réussit à s'éclipser dans la salle sur demande... Entre l'angoisse de la bataille, de nôtre mort et celle de l'autre, la joie de nos retrouvailles, et notre amour ardent qui nous brûlaient le cœur.  
On s'est aimés. Dans la précipitation on a pas lancer de sort de contraception.  
Après il y a la bataille, les sorts, les éclairs verts, les pertes, la mort, la victoire et ... l'explosion. Et Fred qui est tombé dans le coma.  
Et maintenant... Et maintenant... je... "elle éclata en sanglot encore une fois et ne put finir sa phrase elle se réfugia dans les bras de George qui ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir. Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule en silence.

De longues et longues minutes plus tard, elle se détacha à nouveau de lui pour ouvrir son sac, d'une main tremblante, elle était incapable de lui dire à haute voix. Ca aurait tout rendu trop réel.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit une lettre de son sac en le reposant à terre.  
La main toujours aussi tremblante, elle lui tendit.

George l'attrapa et Hermione se détourna immédiatement après, replongeant son regard dans le vague. La première chose que le rouquin remarqua fut l'écusson sur l'enveloppe et dans le coin supérieur droit de la lettre.  
C'était l'emblème qu'il voyait tous les jours maintenant. L'emblème de St-Mangouste.

Perdu, il commença à lire, la lettre disait ces mots qu'il lu, comprenant peu à peu :

" _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,  
Suite à l'examen que vous avez effectué dans nos laboratoires, nous vous en transmettont le résultat.  
Il est positif.  
Nous avons la grande joie de vous anoncez que vous en êtes à 12 semaines d'aménorrhée.  
La naissance est donc prévu pour la fin janvier/début février 1999.  
Nous présentons nos félicitations aux heureux parents et vous conseillez de venir consulter un médicomage le plus vite possible pour établir un suivi de grossesse afin que celle-ci se déroule au mieux.  
Cordialement,  
St-Mangouste._ "

Hermione pleurait toujours à côté de lui. George, assomé par le poids de cette information mit du temps à retrouver l'usage de sa parole.

" -Je... Tu es enceinte ? " pour une raison étrange qu'il ne compris pas, il avait dit ça avec le ton des questions malgré qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse.  
Elle resta muette, tout simplement incapable de répondre à haute voix. Difficilement, elle hocha la tête. De haut en bas. Pour dire oui.


	7. Chapitre - 6

Il la prit à nouveaux dans ses bras, en serrant fort, ce petit corps fragile et tremblant qui s'arrondirait bientôt.

" -C' est merveilleux ! " curieusement, il sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux. Il allait être Tonton !

" -Non... Non... JE peux pas... Je peux pas... Je peux pas ! Pas sans lui... Il aurait dut être là... On aurait du vivre ça ensemble, tous les deux. Il aurait dut être là... Pourquoi il est pas là ? POURQUOI ?! " gémit la jeune fille en sanglots.

Il sentit sa douleur comme des vagues, se répercutant sur lui en mille échos. Il sentit sa douleur et manqua de crier. Comment pouvait-on ressentir ça.  
Albus Dumbledore aurait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grand que la douleur intérieur.  
George Weasley approuvait. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de maux et de peines en un seul être ?

Il sentait son manque. Le manque et l'absence que Fred creusait chez la brune comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine.  
Il sentait sa peine. Sa peine d'être seule, privée de sa moitié, de son sourire, de tout ce qui la faisait tenir debout.  
Il sentait ses craintes. Ses craintes que Fred ne se réveille jamais. Qu'il la laisse seule avec leur enfant à naître.  
Il sentait ses angoisses. Ses angoisse de la maternité. Qui plus est d'une maternité qu'elle pourrait vivre seule.  
Et puis il sentait son amour. Son amour pour Fred, plus violent que tous les autres sentiments. Qui semblait lui déchirer le cœur en son sein avec un plaisir sadique.

Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Alors qu'elle ressentait tout cela. Sans que personne ne le sache, que personne ne puisse l'aider.  
Et malgré elle gardait tout cela en elle.  
Cette fille était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse.  
Il éprouva un grand respect pour la petite-amie de son frère.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, George Weasley était en colère contre son jumeau. Qui semblait abandonner peu à peu. Qui semblait l'abandonner lui, qui semblait abandonner sa famille qui l'aimait tant. Et qui semblait abandonner Hermione, et leur bébé.

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme si ainsi il pouvait effacer toutes ses peines. Sauf que la seule personne à pouvoir le faire était dans le coma.

" -Hey Hermione. Laaaa. Shhhhhhhhht ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger. Shhhhhhhhhht. " Hermione continua à pleurer, plus faiblement. La chemise du rouquin en était déjà trempé mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. La seule chose dont il se formalisait c'était la détresse d'Hermione et tant pis si sa chemise devait y passer.

Il la regarda encore une fois et n'y tenant plus il se leva et ramassa le sac de la brune ou il rangea la lettre avant de le refermer. Il le passa sur son épaule et tendit la main à Hermione.

" -Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?

-Viens. " elle essuya ses yeux, ne posa pas plus de questions et se leva.

Elle le suivit dans les dédales de couloirs de St-Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres peintes : "Maternité."  
Elle se tourna vers lui, en se préparant à lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller et qu'elle n'était pas prête.  
Mais il avait déjà ouvert la porte et lui tenait dans un geste qui disait "après toi".

Faisant appel à ce qui lui restait de son courage de Gryffondor, elle essuya une dernière fois les yeux et rentra.

Elle détesta immédiatement le lieu. C'était trop rose, trop bleu, trop joyeux. Elle observa les femmes enceintes passer, parfois accompagné de leur mari. Parfois ceci avait un bébé dans leurs bras.  
Elle vit leur joie, qui passait devant elle pour la narguer. Et les bras masculins sur les épaules des futurs mères ne faisait que lui rappeler l'absence de bras sur les siennes.

George se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner.

" -J'ai été voir à l'accueil, une médicomage va te recevoir tout de suite. Je t'attends...

-Non. Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. Je n'y arriverait pas seule. " il hocha la tête et n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre qu'une jeune femme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux.  
Elle était belle, métisse, les cheveux frisée, le regard bienveillant, la trentaine.

" -Miss Granger ?

-Oui ?

\- Je suis la médicomage Jeffson. Je m'occuperais du suivit de votre grossesse. Vous me suivez ? "la jeune fille hocha la tête et la suivit. George sur leurs talons.

La médicomage la fit enter dans sa pièce. Il y avait plein de posters et d'affiches animés aux murs, et dans un coin de la salle, une table d'osculation en cuir blanc avec une étrange machine à côté.

La trentenaire s'assit d'un côté du bureau, dans un beau fauteuil noir, tandis que les deux jeunes amis prirent place en face d'elle sur des chaises.

Elle posa tout un tas de questions à Hermione qui répondit comme un automate sans la regarder. George les écouta parler attentivement quoique un peu gêné à certains moments. Il vit la moue désolée de la médicomage quand Hermione annonça que le père se trouvait dans le coma.

Mais le sujet continua et Hermione annonça tout ce qui lui arrivait : nausées et vomissements, crampes, mal de dos, fatigues, vertiges...  
La médicomage pinça les lèvres et expliqua à Hermione qu'elle faisait partit de ces femmes qui vivaient des grossesses "sévères" bien que tout cela devait être affecté par les récents événements -comprenez la situation de Fred-.

Elle insista pour ausculter Hermione et cette dernière se retrouva bien vite en brassière sur la table du bureau.  
Si George était mal à l'aise quant à la nudité de son amie, il était en revanche totalement fasciné par son ventre déjà un peu rond après trois mois de grossesse.  
Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit soudainement mise à porter des tee-shirts et des pulls beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Il regarda la médicomage Jeffson s'affairer autour d'elle et lancer plusieurs sorts sur le corps de la jeune fille, le front plissé.  
Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller et se rasseoir.  
Attendant que la jeune fille ait finit elle resta muette et regarda George, une énorme gravité dans le regard. Une fois Hermione sur la chaise elle commença :

" -Bon le bébé va bien. Il est en bonne santé. Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. je ferais une échographie magique la prochaine fois.  
En revanche... Je m'inquiète pour vous Miss Granger. Il est évident que vous êtes en dénutrition. Un début d'anorexie qui peut s'avérer dangereux pour la grossesse.

-Et que peut-on faire pour Hermione ?

\- Restez avec elle, Monsieur Weasley, occupez-la, amusez la et aidez la à recommencez à manger progressivement. Je m'inquiète autant pour votre santé physique que morale Miss. Je ne vous juge pas mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter que vous restiez je dois me tenir aux faits, je trouve ça extrêmement étrange que vous n'ayez pas pris de kilos mais que vous en ayez perdu. Les grossesses ne sont jamais les même mais une femme prend en général du poids durant toute la gestation et beaucoup au début. "Hermione hocha la tête s'en répondre. Le rendez prit fin cinq minutes plus tard et Hermione avait un nouveau rendez vous d'ici un mois et demi.

George porta à nouveau son sac, refusant qu'elle le fasse. Il portait sur elle une attention nouvelle, encore plus grande que celle de la veille et semblait craindre à chaque mouvement qu'elle se brise en deux. Bien sur il n'en montra rien et tenta de la faire sourire. Y parvenant un peu.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent devant les cheminées -la médicomage avait bien expliqué qu'Hermione devait à tout prit éviter le transplanage mais bon ça elle le savait déjà.- George se tourna vers elle.

" -Je te propose que nous allions nous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de se détendre un peu. Ensuite on rentrera au 12 Square Grimmaud et tu prépareras tes affaires. Désormais tu viens dormir au Terrier. Et c'est non négociable. Je ne te laisserais plus seule. Et non Hermione ne pense même pas que tu vas gêner ma mère sera très heureuse. " Hermione hocha la tête, vaincue, sans arguments, trop fatiguée pour lutter.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se promenèrent, sans être pressé. Ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bot, ainsi qu'à une autre libraire qui venait d'ouvrir et à quelques papeteries. George s'arrangeait pour emmener Hermione dans ses magasins préférés, et dans des endroits qu'elle aimait, histoire du lui remonter le moral.  
Durant toute l'après-midi, il n'eut de cesse de faire le pitre et il réussit à lui tirer quelques petits rires tristes. Faire des blagues sans Fred était une mission impossible.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une boulangerie sorcière, George insista pour s'arrêter et obligea presque Hermione à prendre quelque chose. Cette dernière -qui avait eu gain de cause pour ne pas manger une glace- opta finalement pour un Bretzel, dont elle se força à en manger la moitié pour faire plaisir au rouquin.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade sous le soleil d'été, au milieu de la foule joyeuse. Leur chemin les amena devant la boutique de Fred et George. Hermione faillit pleurer à nouveau quand elle lut la pancarte "fermé pour durée indéterminée". George lui, fit comme si de rien et Hermione se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir.  
Elle lui enviait ce courage, sans savoir que George pensait la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils passèrent devant une boutique de maternité. George se tourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire. Il lui prit la main et sans plus de cérémonie, l'emmena à l'intérieur.  
Alors que George s'extasiait sur tout et n'importe quoi, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour paraître détaché.  
Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dut être là, qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas totalement faux.

George s'arrêta soudain devant un étalage avec un sourire amusé. Il en attrapa le contenu et parti payer.

Hermione sortit du magasin quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides, elle se refusait à acheter quoi que ce soit.  
Son ami la regarda avec malice et lui tendit un sac en papier rose et bleu. Elle le regarda avec interrogation et attrapa le sac pour regarder ce qu'il contenait.

C'était un petit pyjama rouge et or et des chaussons de la même couleur. Avec l'écusson de Gryffondor brodé sur la poitrine du minuscule pyjama. Le garçon avait été étonné de la taille de ces vêtements, il n'imaginait pas qu'un bébé pouvait avoir cette taille. C'était tellement ridicule, tellement fragile.

La jeune brune le regarda avec des yeux ronds et un petit sourire. Il tenta de se justifier :

" -Hey ! J'ai bien le droit de gâter ma future nièce !

-Je... Merci. " il lui répondit par un sourire et essuya la larme unique qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle reprit la discussion, tentant de garder l'ambiance joyeuse :

" -Tu as dit "nièce" ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est une petite princesse ! " elle rigola sincèrement et il en fut fier.

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud. Hermione le regarda gênée, elle essaya de refuser son invitation à venir au Terrier mais il fut son appel. Résignée elle partit préparer ses affaires.

Trente minutes et elle était de retour dans le salon avec son sac et sa valise. George haussa un sourcil étonné qu'elle en emmène si peu. Elle lui expliqua que sa valise avait subit un sort d'extension indétectable et il en rit.  
Hermione, même lorsqu'elle était triste, ne changeait jamais : elle avait toujours besoin d'emmener une bibliothèque.

Il rétrécit ses bagages avant de les ranger dans sa poche et rentrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Hermione le suivit, de plus en plus paniquée.  
Elle angoissait de la réaction de Molly, si cette dernière finissait par comprendre.  
Elle angoissait qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle allait mal.  
Et par Merlin ! Elle allait vivre dans une grande maison avec une grand famille et trois femmes. Comment pourrait-elle cacher sa grossesse ?!

Pourtant, elle attrapa la main de George et ils disparurent dans un écran de fumées vertes.

Le salon des Weasley était égal à lui même. Elle se sentit apaisée de retrouver ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant. Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes.  
Profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers George. Il tenta de la rassura en lui disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse à son séjour indéterminé. Hermione se sentait mal de devoir mentir aux Weasley.

Entendant le bruit de pas qui arrivait elle murmura, un air aussi bien paniqué que résigné affiché sur le visage :

" -Faux sourire dans : trois, deux, un... "

Et Mrs Weasley arriva.


	8. Chapitre - 7

Mrs. Weasley entra dans le salon, Ginny derrière elle. Les deux femmes discutait activement, elles étaient comme dimanche dernier, tristes.  
Enfin... Triste n'était pas vraiment le mot adapté. Disons plus, qu'elles essayaient de vivre et d'être aussi "Weasley" qu'à leur habitude. Mais à chaque fois, leurs gestes saccadés, leurs absences soudaines, la peine dans leurs yeux démontrait cruellement que rien n'était normal : il manquait Fred Weasley. Rien ne pouvait être normal.  
Ce comportement à vrai dire, était celui de tous les proches du jeune homme depuis qu'il avait décidé que rester dans le coma c'était cool.  
Bien sûr, cette peine et ce comportement était foncièrement exacerbés chez George et Hermione, pour qui Fred était plus que tout. Les hormones n'aidait d'ailleurs pas Hermione à cacher tout cela. Mais elle essayait quand même.

La petite femme rondelette qu'était Mrs Weasley, portait encore et toujours son éternel tablier à fleurs et la même expression bienveillante.  
Sauf qu'elle semblait différente. Tellement différente. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en trois mois.  
La fatigue et la peine entamait leur œuvre.  
Une mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Et son fils était dans un état critique.

Son regard se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants. Au début elle ne put voir que son fils, George, se tenant debout dans le salon avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.  
Et lentement elle aperçut un petit corps tout tassé derrière lui, qui semblait croire que se cacher derrière quelqu'un la ferait devenir invisible.  
George se retint de rire et la poussa discrètement. Hermione sortit, rouge, gênée.

" -Bonjour. " couina-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude en s'efforçant d'agir naturellement.  
Il semblait que se cacher derrière un grand rouquin pour fuir ses proches était TO-TA-LE-MENT normal.

Mrs Weasley se précipita vers-elle. La prit dans ses bras, serrant Hermione jusqu'à manquer de l'étouffer.  
Ginny elle, resta en retrait, un peu plus calme, attendant que sa mère ait finit d'essayer d'assassiner Hermione par câlin pour la saluer à son tour.

La matriarche, heureuse de revoir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille se mit à babiller à une vitesse affreuse en repartant vers la cuisine, George sur ses talons qui adressa un clin d'œil amical à Hermione en passant.  
L'empressement de Mrs. Weasley l'empêcha de remarquer l'état physique de la jeune qui reflétait quelque peu son état moral.

Sa fille elle, le vit dans un froncement de sourcils. Ginny s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, la serra dans ses bras, profitant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Toi, moi. Toutes les deux. Ce soir. Après manger. On parlera." Elle s'écarta ensuite avec un sourire et Hermione hocha faiblement la tête à nouveau, un peu plus blanche que d'habitude, elle se força à sourire.

La rouquine lui attrapa le bras :

" - Come on babe ! Ils sont déjà tous dans le jardin. Il fait beau ce soir, alors on mange tous dehors ! Ron et Harry on passer l'après-midi entière à monter les tables ! C'était à pleurer de rire !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Yep ! Parfois je me demande si c'est vraiment mon frère... On sait tous qui a hérité de l'intelligence... " elle montra sa poitrine de son pouce avec une air de fierté et Hermione rigola. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver ses amis, sa deuxième famille.

A table, Hermione se retrouva entre Ginny et Ron, George assis en face d'elle.  
Harry avait froncé les sourcils en voyant l'état physique d'Hermione mais semblait avoir pensé qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause d'un livre et que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.  
Ron, lui ne semblait tout bonnement ne rien avoir remarqué, comme tous les autres Weasley présents.  
Ils étaient tout simplement invraisemblable qu'Hermione aurait put leur cacher quelque chose de grave.  
Hermione était juste fatiguée, la faute à un bouquin.  
Ses yeux rouges ? Ce n'était que le manque de sommeil.  
Sa maigreur nouvelle ? Un effet d'optique.

George se demanda qui pouvait croire ça une seule seconde... Son vouloir être méchant, elle ressemblait à une morte-vivante, littéralement. Qui plus est, elle portait un pull au mois d'aout.  
Ah oui définitivement, tout allait bien.  
Bon Ginny avait bien vu que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait, 1/9 c'est pas si mal ?

Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient de bon train. Tous s'efforçaient d'être aussi joyeux qu'ils pouvaient.  
Hermione avait mangé deux petits morceaux de poulet et picoré ses pommes de terres. George ne savait as si il devait s'en réjouir ou paniquer. Sachant qu'Hermione ne mangeait plus rien le soir depuis trois mois, oui c'était une victoire. Une faible victoire.  
Molly Weasley, trop occupée à courir entre la cuisine et le tente aménagé sous laquelle tout le monde dinait, n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione ne mangeait pas beaucoup.  
Autrement, la jeune ne serait déjà plus de ce monde...  
Sa cadette, elle, l'avait bel et bien remarqué et la liste d'inquiétudes et de questions qu'elle réservait à Hermione ne faisait que s'allonger.

Juste avant le dessert l'assemblée était encore joyeuse et tout le monde (sauf Hermione et George qui se forçaient un minima) participait aux différentes discussions, éparpillées ça-et-là.  
Personne ne sut comment ni pourquoi mais l'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup. Pire que si des détraqueurs étaient venus s'incruster au repas de famille.

Ils en était venu à parler de celui qui brillait par son absence : Fred. George s'était raidit d'un coup. Hermione quant elle, s'était brusquement intéressée à un pli imaginaire sur la nappe, lorsqu'elle avait entendu prononcer le nom de son aimé. Elle s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas réagir, de ne pas exister.  
Elle écoutait la conversation pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et cela lui faisait terriblement mal.  
Elle avait envie de se lever, de leur crier à tous qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à qui Fred pouvait manquer. Que son absence lui donnait la sensation de centaines de Doloris lancés sur son cœur. Son absence lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle aurait préférée mourir mille fois.  
Son absence était tellement douloureuse qu'elle aurait préféré mourir durant la bataille, ou être allongée à côté de lui, dans le coma pour l'éternité.

Elle ne dit rien, non. Elle resta silencieuse, muette, au bords des larmes.  
Et puis elle entendit la voix de Molly, étranglée pas de petits sanglots :

" -Et puis c'est tellement triste de se dire que... peut-être que... Peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfants... " Le deuxième jumeau se figea, immobile et Hermione bondit de sa chaise comme un diable, en manquant de la renverser au passage. La tête baissée et qui ne regardait personne, elle couina qu'elle avait "besoin d'aller pendre l'air."

Ron la regarda partir, hébété :

" -Mais... On est dehors...

\- Bravo Ron on est dehors ! Quel génie tu fais ! "

Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se chamailler, alors, George put s'éclipser de table sans que personne ne le remarque.  
Il rejoint Hermione, qui s'était caché de l'autre côté de la maison, de sorte à ce qu'on ne la voit plus.  
Elle était adossé au mur, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, la tête entre les genoux, ses épaules se secouait faiblement, encore. Il posa sa main sur son bras en guise de réconfort et aucun des deux ne parla.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps mais une demi-heure, peut-être une heure plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Hermione ne releva même pas le regard. Elle avait arrêtée de pleurer, mais gardait ses yeux sombrement perdus dans le vide.

George lui, leva la tête pour voir la silhouette de sa petite sœur se profiler devant lui. Elle expliqua d'une voix basse que tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur et qu'elle prenait le relai.  
Son frère jeta un bref regard à Hermione qui lui sourit faiblement, pas vraiment rassuré pour son ami, il se leva quand même pour rejoindre sa famille, alors que Ginny prit sa place à côté de la jeune brune.

Aucune des deux ne dit rien durant la première minute mais Ginny ne tint pas longtemps :

" -Alors 'Mione...

-Il n'y a rien je t'assure ! T'inquiète je vais bien ! Le monde est merveilleux ! Voldemort est plus là ! Tout va bien pour nous ! Ma vie est... Fantastique... Youpi !

\- Hermione à d'autres mais pas à moi, je ne m'appelle pas Ron.

-_...

-Hermione chérie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. "


	9. Chapitre - 8

Hermione ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, se contenta de regarda sa meilleure amie avec le même pauvre et faible sourire.  
Elle finit par pencher la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux et inspirer.

" -Comment ça ?

-Hermione... On dirais que tu nous fuis tous plus ou moins et même qu'on te fait peur; Tu sembles crevée; t'as maigris; tes yeux sont rouges et vides de vies; on dirait que tu sembles sur le point de pleurer depuis que t'es arrivée; tu tiens à peine debout; tu ne manges rien; tu ronges tes ongles; tu joues avec tes mains; tu fuis le regard de maman; tu quittes précipitamment la table quand on se met à parler de Fred, George à dit que tu t'installais ici à durée indeterminée sans dire pourquoi -note bien que je suis heureuse que tu sois là-; D'ailleurs George te regarde comme si t'étais une bombe prête à exploser et... BORDEL ! Hermione tu portes un gros pull quatre fois trop grand pour toi au mois d'aout ! Alors me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien s'il te plait !" Hermione inspira faiblement. Quand elle prit la parole, elle avait des trémolos dans sa voix, il fut étonnant qu'elle ne pleura pas encore :

"-Ginny, je... désolée... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Sort tout en vrac, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en fout de la forme et de... Hermione ? Tu pleures ? " la brune acquiesça, incapable d'en faire plus. Elle regarda Ginny dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de prendre tout le courage Gryffondor qui lui restait et de sortir des papiers de sa poche.

Pourquoi, après de si longues années à se battre pour le cacher Hermione avouait si facilement ? Elle ne le sut jamais. Surement la peur, la peine, l'angoisse, la détresses : son ultime appel à l'aide.

Alors Hermione, observa sa meilleure amie qui restait figée devant une photo -celle qu'Hermione gardait sur sa table de nuit-, depuis de longues secondes. Ginny était immobile, les yeux ronds. Elle finit par se retourner vers Hermione.

" -Vous... Vous aimez ? " nouvel acquiescement. Ginny prit le temps d'accepter la nouvelle et regarda Hermione. Elle comprenait un peu mieux désormais. Une larme coula sur la joue ronde de la rouquine..

" -Ooh... Hermione... Je suis tellement désolée. Tellement... " Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Hermione ne savait pas comment elle pouvait encore pleurer. Mais elle pleurait encore. Elle finit par se détacher.

" -Ce n'est pas tout...

\- Co... Comment ça ? Hermione dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te blamerais pas. " Hermione la regarda encore une seconde, dans les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre.

Elle choisit finalement la vérité. Alors elle ferma les yeux, une ou deux secondes et puis les rouvrit, en attrapant la main de Ginny. Elle posa cette dernière, doucement, contre son ventre. Ginny la regarda perdue, et puis voyant qu'Hermione soutenait son regard et laissait sa main sur son ventre elle comprit. Elle lâcha un faible petit cri et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses pleurant également cette fois-ci.

" -Surprise. " lâcha faiblement Hermione, arrachant un rire à sa cadette.  
Elle devait avouer que la situation ne manquait pas d'ironie. C'était elle qui réconfortait Ginny !

" -Je vais être Tatie ! Il pourra m'appeler Tatie Ginny hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Il n'aura qu'une Tatie et cinq oncles... Si avec ça il est pas conditionné je mange ma baguette !" elles rigolèrent et Ginny se releva, lui tendant la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de Ginny. Elles étaient rentrées le plus discrètement possible -elles ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas fait remarquer- et avaient filées dans la chambre de la jeune Weasley. Cette dernière avaient fermées la porte à clef et lancer un sort d'assourdissment d'une main distraite. Hermione elle, avait enlevé ses chaussures et son pull et s'était assise les genourx ramenés vers la poitrine dans son débardeur noir qui moulait ses rondeurs naissante. Elle semblait de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Ginny la rejoint pourtant, avec un grand sourire, elle se détendit un peu. La rouquine n'eu de cesse de poser des questions sur sa relation avec son frère et elle écouta Hermione avec la plus grand attention. Cette dernière se confia beaucoup plus qu'avec George et dans des détails bien plus profonds.

Etonnament, la disccussion fut joyeuse et amusée. Ginny intervenait de temps en temps pour glisser des blagues et des commentaires et Hermione faisait de même. Elle tentait de releguer dans un coin de sa tête, l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui sourirait peut-être plus jamais. Ainsi, elle pouvait se retenir de pleurer et ses souvenirs semblaient moins empreints de mélancolie.  
Elle arriva tellement bien à se persuader, que cet échange avec Ginny lui sembla être comme si toute avait été normal, comme si Fred et elle avait finit par l'avouer.  
Ils avaient décider de le faire, juste après la bataille... Peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient jamais...

La rouquine quant à elle, fut surprise de la force dont Hermione fit preuve, pour accueillir cet échange avec autant de légerté. Il lui sembla même, l'espace d'un instant que parler ainsi lui avait fait du bien.

Alors elles avaient parlé de tout, de Fred, de leurs souvenirs, de leur histoire et... Du bébé...  
Parler de ce dernier aida Hermione mais pas encore assez pour qu'elle accepte totalement l'idée de sa grossesse.  
La jeune fille était totalement perdue, c'est une épreuve magique... Mais il faut la vivre à deux. Et Fred ne savait même pas...

Hermione raconta nombres de souvenirs, elle raconta leur histoire, si belle. Comment tout avait commencé, le romantisme dont Fred pouvait faire preuve. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait connu le vrai Fred et pas seulement le Fred de Fred et George.

La sœur de ce dernier était émue de voir à quel point Hermione l'aimait, et dans qu'elle état tout cela la mettait. C'était presque comme si elle vivait un coma par procuration. Elle était tout juste vivante et ne semblait presque plus appartenir au monde des vivants.

Ginny pleura à nouveau quand Hermione lui expliqua les méandres et les abîmes dans lesquelles elle était tombée. Elle lui expliqua le nombre de fois depuis trois mois ou elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, sans jamais s'y résoudre elle lui expliqua tout.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles avaient désormais abordé des sujets plus légers -traduisaient des souvenirs d'enfance- et qu'elles rigolaient toutes les deux, on toqua à la porte. Ginny partit l'ouvrir, méfiante. Quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que George elle faillit lui refermer la porte au nez mais Hermione l'arrêta :

" -Il sait Ginny.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu m'as expliqué pour... l'hôpital... Bon bah entre George... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " lui demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

" -J'ai vu avec Maman. Harry reste lui aussi dormir à la maison finalement pour pas être tout seul et du coup il dormira avec toi... Ginny arrêtes d'hurler ! Mes pauvres tympans... J'ai pas terminé... Bref. Je dormirai dans la chambre de Ron. Et toi, Hermione tu dormiras dans notre chambre à Fred et moi. J'ai déjà monté tes valises... Tu as besoin de repos... Tu viens ? " Hermione acquiesça, serra Ginny dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et suivit son frère ainé.

George la mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle était à l'effigie des jumeaux : en bazar. Elle n'aurait put l'imaginer mieux.  
Sur le lit de gauche, se trouvait son sac et sa valise, à leur taille initiale. George suivit son regard :

" -C'est mon lit. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple pour toi de les mettre là et puis... Le lit en face, c'est celui de Fred. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais dormir dans le sien... Tu es ici comme chez toi, installe toi, je t'ai fait de la place dans la commode.

-Merci.

\- De rien. Bon moi je redescends. Tu n'est pas obligée de redescendre pour dire "bonne nuit" ce soir, je leur dirait à ta place.

-Je... Merci George. Merci. Beaucoup. " il comprit qu'elle le remerciait pour plus de chose que la conversation ne le laissait sous entendre. Il lui sourit.

" -Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit 'Mione. Hey... Courage. Ca va aller j'en suis sûr. " La jeune fille hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. George sortit de la chambre et elle se changea, prenant un tee-shirt de Fred dans la commode pour dormir.

Elle se coucha dans le lit, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit aussi tôt. La journée avait été difficile et c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une femme enceinte. Merci les hormones.

En bas, personne ne fit vraiment attention au comportement d'Hermione. Sauf Harry qui commençait sérieusement à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il allait devoir surveiller...


	10. Chapitre - 9

La nuit avait été étrangement reposante et pourtant Hermione se sentait fatiguée en descendant ce matin-là.  
Comme tous les soirs elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir.  
Comme toutes les nuits elle avait fait des cauchemars.  
Comme tous les matins elle s'était réveillé aux aurores pour aller dire bonjour à la cuvette des W.C.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait put se rendormir.  
Elle était donc restée allongée sur le dos, bras le long du corps, mains sur le ventre, regard rivé sur le plafond.  
Le lit sentait la menthe, le parfum de Fred avait réussi autant à la rassurer qu'à la rendre plus triste.  
Si elle se concentrait un peu elle avait l'impression qu'il était derrière elle, allongé lui aussi sur ce petit lit une place.  
Ils s'étaient déjà couché sur de si petits endroits et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'y tenir, collé l'un un l'autre, entrelacés étroitement à se tenir chaud, dans des entremêlements à ne plus savoir ou démarrait son corps et où se séparait celui de l'autre.  
Enlacés ainsi, ils semblaient n'être qu'une seule et même personne aussi bien qu'une petite boule de lumière brûlait au sein de leurs deux cœurs, laissant planer l'idée qu'ils étaient invincibles.  
Mais cette fois si Hermione était seule.  
Et elle avait tellement trop froid.

Quand elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, ses yeux étaient un peu plus gonflés qu'à l'ordinaire, un peu plus rouges aussi.  
Molly était aux fourneaux, à courir dans tous les sens pour nourrir sa famille. George, Ron, Ginny et Harry était les seuls encore attablés. Hermione salua tout le monde et s'assit en face de ce dernier.

Elle prit un énorme croissant encore chaud et beurré et commença à l'émietter. Elle n'avait pas faim et se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse. Ginny lui fit un petit sourire mais ne lui dit rien. Georg lui sourit également et lui fit un discret signe de tête vers son assiette pour l'intimer à manger.  
Elle n'en fit rien.

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie. Et plus il la regardait plus il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Dans un grand effort, la brune s'était mise en tee-shirt. Mais le vêtement était toujours trois fois trop grand et cachait à merveille son ventre naissant.

Elle regarda Ron s'empiffrer si rapidement qu'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais manger.

"-Quoi ChHermione tu manches pas ? CH'est bon tu chais ?" Hermione ne lui répondit pas. L'odeur des aliments ne l'aidait pas avec sa nausée et son meilleur ami qui lui avait parlé la bouche pleine avait porté le coup de grâce. Elle se leva de la table en courant.

"- Qu'est ce qu'elle a pour toujours se lever de table en courant Hermione ?

-RON !

\- Bah quoi 'Gin ? C'est vrai non ?" Sa petite sœur lui lança un regard noir alors que le regard d'Harry oscillait entre Ginny, Ron et l'embrasure de la porte avec une lueur inquiète. Il était définitivement sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et sa chérie avait l'air de savoir quoi...

La rouquine, décida de se lever et de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qui avait déjà retrouvé les toilettes à une vitesse surprenante. Elle lui tint les cheveux et lui tendit un verre d'eau par la suite.  
En bas George dévisageait son frère avec le même regard noir.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un grand calme. George partit à l'hôpital sur le coup de neuf heures et y resta pour la journée.  
Le reste des personnes vivant pour certains au Terrier s'occupèrent à des choses et d'autres.  
Ginny tenta de faire sourire Hermione dont les interrogations et la tristesse ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la vie.  
Harry et Ron restèrent également avec elles une bonne partie de la journée. Si le rouquin n'avait absolument rien remarqué, Harry attendait juste le moment pour pouvoir interroger doucement Hermione.

Au repas du midi, Hermione mangea à peine plus d'un quart de son assiette mais c'était déjà un grand progrès. Cette fois-ci Molly remarqua elle aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. pourtant elle eut l'instinct de ne rien dire à Hermione et lorsque celle-ci resta seule pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle elle l'observa plus attentivement.

Tout comme sa fille, l'état physique d'Hermione la frappa. Elle le soupçonnait être le résultat d'un état psychique encore plus déplorable. Elle se demanda ce qui avait put mettre la Gryffondor dans cette état :  
Son fils.

La matriarche comprit que George n'avait pas le moins du monde mentit en arguant qu'elle avait besoin de rester ici.

"-Hermione ma chérie ça va ?" la jeune fille accusa le coup de cette question. elle s'y attendait venant de Mrs. Weasley mais elle n'en était pourtant pas préparé. Elle chassa les larmes qui affluaient d'un battement de paupières.

"- Je... Oui Madame... Euh Molly. Je vais bien.

\- Hermione, ma douce tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

\- Je... Oui Molly. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Sûre ?

-Sûre." Mrs. Weasley n'en crut pas un mot mais elle ne lui en dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas la braquer encore plus. En revanche elle s'inquiétait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si grave ?

Vers 16h00 Tonks, Lupin et Teddy passèrent prendre le thé. Lorsque Hermione vit le petit garçon qui gazouillait dans les bras de son père, elle se figea, soudain plus blanche.  
Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais avec de grandes difficultés. Elle salua la métamorphomage, avec un sourire qui s'efforçait de ne rien trahir. Elle s'approcha ensuite du père et du fils pour les saluer à leurs tours déjà plus raide.  
Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit les bras.  
Sa première idée fut de reculer mais le regard encourageant de Tonks l'en dissuada et elle le prit dans ses bras avec réticences et doutes.  
Mais lorsque le petit passa ses bras autour de son coup, ils s'évanouirent tous.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon depuis bien plus d'une demi-heure et Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché Teddy. Il était perché sur ses genoux et après l'avoir fait manger, Hermione jouait maintenant avec lui, avec un grand sourire. Tonks et Remus les regardaient tous les deux avec bienveillance et amusement.

"- Tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants Hermione ! Tu seras une bonne mère tu sais ?" l'effet fut immédiat. Hermione arrêta de sourire. Elle pâlit d'un coup, tendit son fils à Tonks sans même lui répondre. Elle ne regarda personne et partit le plus rapidement possible en couinant quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

Dans le salon les regards s'échangèrent avec incompréhension alors que Ginny se cachait le visage dans ses mains désespérée de la discrétion de sa meilleure amie. Tonks demanda qu'elle maladresse elle avait encore put faire mais personne ne lui répondit, tous trop hébétés.

"-Je... m'en occupe." assura la jeune Weasley en se levant.

"- Gin' ! Hermione va... bien ?

-... Oui, Harry." lui assura-t-elle avant de partir à son tour à la recherche d'Hermione. Mais Harry comprit que sa petite amie lui avait mentit : elle avait fui son regard. Et Ginny ne fuyait jamais son regard.  
L'angoisse du brun monta encore d'un cran.

Ginny trouva Hermione assise en boule sur le lit de Fred, adossée au mur. Son corps tressautait à un rythme régulier et Ginny put comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Encore.  
La rouquine s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Chut... Lààà... Hermione, ça va aller ce n'est pas de leur faute tu sais... Ils ne savent pas... Ce n'est pas un reproche mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Je sais... Personne n'est au courant à par toi et George... Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Fred...

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Je ne lui parle jamais quand je vais le voir, je trouve ça idiote vu que... qu'il dort..." sanglota Hermione d'une petite voix.

Sa cadette se mit à réfléchir très vite... Et elle sauta du lit avec une rapidité que la future mère ne comprit pas. Elle la regarda de ses yeux larmoyants et Ginny lui expliqua avec un grand sourire :

"- J'ai une idée !"


	11. Chapitre - 10

Hermione regardait le dallage du sol sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et la tempête dans le cœur.  
Elle entendait la voix de Ginny et elle sentait le regard perplexe de George faire des allers retours entre elle et sa sœur.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne voyait plus que le carrelage du couloir de St-Mangouste. Elle était appuyée sur le mur. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle comme une toupie.  
Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'écoutait plus rien. Tout était figé.

L'Univers entier s'était figé quand Ginny avait expliquée ce qu'elle pensait.  
Dans une brume floue, Hermione les voyaient toutes deux prendre la poudre de cheminette après que la rouquine eut sortit un mensonge à sa mère quant à leur sortie.  
Pour être franche, Hermione ignorait totalement comme elles s'étaient retrouvées à l'hôpital.  
Elle se voyait tirée par Ginny dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Fred.  
Elle entendait Ginny appeler George à l'extérieur avec une sorte de détachement.

Et puis les mots de Ginny comme une bombe. Un détonateur qui menaçait de faire exploser le champ de mines qu'était devenu son cœur.  
Son idée ? C'était qu'Hermione parle à Fred. Parce que les médicomages préconisaient depuis le début les stimulations sonores parce que, dans le cas où les personnes dans le coma auraient la capacité d'entendre, cela pourraient agir comme un appel à revenir dans le monde des vivants.  
Et Ginny Weasley était intiment et définitivement persuadée que si son idiot de frère entendait la voix d'Hermione lui annoncé sa grossesse, l'électrochoc serait assez puissant pour qu'il se réveille.

Son frère n'était pas totalement convaincu mais il était dans l'idée qu'il fallait tenter. Que ça ne coûterait rien d'essayer.  
Hermione elle, ne savait pas. Ne savait plus rien. Son cerveau était devenu un liquide en fusion qui explosait violement dans sa boîte crânienne. En d'autres termes, Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, figée comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Ou peut-être que si justement. Peut-être bien qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Qu'elle réfléchissait tellement trop que plus rien de cohérent n'en sortait.  
Ces pensées prenaient des milliers de voix qui se brouillaient, toutes parlées, avouées, chuchotées, murmurées, criées, hurlées...

Elle se disait que ca ne marcherait jamais mais qu'il y avait une chance.  
Elle voulait y croire pourtant elle avait tellement peur de sa déception si il s'avérait que Fred ne se réveillait pas.  
Elle sentait l'envie de passer le seuil de la chambre et de parler à Fred après tous ces mois à étouffer dans leurs silences respectifs malgré son obstination à penser que c'était idiot de parler à quelqu'un dans le coma et qu'il n'entendrait rien de toute façon, qu'il en répondrait pas.  
Elle suffoquait de son désir de fuir et celui de se jeter à son cou, de l'embrasser, de lui crier à quel point elle l'aimait comme elle n'aimerait jamais un autre homme de revenir, de se réveiller, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.  
Et plus que tout elle paniquait. Elle paniquait de lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui comme elle aurait paniqué si il avait été réveillé.

"-Hermione ça va ?" elle tenta de répondre un "oui" à George mais seule un gargouillement rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

"-Tu te sens prête Chérie ? On peut attendre si tu veux.

-Non Ginny. Maintenant." sa voix était éraillée, anormale. La rouquine secoua pourtant la tête de haut en bas, les yeux fermés.  
George s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte pour la laisser passer et Hermione se décolla du mur le pas tremblant, mal assuré. Le jumeaux la retint lorsqu'elle trébucha sur ses jambes faibles. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, tellement vide, tellement peu courageuse et elle se demanda un instant à quel point s'était visible.

Dans le regard des deux Weasley, Hermione lisait sans problème, une intense et profonde compassion. Elle les observa tour à tour avant de leur demander d'une voix encore plus plaintive et anormale que quelques minutes auparavant si ils pouvaient venir avec elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas le courage de le faire seule.

Elle parcourut, chancelante et titubante, les derniers mètres qui la séparait de ce lit horriblement blanc et de celui qu'elle aimait, tout aussi blanc.  
Elle s'effondra sur le lit plus qu'elle ne s'assit. Au plus près de Fred -plus proche qu'à son habitude-, le combat entre son espoir et l'angoisse de la déception était tellement plus intense qu'elle eut des difficultés à respirer.  
D'une main tremblante, elle glissa une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille du malade, et puis chercha à tâtons sa main inerte, qu'elle serra avec une vigueur dans elle ne prit pas conscience.  
Leurs respirations étaient la seule chose qui animaient la pièce.

Hermione savait ses amis derrière elle, et pourtant elle se sentait seule avec Fred, coupé du monde extérieur. Elle inspira tristement et puis ancra ses yeux sur ses paupières fermées comme si elles eut été ouvertes. Sentant déjà des larmes couler des siennes.

"- Fred, mon chérie... C'est Hermione... Je... C'est idiot de te dire ça n'est-ce pas ? Tous les deux nous savons reconnaître la voix de l'autre parmi des milliers de semblables et ça même les yeux fermés... Sauf que là, tu as les yeux fermés mais je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas. C'est pire que ça... Je me bats pas pour pas y penser tu sais ? Etre forte pour toi... Mais j'y arrive pas Fred...  
J'y arrive pas putain ! Je tenais parce que t'étais là, c'est toi ma force. Et tu n'es plus là. Tu restes allongé dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital morbide qui ne te ressemble tellement pas et je suis seule. J'arrive même pas à tenir debout tu sais ? Ouais. Sans toi je n'arrive plus à marcher. Tu étais trop pour moi, Fred. Tu es trop pour moi. Peut-être que j'aurais dut me battre, la première fois que ce sentiment brûlant nous a, m'a envahit. Parce que maintenant j'ai tellement froid.  
C'est pas saint de tenir autant à quelqu'un Fred. C'est trop dangereux. Mais je suis incapable de m'en défaire. Incapable de t'oublier. Tu as de quoi être fier de toi mon amour, tu le sais ?  
Au fond je crois qu'on se l'est promis sans le savoir, sans même s'en rendre compte. Un accord tacite, caché, inavoué, informulé, sous-entendu qu'on a signé de nos lèvres ce jour ou tu ma embrassés dans le Poudlard Express, ce jour ou je t'es embrassé moi aussi, sans savoir ce que je faisais. On est lié chéri. Si tu tombes je tomberais aussi.  
Tu as fait naître des étoiles dans mes yeux, j'ose croire que l'éclat qui brillait dans les tiens étaient de ma faute. De quel droit la vie pourrait nous les enlever ? DE QUEL DROIT ?"

Elle fit une pose, et de la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Fred, elle essuya rageusement celles qui dévalaient ses joues.

"-Je ne prétendrais jamais connaître la vie tu sais. Je sais que jamais je ne la comprendrais... Mais je sais aussi que tu m'apprenais à vivre. Et je sais très bien que nous ne comprendrons jamais totalement. J'ai malgré tout cette naïveté de croire que je te connaîtrait un jour et que tu me connaîtras comme jamais personne d'autre ne sauras le faire.  
Je sais que qu'importe le nombre des années, certaines choses resteront inchangés. Et je veux, je veux tellement continué à être étonné quand je vois à quel point nos années de pratiques on fait qu'on se connaît tellement qu'un seul de nos regards nous suffit à milles langages. Pourtant tu réussis encore à me surprendre, à me faire découvrir ce que je n'apprendrais jamais dans les livres.  
Fred, je... Peut-être que c'est plus simple au fond de dormir et de ne plus jamais ce réveiller... Mais il y a des gens ici, des gens qui t'aiment -ta famille, tes amis... moi...- et qui viennent te voir tous les jours, en espérant que tu te réveilles, qu'ils puissent revoir sourire, entendre à nouveau ta voix, subir tes blagues et... se blottir dans tes bras en sentant ton étreinte protectrice à s'en croire invincibles, goûter à nouveau la douceur de tes lèvres, se livrer à un ballet fougueux avec les miennes.  
Pour tous ces gens qui t'aiment et qui ne rêvent que de te voir vivre à nouveau, pour tous ces gens à qui tu manques comme un de leur organe vital... pour moi, Fred je t'en implore de toute la force qu'il me reste...  
Et puis tu sais, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui m'aime aussi. Nous le connaissons pas encore mais je t'assure qu'il n'aspire qu'à nous rencontrer.  
Je... Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire... Mais..."

Elle posa leur deux mains entrelacés sur son ventre un peu plus rond de jour en jour.

"-Fred je... suis enceinte... Tu vas être Papa... Je vais être Maman. Nous allons être parents ensemble mon Amour ! Et... s'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas seule... Je serais incapable d'élever un petit rouquin qui te ressemble tellement sans toi. Je serais incapable d'élever notre enfant seule...  
Tu m'as donné un morceau de toi, ne part pas avec mon cœur en monnaie d'échange.  
Survivre sans toi m'es impossible.  
C'est lorsqu'on vit ces situations là qu'on le ressent comme une erreur mais... Je veux que tu le saches Fred quoiqu'il arrive... quoiqu'il advienne... Je t'aime.  
Je t'aime bien plus que ma... ma propre vie."

Elle s'interrompit agitée par de violents qui donnait de son corps fragile, l'image d'un drapeau secoué par l'orage.  
Désormais c'était les sanglots d'Hermione qui brisait le silence de la pièce.

Une minute passa et le peu d'espoir qui restait à la jeune mère brisa tout ce qui restait de vivant en elle, dans un geste rageur.  
N'y tenant plus elle se leva et s'enfuit en courant.

"-Je... Je m'en occupe... George reste avec lui.

-D'accord... Ginny ?

-Oui frangin ?

-Essuie tes larmes avant d'aller voir Hermione." sa sœur acquiesça pour lui donner raison et partit à la suite de sa meilleure amie en passant les mains sous ses joues.

George se retrouva alors seul avec son jumeau. Restant debout, il s'approcha du lit et en regarda l'occupant. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentit une froide colère à l'égard de son jumeau, son clone, son double, sa moitié.

"-Fred... Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous frère ?! Tu as une famille maintenant ! De quel droit ose tu abandonner Hermione ?! Imagine toi à sa place... Putain ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre... Réveille toi ! Tu vas être père... Tu dois te réveiller Fred. Pour Hermione. Pour ton enfant à naître qui grandit dans son ventre. Tu comprends pas qu'elle ne peut pas le faire sans toi ? Ils on besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi... ALORS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?"

Sur le matelas effroyablement blanc, son frère resta toujours aussi immobile et inerte, sans bouger.

Déçu et en colère contre celui avec qui il avait toujours partagé une relation fusionnel, George tourna les talons.  
Mais alors qu'il passait la porte, il se figea.  
Il crut avoir rêvé. Mais il l'entendit à nouveau.  
Le bruissement. Comme un bruissement de tissus.


	12. Chapitre - 11

Harry James Potter était assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Ron. Ce dernier jouait avec une petite balle rouge d'un air absent.  
Aucun des deux ne parlaient. C'était le privilège dut à des années de profondes amitiés : les silences s'inscrivaient parfois entre eux au détour d'une journée sans que ça ne les gênent. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, qu'ils parlent ou non. Alors parfois, lorsque des blancs s'installaient, ils ne faisaient rien pour le tuer. Souvent, ne pas parler avait quelque chose d'extrêmement reposant, relaxant.

Pourtant, ce soir là, Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il s'inquiétait trop pour leur meilleure amie et la sensation que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas semblait s'accrocher de manière poisseuse à son corps.

"-Ron, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Hermione en ce moment ?

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ron putain ! Tu observes un peu parfois ?! Il est évident qu'Hermione n'est pas dans son état normal !" le rouquin l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

"-Enfin Ron ! 1) Elle vient s'installer chez vous pour une raison inconnue alors que ça fait trois mois qu'elle donne toutes sortes de prétextes pour vous fuir. 2) Elle ne parle presque pas. 3) Elle ne sourit plus, ne rit plus. 4) Elle a des cernes énormes et les yeux rouges et gonflés h24 ! 5) Elle ne mange presque plus rien... 6) On dirait qu'elle a perdu du poids... 7) Elle est tout le temps dans ses pensées 8) Elle porte un pull au mois d'aout, d'ailleurs tant qu'on en parle, ces tee-shirts sont beaucoup trop grand pour elle. 9) Elle a des nausées 10) Quand on était au Square Grimmaud elle restait cloîtré dans sa chambre à "lire" 11) on dirait qu'elle a des sauts d'humeurs... Et puis 12) Elle devient bizarre quand on dit certaines choses..."  
Ron l'observa muet durant quelque seconde, le jeune homme n'avait pas tort...

"- C'est vrai quand on parle de Fred ou d'enfants elle s'enfuit ou elle panique. Tu as vu à quel point elle était blanche tout à l'heure... Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

-Peut-être... Mais si c'était si grave elle nous en parlerait non ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu as raison... Elle doit peut-être juste avoir ces machins... Paraît que c'est une vacherie ces trucs là..."  
Harry opina de la tête pourtant pas convaincu et suivi Ron -qui se félicitait d'être un homme- descendant tout les deux pour diner.  
Dans les escaliers, le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers Harry, trois marches derrière lui.

"- Non mais t'imagines Harry ? Etre enceinte ça doit être horrible non ?

\- Ouais...

-Papa nous a toujours dit que c'était dur à supporter aussi... Tiens t'imagine Hermione enceinte ?" demanda-t-il hilare.

"- Non pas vraiment... C'est marrant tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle porterait un mini Weasley mais je sais pas pourquoi...

\- Ca c'est encore plus bizarre que notre Hermione enceinte... Moi, en tout cas, j'espère que Lavande n'aimes pas trop les gosses... Etre tonton ça me va... Mais subir Lavande enceinte... Je l'aime beaucoup mais des fois elle est chiante...

-Si c'est QUE "des fois" alors..." ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et se tinrent à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

Un grand cri retentit. Harry et Ron arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et se regardèrent avec inquiétude une fraction de secondes avant de dévaler les marches quatre, quatre.

Dans le salon tout le monde était rassemblé. Bill serait Fleur dans ses bras, Charlie et Percy avaient les yeux brillants et un grand sourire. Au milieu de tout cela, Mrs. Weasley était effondrée sur le sol sanglotant -de toute évidence c'est elle qui avait crié-, Arthur lui tenait l'épaule, les yeux tout autant larmoyants. Face à toute l'assemblée se tenait le Patronus d'un renard, ne tenant pas en place.  
Molly se retourna vers les deux arrivants et son visage baigné de larmes avait les traits de quelqu'un qui semblait sur le point de mourir de joie.

"-Il... Il est... Il est réveillé."

Ginevra Weasley tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle étaient toutes les deux assises sur le banc des jardins de St-Mangouste ou Hermione avait annoncé sa grossesse à George quelques jours plutôt.  
Elle était silencieuse, après tout que pouvait-elle dire face à cette peine tellement grande, tellement dévastatrice, tellement dénuée d'humanité ?  
Alors la rouquine resta là tenir ce petit corps fragile secoué par milles sanglots, refoulant sa propre peine pour le moment ou Hermione ne serait plus là.  
Hermione se devait d'être forte pour Fred et pour le petit bout qui grandissait de jour en jour. Et Ginny, George, Harry, tous ses proches se devaient d'être forte pour elle même si ils ignoraient la raison de son mal.  
De toute manière Hermione devrait bien leur annoncer un jour, son ventre ne se laissera pas être caché éternellement, de même qu'il lui sera difficile de cacher la naissance d'un petit bébé rouquin.

Ginny et George en avait déjà discuter tout les deux. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'attendre avant d'en parler à Hermione, de lui dire qu'ils seraient derrière le jour elle devra dire qu'elle a dans son ventre un mini Weasley.

Pour l'instant Ginny l'aidait à se coucher -se félicitant de n'avoir croisé personne en rentrant-. La jeune mère était dans un état second, dans un autre monde, totalement ravagée par le chagrin et la peine. De toute évidence ce soir avait été le coup de grâce.  
La rouquine l'aida à enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mais Hermione resta habillée pour dormir, incapable du moindre geste sommaire, même pour se mettre en pyjama.  
Son amie la borda comme une mère, lui embrassa le front, en lui promettant que "tout allait finir par s'arranger". C'était affreux mensonge mais la rouquine voulait continuer à y croire.  
Hermione ne répondit pas, les pleurs et la grossesse l'avait laissé éreintée et elle tombait déjà dans un demi-sommeil.

Ginny quitta la chambre de ses frères sur la pointe des pieds, et s'immobilisa en voyant son chéri, l'attendant devant la porte. Elle lui intima le silence, un doigt sur les lèvres et il hocha la tête, plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils s'éloignèrent, et rentrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny où cette dernière se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit. Harry resta adossé au mur.

"-Comment va Hermione ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

-Harry...

-Réponds moi sans mentir !

-..." que devait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait rien avouer, ce n'est pas à elle de l'annoncer. Son silence, son regard parla pour elle.  
Harry s'affaissa sur le sol.

"-C'est grave ?" nouveau silence. Harry devint encore plus blanc, se tassa encore plus, les yeux brillant.

"-Ginny... Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

-Parce que... Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais à eux...

-Eux ?" Ginny se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard.

"-J'veux dire "elle". Elle, Hermione...

-Ginny qu'est ce que tu me caches...

-RIEN ! J'veux dire... "rien"..." son petit-ami la regarda, soupçonneux.

"-Tu parlais de Fred et Hermione ... ?

-QUOI ?! Comment tu sais ? J'veux dire "non ! Pas du tout !" ...

-D'accord c'est bien ce que je pensais... Bon maintenant que devront-il me dire ?

-Harry...

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils me le diront ?

-Ah ça oui... Ils seront obligés... Mais Fred ne se réveille pas..." répliqua Ginny avec une moue peinée.

"-Si... En fait il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure... C'est pour ça que nous sommes seuls à la maison. Ils sont tous à son chevet... Actuellement d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils font tourner les médicomages en bourriques... Vu que les visites sont limités à quatre... J'les est laissé seuls en famille et... ARGHHH ! GINNY ! Tu m'étouffes là !

-Il est réveillé ?! Hiiiiii ! Fred est réveillé il faut A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T que j'aille le dire à Hermione ! Mais... attends... tu as dit quoi il y a deux secondes ? IDIOT !

-AIIE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Tu ne "les laisses pas en famille" idiot. Maintenant que tu es avec moi tu fais partie de la famille et ce, à _Vita Aeternam_. Bienvenue dans le clan Weasley mon chéri."

Hermione papillonna des cils. Ses joues étaient collées, souvenir des larmes de la nuit entière et son oreiller encore humide. En observant les fissures du mur elle pensa un instant que toute la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la mémoire était beaucoup trop nette et détaillée pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité.  
Retenant un sanglot dévastateur elle se retourna dans le lit et tomba face à face avec une Ginny radieuse, à genoux devant elle.

"-Salut Hermione !" sa voix était chantante.

"-'Lut Ginny... Que... Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Presque 11h40 ! Tu as dormis longtemps ! Allez lève toi ma marmotte chérie ! Habille toi aussi rapidement ! Je t'attends en bas dans la cuisine. On est seule mais s'il te plait presse toi.

-Pourquoi ?" Ginny sortit de la pièce en riant.

Perplexe, Hermione fit pourtant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et ce, sans grand conviction. Elle se vêtit rapidement à savoir avec un grand jeans et -de manière audacieuse- avec un grand pull de Fred, datant de l'époque de Poudlard. Le rouquin étant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il cachait à merveille ses rondeurs du troisième mois.  
Elle se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, fuyant le miroir de peur de son reflet.

En bref quinze minutes plus tard, elle était en bas, dans la cuisine. Ginny l'attendait avec une pomme coupée en tranches. Elle fut forcée d'en avaler une douzaine avant que Ginny ne revienne la voir, leurs deux vestes en main.  
Hermione la regarda encore plus désorientée qu'à son réveil, remarquant qu'elle était définitivement plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Ceci dit Ginny était toujours joyeuse avant... avant que Fred finisse dans un sommeil prolongé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer suivant sa meilleure amie en silence.  
Elle ne dit rien non plus quand Ginny annonça St-Mangouste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes les deux dans un écran de fumées vertes.  
Elle ne dit rien encore quand elles prirent l'ascenseur, puis le chemin menant à la chambre de Fred.

Mais lorsque Ginny s'arrêta face à elle à deux mètres de la porte, se fut de trop et elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.  
La rouquine sourit de plus belle.

"-Herminione tu ne veux pas parler à Fred aujourd'hui ? Pourtant je suis sûr que tu en serais heureuse." elle sursauta en entendant la voix de George et arrêta son mouvement de tête alors que sa sœur se retournait face à lui.

"-Alors ?

-Je les ai tous envoyé à la cafète' il y a cinq minutes." il tourna ensuite son attention vers la brune alors que Ginny applaudissait comme une folle.

"-Hermione quelqu'un voudrait te dire bonjour." Ginny la poussa gentiment d'une main douce sur l'omoplate, Hermione parcouru ainsi les deux mètres qui la séparait de George, resté dans sur le seuil de la porte.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième ensuite. Un troisième même. Elle restait paralysée. Elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant tout semblait réel. La joie tentait de l'étouffer, les larmes venaient à nouveau.

"-... Fred ?

-Présent chérie !"


	13. Chapitre - 12

Hermione regardait toujours le rouquin fixement comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le voir, pas à le croire. Son cerveau semblait s'être tiré en vacances et son cœur de voulait pas comprendre, de peur d'être déçu à nouveau.

"-... Fred ?

-C'est moi ! Haha ! En chairs et en esprit ma Douce !"

Non... Ce rire. C'était bien lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Pour rire comme ça à peine sorti d'un coma. Elle s'avança soudain rapidement, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol avec un bruit mat, et se jetant sur lui. Elle allait le...

"-FREDERIQUE WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! COMMENT OSES-TU RESTER DANS LE COMA DURANT TROIS MOI ET PUIS TE POINTER EN RIGOLANT ! ESPECE D'IDIOT !" elle chargait son torse de petits coups de poings tout en hurlant. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

"-J'ai... J'ai eu... Si... Si peur... Tu étais allongé dans ce... Dans ce lit... Et tu te réveillais pas... Tu te réveillais jamais. J'ai crut ne jamais te revoir... J'ai crut que t'allais me laisser... Tu... Tu m'as tellement... tellement manqué... Je... Je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement, tu sais..." Fred la serra lui aussi dans ses bras, totalement perdu par les brusque changements d'humeur d'Hermione.

Hermione releva sa tête qu'elle avait nichée dans son épaule, le regarda dans les yeux à travers ses larmes et tout aussi subitement elle l'embrassa.  
Fred en eut le souffle coupé.  
En général, même après toutes ces années ensemble, Hermione ne l'embrassait pas trop souvent et toujours avec une chastetée à toute épreuve...  
Mais là... Wouah ! C'est au dessus de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. C'était merveilleux, magique, trempée dans la peine, la joie, l'amour, et la puissance de leur union.  
Fred se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé qu'en ce moment, ou elle lui transmettait mieux qu'avec des milliers de mots, à quel point la joie de le revoir, faisait écho à sa peine de se trois derniers mois.

Il l'avait entendut venir, tous les jours, et pleuré parfois... Et il était incapable de la prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait ses touchers, ses baisers, ses carresses, sans pouvoir lui rendre, Il l'entendait dans son silence à tout épreuve, rendue muette par les sentiments.  
Il avait barboté dans ces tènèbres noirs, poisseux et épais sans savoir comment en sortir. Il entendait ce qu'il se passait, il sentait le va et vient incessant des médécins et de ses proches mais il ne pouvait interragir. Il était bloqué dans un autre monde sans en voir le bout. Mais maintenant il était là, bien présent, bien vivant, -même si il ignorait ce qui avait put le faire revenir- et c'est ce qu'il dira à Hermione dès qu'ils finiront leur baiser. Il lui prometta de ne plus jamais la laisser seule.

Un raclement de gorge les sépara et Hermione bondit sur le sol dans un mouvement digne d'un vif d'or.  
George éclata de rire en voyant leur joues rouges. Ginny quand à elle était vêtue d'un plus grand sourire encore et éclata de rire en entendant George lui chutoter à l'oreille "Vive les hormones et les sauts d'humeurs ! Longue vie à la grossesse !" que les deux tourtereaux n'entendirent pas. Mais qu'avant que Fred ou Hermione ne puissent les questionner sur leur hilarité, la famille Weasley au complet entrèrent dans la chambre.  
Hermione rougit encore plus et s'écarta du lit.

"-Hermione ma chérie ! Tu es là ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Ginny nous as dit de ne pas te réveiller ce matin mais je suis contente de te voir ici !

-Oui... Moi aussi... Bon bah euh... Bonjour hein ? Tiens... Je... JE VAIS ALLER ME CHERCHER DU CAFE ! Oui c'est ça du café ! Je vais aller m'en chercher je reviens !" débita-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en sortant de la chambre puis en revenant sur ses pas pour prendre son sac sous le regard à nouveau perpexle d'Harry.

Ginny la suivit à l'extérieur et attendit qu'elles soient assez loin de la chambre pour prendre la parole sans être entendues :

"-On va vraiment acheter du café ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Les femmes enceintes n'en boivent pas !

-Ah...

-Là, tu vois, j'ai plus besoin d'un petit remontant... Genre du whisky pur feu..."Hermione n'arrivait définitivement pas à se remettre de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé en un laps de temps si court. Et puis à une poignée de secondes près, elle n'aurait pas vraiment sut expliquer à Mr et Mrs. Weasley pourquoi elle était à califourchon sur leur fils et qu'ils s'embrassaient de manière outrageuse et osée. Ginny la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

"-Je veux pas être rabat-joie mais je crois que l'alcool est encore plus déconseillé que le café pour ton état actuel...

-ARRGH !"

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que Fred était sortit du coma et Hermione reprenait vie à vue d'oeil -George et Ginny l'avait malgré tout empêcher de retourner au Square Grimmaud-.  
Harry commençait à moins s'inquiéter mais se posait toujours des milliers de questions.  
Surtout que si Hermione mangeait à nouveau cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne vivait pas une grossesse mouvementée. A vrai dire, les symptômes n'étant pas vraiment discret et elle s'étonnait que personne n'ait toujours rien compris...

Enfin bref ! Après avoir subit une batterie de test, les médicomages avait décrété que Fred ne souffrait d'aucune perte ou traumatisme.  
Ainsi Hermione se retrouvait dans le salon des Weasley à observer en souriant la banderole qui souhait un bon retour à Fred.  
Mr. Weasley et ce dernier n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder de revenir de l'hôpital, avec une joie et une bonne humeur à revendre.

Hermione soupira en croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient toutes les deux énormément discuté depuis le réveil du jeune homme et notamment de la grossesse et du bébé.  
Si le sujet avait été abordé de manière plus joyeuse, le problème restait le même. Fred ne se souvenait pas du soir ou Hermione lui avait parlé. Par conséquent il ignorait tout sur l'état de sa petite-amie.

Ginny était partisane de lui dire au plus vite, et qu'ils devront par suite tout dire à leurs parents, pour les années de relation, pour leur amour, et pour le mini Weasley à naître comme l'appellait sa tante.  
Hermione s'avait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle devrait le dire au plus vite, parce que son ventre commençait déjà à se voir. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ancienne Gryffondor était morte de peur.

Refoulant ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à être de nouveau seule, Hermione chercha Mrs. Weasley du regard parmi tous les invités. Les invités était nombreux, à coup sûr, la fête serait grande et belle.  
La brune se sentait dépaysés entre toute ces têtes, même si elle en connaissait une partie. Il y avait bien sûr le cercle proche des jumeaux et quelques amis, toute la famille Weasley et même ceux qui venait de très loin, des tantes, des oncles, des cousins que Ginny se serait "bien passé de voir" -avait-elle râlé en écho à Ron-, des anciens membres de l'Ordre et sans oublier, Fred.

Après avoir chercher durant cinq minutes, elle trouva Molly dans la cuisine, ou cette dernière courait dans tout les sens, baguette en main, à gérer la cuisine d'une main de maître. Trois autres personnes étaient la pour l'assister dans cette tâche. Malgré tout Hermione, éprouva un profond respect pour ces gens qui avaient le courage de faire à manger pour une soixantaine de convives.

"-Mrs. Weasley... Je peux aider à quelque chose ?

-Ho Hermione Chérie ! Va vérifier l'état des tentes et des tables dehors s'il te plait. J'ai donné cette tâche aux garçons tout à l'heure, j'ai peur de l'état actuel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Par Merlin ! Il reste tellement de choses à faire et Fred arrive dans une heure... On aurait jamais terminé... Et...

-Calme-toi Molly on va gérer !" lui lança une sorcière rousse en épluchant des pommes de terre alors qu'Hermione s'éclipsait dans un petit sourire.

Dehors, le soleil s'aveugla et elle dut papillonner des yeux un instant, avant de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin. Le résultat était moins catastrophique que ne le prédisait la matriarche, pourtant le lieu était loin d'être prêt. Si les tentes et les tables et les assises étaient correctement montées, les couverts étaient loin d'êtres dressés.  
Hermione se retint de s'énerver en voyant les frères Weasley et Harry pliés de rire.

"-LES GARCONS ! VOUS APPELLEZ CA AVOIR TERMINE ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE J'ESPERE ?! VOUS... ARGGHHH !" elle fit un mouvement ample du poignet, baguette magique en main et les couverts, assiettes,coupes et verres allèrent se placer seules.

Les garçons la regardaient avec un soupçon de peur. Peut-être qu'elle s'était légèrement énervée en fait... ARGH ! Foutues hormones !

"-BAH VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ?! ILS RESTENT LES BOISSONS ! ALLEZ MESSIEURS PRESSONS ! PRESSONS ! IL RESTERA AUSSI LE PLAN DE TABLE !" la totalité des rouquins ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent, quasiment en courant. Mais, Harry lui resta quelques secondes à observer la jeune fille comme si il voulait lire dans ses pensées, comprendre sa meilleure amie, si bizarre ces derniers temps. Vaincu, il tourna les talons et partie à la suite de Ron.

Hermione resta là, plantée sans bouger, perdues dans ses réflexions. Elle était toujours debout quand George remonta. Il profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui lancer avec un sourire malin :

"-Pratique la robe nan ? Elle est sympa." sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre, il partit disposer des bouteilles d'eau de partout sur les tables.

George faisait référence à la tenue de la jeune fille. Elle avait chercher durant des heures, l'avant veille dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, avec Ginny et elles avaient finalement trouvé la tenue adéquate pour l'occasion." C'était une belle robe bouffante rouge et mi longue, qui cachait ses premières rondeurs avec une extrême perfection.  
La rouquine quant à elle avait déniché une longue robe verte clair, qui lui allait magnifiquement bien, et, à voir le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il était dans les parages, il était du même avis.

Hermione rentra à l'intérieur et trouva Ginny avec qui elle discuta, en attendant l'arrivé de Fred, emplie d'un mélange d'excitation et de stress qui amusa sa meilleure amie.  
Tonks vint les voir un peu plus tard, son fils dans les bras, alors que Remus discutait plus loin avec Kingsley. Elle salua les deux filles et Teddy quémanda immédiatement les bras d'Hermione qui le prit avec un sourire. Sa mère entama la discussion avec son habituelle ton joyeux et toute sa maladresse.

"-Dis moi Hermione ?

-Oui Tonks ?

-Tu sais avec Remus on a discuté et... Il me dit que je suis folle mais... Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

-_...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tu sais." lui assura Tonks avec un clin d'œil. Hermione se sentait rougir et paniquer, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, faire, pour...

Mais l'arrivée de Fred marquée par des applaudissements coupa court à la discussion. Il semblait encore un peu fatigué, mais le sourire sur son visage était éclatant.  
Tout le monde ne tarda pas à se mettre à table juste après. Hermione était assise entre Fred et Ginny et pour ce qui est du rouquin, elle soupçonna que c'était un coup volontaire de Ginny, qui était responsable du plan de table. Le sourire de celle-ci effaça le reste de ses doutes.

Le repas se passa dans une super ambiance digne de la famille Weasley et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. De plus le déjeuner était divin, Molly s'était surpassée.  
Fred passa tout son temps à discuter avec son jumeau assis en face de lui, et à chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille de sa Douce, à être discrètement tactile avec elle.  
Hermione elle passa son repas à rougir et à converser avec Ginny et Harry.

Un peu avant le dessert, Fred attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans la maison vide sans rien dire. Elle attendit qu'ils soient parfaitement isolés pour le questionner.

"-Fred qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

-Zen, chérie. Personne n'a vu notre absence !

-Tu es l'invité d'honneur !

-Et alors ? Ils sont trop occupés à bavasser pour remarquer nos absences." lui expliqua-t-il avec un air joyeux et ravi, qu'Hermione trouvait particulièrement séduisant. Elle éclata de rire, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Pour son intrépidité, son côté fou et complétement imprévisible, son... sa Fred-attitude quoi !

"-Et pourquoi tout cela Mr. Weasley ?

-D'abord pour ça." Il lui sourit de manière coquine durant une fraction de seconde avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'ils manquent d'air. Lorsqu'il reprit la conversation Hermione en avait déjà totalement perdu le fil.

"-Et puis parce que... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais moi oui -tout particulièrement de la tenue et du lieu-." Hermione rougit.  
"-On s'était promit de l'annoncer pour nous et notre amour, à tout nos proches et à ma famille à la fin de la guerre...

-Oui.

-Ma Chérie tu es toujours d'accord avec cela ?

-Oui. Bien sûre que oui !

-Super. Et... Nous somme d'accord que la guerre est finie ?

-Oui... Mais qu'est ce que... ?" Fred ne lui répondit pas autrement que par un grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Il l'embrassa à nouveau de manière fugitive et l'emmena à l'extérieur, toujours en lui tenant la main. Hermione commençait à comprendre et elle paniquait sévèrement.

Fred attrapa son verre et sa cuillère et grimpa sur sa chaise, lâchant la main de sa petite-amie, resté à côté. Même si il fit tinter son verre, la majorité des invités le regardaient déjà depuis qu'il était monté, certains avec amusement, certains ce demandant ce qu'il allait encore fait comme bêtise, certains étaient partagés, Ginny et George quant à eux le regardait se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire. Hermione, elle, n'était ni des uns, ni des autres, elle fixait une touffe d'Herbe, lui trouvant soudain un intérêt particulier.

"-Votre attention chers amis ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire..."


	14. Chapitre - 13

Il jauga l'assemblée du regard avec un sourire typique des jumeaux Weasley.  
Si Hermione avait regardé les invités elle aurait sûrement remarqué l'éclat d'inquiétude naissant dans les regards de ceux qui connaissaient personnellement Fred.  
Mais Hermione fixait son petit brin d'herbe avec la même attention qu'elle aurait fixé un professeur. D'ailleurs, elle réfléchissait à lui trouver un nom. Peut-être Stacy ? Non Stacy n'est pas un nom pour de l'her...

"- Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remiercer d'être là. Je sais que je vous est tous manqué et... Non blague à part, je voudrais porter un toast.''  
L'assemblée s'échangeait de nouveaux regards emplis de panique. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley était devenu blanc comme des linges, apeurés de ce que pourrait faire leur fils. Quant à George, il rigolait déjà tout seul.

Fred reprit la parole :

"-Je voudrais porter un toast aux trois femmes de ma vie. Tout d'abord à mère. Maman sans toi je serais pas l'homme que je suis, ici avec vous aujourd'hui. Donc merci à toi -et à ton utérus- ! Non sérieusement Maman est une femme exeptionnelle, elle a sut gérer sept enfants, un mari et un foyer avec le brio d'une grande dame. Elle nous à éduqué de jour en jour -et elle nous éduque encore- avec une force et amour plus puissant que tout. Elle a sut nous engueuler quand il fallait, nous rassurer, nous féliciter quand il le fallait et nous aimer tout le temps. Je sais que tous les enfants pense ça de leur mère, pourtant je me trompe pas en disant que ma Maman c'est une Reine. Et j'ai vu mon père déposer chaque jour des fleurs sur son cœur en attendant les jours meilleurs. Papa ne culpabilise jamais ne jamais lui avoir mis de couronne sur la tête, parce qu'au mieux de ça tu lui as donné du bonheur.  
Maman c'est le genre de femme qui illumine tout le monde de part son amour et sa gentillesse. Faire parti de sa tribu c'est une forme de bonheur constant. Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à chanter des louanges et à crier au monde entier à quel point tu es une grande dame et que tout ces rois avec leur richesses et leurs diamants ne seront jamais riches que nous, ta famille, et ces gens à qui tu as donné ton amour. Je crois parlé au nom de tout mes frères -et de ma sœur- en te disant qu'on t'aime tellement Maman. On t'aime passionnément, comme tu nous aimes."

Il fit une pause dans son monologue pour observer son auditoire tout attendri. Mrs. Weasley avait un large sourire et semblait au bord des larmes. Son mari quant à lui, regardait son fils, les yeux emplis de fierté.

"-La deuxième femme de ma vie, c'est ma sœur Ginevra. Ginny, comment vous dire... C'est une petite boule de feu à l'état pur et je crois bien que son petit-ami vous tiendrait le même discours... (quelques personnes rigolèrent) Tu te souviens George ? Moi oui. Je crois même que c'est mon premier souvenir d'enfance. Nous devions avoir à peu près quatre ans et Ginny un. On était rentré dans sa chambre en douce pendant qu'elle dormait et malgré l'interdiction de maman -ah nos première bêtises !- je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi on avait voulu faire ça... Toujours est-il qu'on s'est approché du berceau, et que George et moi nous somme regarde avec le plus grand sérieux -ouep ça n'arrive pas souvent-. On la regardant dormir toute fragile on s'est promis de la protéger coûte que coûte contre les méchants dragons et les vilains sorciers. C'était ce que faisait les "grand-frères" nous avait-dit Papa... Ginny chérie, regarde toi maintenant et regarde nous. T'as grandis, la p'tite fleur a fleurie mais tu sera toujours ma p'tite sœur. J'crois qu'on peut te le dire maintenant, tout tes frères -moi compris- seront toujours la derrière toi, à te protéger. Harry si tu la laisses faner, les frères Weasley au grand complet viendront te démonter... 'Fin si Ginny laisse des restes... Hahaha ! (Harry passa par toutes les couleurs de peau et déglutit alors que les 5 ainés le regardait avec un sourire en hochant vigoureusement la tête) Ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça Harry, quand je vois quand tu la regardes, je sais avec certitude que ma sœur n'aurait pas put trouver mieux... Enfin, Ginny même si je te le dis jamais, je t'aime et je suis fière d'être ton frère."

Ginny était à présent dans le même état que sa mère. L'assemblée était totalement émue. Fred laissa planer un petite silence. Il regarda Hermione avec un petite sourire craquant -elle avait relevé la tête juste pour le voir- et descendit de sa chaise. Se faisant il attrapa la main d'Hermione qu'il pressa doucement et se retourna à nouveau vers les convives avec une expression de fierté, et une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

"-Enfin, la dernière femme de ma vie c'est mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger. La première fois qu'on les a vus ensemble, avec Ron, tout le monde à pensé qu'il finirait ensemble et moi aussi. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.  
Maman je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te la présenter, alors que tu la connais déjà...  
Mais voilà Maman, Hermione c'est... Je ne sais pas comment te dire...  
Hermione c'est le premier rayon de soleil qui vient réveiller ma peau le matin. Hermione c'est la lumière quand il pleut, la chaleur quand il neige. Hermione c'est la raison de tenir debout quand je vacille. Le rêve de toute ma vie, l'espoir dans l'obscurité.  
Hermione c'est une fille qui sait plein de choses, mais de tout ce qu'elle a put apprendre et m'apprendre c'est l'Amour seul que je retient.  
Parce qu'avant de l'aimer je savais pas ce que ça faisait de regarder quelqu'un et que ça suffise à faire de mon sourire un astre lumineux. Avant de l'aimer je savais pas que ce que s'était que al dépendance à une personne, la drogue d'un sourire, la nécessité d'une vie dans la tienne.  
Hermione, je sais que tu as parfois douté, mais je te promets mon ange que tu es l'Amour de ma vie. Oui on a eu des obstacles, des problèmes, des erreurs, des peines, des larmes mais tu sais qu'on s'aime trop pour ne pas les surmonter ensemble et trouver à nouveau la joie et la tendresse de nos passions.  
N'oublie jamais c'est plus qu'une flamme, plus qu'un feu, c'est un volcan. (il se retourna vers le reste des invités après avoir illuminé Hermione de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.)  
Maman, Papa, les frangins, je sais que c'est un peu tard pour la présenter, après presque cinq années à vivre ensemble dans le bonheur en secret, que vous la présenter maintenant c'est idiot... Mais voilà : Ma famille, je vous présente Hermione Granger, c'est ma petite-amie et je l'aime."

Et sans rien dire de plus, il l'embrassa, passionnément, comme ça devant tout le monde. Devant les soixante convives hébétés, à la bouche grande ouverte comme des poissons.  
Hermione s'en fichait, elle était dans les bras de Fred après trois mois et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, elle paniquerait après.


	15. Chapitre - 14

Après le discours de Fred, la fête avait repris son cours et les deux amants s'étaient rassis, gardant leurs mains liées.  
Tout le monde semblait encore sous le choc. Qui aurait put savoir ? Qui aurait put se douter de leur secret ?  
Pour la majorité des gens Fred et Hermione n'était que de simples amis. Pour la majorité des gens Fred et Hermione faisaient parti de mondes parallèles, étaient totalement opposés.

Mais le Destin avait décidés que la majorité des gens avait faux. Totalement faux.

Molly Weasley avait encore la bouche grande ouverte et le regard éberlué. La mère de famille ne s'était jamais attendue à ça. C'était tout bonnement impensable, même dans ses rêves les plus fous !  
Arthur quand à lui couvait le jeune couple d'un regard protecteur, pourtant tout aussi étonné que les autres. Ses enfants grandissaient de jours, en jours et il ne pouvait plus que les regarder faire, fier d'eux comme le plus heureux des pères.

Harry, Ron et tous les enfants Weasley (assis juste à côté de l'étrange couple avec leurs conjoints respectifs) donnait l'impression que leurs yeux allaient bientôt leur tomber. Enfin Ginny et George eux, regardaient le couple avec un grand sourire et la jeune rouquine ne cessait d'applaudir frénétiquement. Enfin ! Maintenant tout le monde savait que sa meilleure-amie était presque sa belle-sœur !

Durant le dessert Harry posa plein de questions. Malgré l'assourdissante révélation, son instinct lui disait que ce n'est pas ce que Ginny avait laissé échappé l'autre soir, ou pas totalement. Il devrait en parler avec sa cher et tendre d'ailleurs... Bon si elle essayait encore de lui mentir, il n'était pas vraiment sorti de l'auberge...

Une fois que toutes les assiettes furent finies avec une grande gourmandise -nous devons bien l'admettre- les tables disparurent et une douce musique retentit, laissant ainsi l'espace aux convives pour discuter, rigoler, danser et s'asseoir sur les bancs prévus à cet effet.  
Fred et Hermione étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, n'interrompant jamais le contact physique comme pour rendre le présence de l'autre bien réel.  
Après des années à mentir au yeux de tous, après un si long pèlerinage à la poursuite des Horcruxes, après trois mois d'un coma si douloureux, l'idée de quitter l'autre leur semblait inconcevable.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les clins d'œil indiscrets de Tonks confortée dans son idée. Heureusement Fred, ni personne d'autre n'en remarqua rien.

Une heure plus tard tous les anciens Gryffondors -et Luna- discutaient ensemble ( Neville couvait Luna d'un étrange regard que l'étrange jeune fille ne remarqua pas).  
Mr. et Mrs. Weasley s'approchèrent du groupe dans l'espoir de parler à Fred et Hermione. La brune comprit leur regard immédiatement et emmena son petit-ami à l'écart avec eux.

Molly regardait leurs mains liées comme un nouveau spécimen de la science. Au début elle avait bien crue que c'était une blague même si il lui semblait étrange que Hermione ait acceptée d'y participer... Mais en les voyant ensemble, depuis le baiser, il semblait évident que ce n'était pas une énième farce de son fils.

"-Alors vous... ?

-Oui Maman, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Avec Hermione c'était un peu compliqué... Quand aurait voulu vous en parler c'était déjà la guerre et on a choisi d'attendre la fin, pour se protéger mutuellement.

-Je comprends mon chéri. Ne cherche pas à t'excuser. Ton père et moi tenions à vous exprimer notre grande joie et nos félicitations. Hermione ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse que tu fasses réellement partie de la famille." Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir alors que la mère de Fred la prenait dans ses bras, peine perdue.

"-Merci beaucoup... Molly.

-Voyons Hermione chérie, ne prends pas ce ton cérémonieux avec moi... c'est la fête ! Mon fils est sorti du coma et il est en couple avec la plus merveilleuse fille qu'il aurait put trouver. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le responsabiliser, ce n'est peut-être pas un cas perdu après tout...

-Maman ! 'Mione est entrain rougir comme jamais...

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! Bon on vous laisse les enfants !" Et les parents Weasley partirent tous sourires alors qu'Hermione cachaient ses joues sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait, qui tentait de ne pas éclater de rire.

*** (vous comprendrez qu'il ne s'est rien passer de plus intéressant dans le reste de la fête, hormis peut-être le talent de Neville pour draguer de jolie blonde)***

Il était 21h58 à l'horloge de la chambre et Harry Potter observer son aimée coiffer ses cheveux roux. Elle était horriblement attirante, et sa nuisette rouge ne l'aidait pas, mais le sujet n'était pas là...

"-Ginny ?

-Voui ?

-Tu savais pour Fred et Hermione ?

-Yep !" assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire en reposant sa brosse sur la commode.

"-Et c'est de ça que tu voulais parler l'autre soir ?

-J'ai un faible pour les licornes pas toi ?" Harry haussa les sourcils.

"-Il n'y a que Luna pour savoir changer de sujet ainsi. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps Ginny pour ne pas sentir quand tu mens.

-Je ne te mens pas, je te cache des choses.

-C'est pareil.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est toujours pas à moi de te le dire." elle l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

"-Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy quand tu cherches des réponses à tes questions ?" ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Dans la chambre de l'étage inférieur, Fred regardait sa dulcinée avec un grand amusement. Il la laissait quinze minutes pour prendre une douche et il l'a retrouvait à lire !

"-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

-Non Monsieur mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

-Touché !" Hermione sourit largement alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle.

"-Je suis toujours étonné que Maman n'est pas fait de crise cardiaque.

-Fred ! Tu lui as dis qu'on dormait ensemble !" rougit encore sa petite-amie alors qu'elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec la matriarche sur l'installation du couchage.

-Bah elle se doute bien qu'on n'est pas des anges tout blanc non ?" en voyant le regard d'Hermione il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas la laisser répliquer pour sa propre survie.

"-Je suis bon dans les sortilège d'extension de lit non ?" sa dulcinée avisa le petit lit d'enfance du rouquin, devenu un confortable lit double, elle hôcha la tête.

"-D'ailleurs tu sais... Je suis bon en d'autres choses... Je te montre ?" lui chuchota-t-il suavement à l'oreille en posant son livre sur la table de nuit.  
Hermione paniqua immédiatement. Si l'idée de retrouver ses bras l'enchantait tellement, il était évident qu'il remarquerait la forme ronde de son ventre. Et elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce soir.  
C'était idiot de repousser mais elle en était morte de peur.  
Alors elle dit simplement du même ton :

"-C'est tentant effectivement... Mais... Eteignons la lumière d'abord." Fred lui sourit et Hermione ne put s'empêche de se sentir enfin un peu heureuse.

La nuit fut superbe.

*** je pense que le chapitre n'est pas au niveau des autres mais je le trouvais essentiel à l'histoire et j'avoue que certains trucs m'ont un peut posés problèmes... Bref bonne lecture***


	16. Chapitre - 15

Le soleil ne jetait qu'à peine de faibles rayons jaunâtres dans le ciel étoilé quand Hermione se leva, discrète pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme endormi à côté d'elle.  
Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange quand il dormait. Parfois à le voir ainsi, Hermione ressentait dans son ventre une étrange forme de douleur, elle avait l'impression de le revoir, dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital, dans ce foutue coma. Et puis elle remarquait qu'il était appuyé sur le côté pour dormir, un bras sous l'oreiller et qu'il bougeait de temps en temps.  
Si cela la rassurait, elle mettait en revanche quelque instant à calmer les angoisses assourdissantes.

Elle resta debout dans l'obscurité de la pièce quelques minutes, le temps de modérer l'obsession lancinante, la peur du coma. La guerre était peut-être terminée mais les cicatrices restait.  
Son petit-ami bougea dans le lit, et se fut enfin assez pour la rassurer. Elle attrapa alors un leggings, un plaid et son livre actuel, caressa légèrement les cheveux roux de son prince endormi et quitta la chambre silencieusement.

La première horloge du salon indiquait qu'il était presque 6h30. La deuxième, celle ou figurait tous les Weasley avait ces aiguilles pointées toutes ensembles sur "à la maison".  
Avec un sourire pour l'horloge, Hermione se détourna, enfila le leggings (elle ne voulait pas tomber sur un autre habitant de la maison seulement vêtue du maillot de Quidditch de Fred) et s'installa sur le confortablement sur le canapé, pour lire.  
De toutes manière, les nausées qui l'avaient réveillé ne la laisseraient pas se rendormir.

Une heure plus tard ou presque, le bruit de pas dans l'escalier lui fit tourner la tête.

"-Bonjour Hermione !

-Bonjour à vous aussi Molly." la mère de famille finissait de nouer sa robe de chambre, regardant Hermione étrangement.

"-Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Oui... Je me suis réveillée et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors voilà tout..." Mrs. Weasley acquiesça de la tête, partant déjà dans la cuisine. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau en lévitation qu'elle posa sur la table basse en face d'Hermione.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Oh, de la tisane au gingembre et citron, un bol de noix et un d'amandes, ainsi que des gâteaux aux noix. J'ai pris l'habitude de déjeuner ça durant ma première grossesse, et depuis je n'ai pas arrêté ! C'est excellent contre les nausées matinales d'ailleurs." lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.  
Hermione posa son livre, et attrapa la tasse que Mrs. Weasley lui tendait en remerciant.

"-Je me suis dis que ça te soulagerait un peu." Hermione se figea.

"-Co-Comment ça ?" Mrs. Weasley lui répondit d'un rire.

"- J'ai été enceinte six fois Hermione chérie. Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir passé plus de quatre ans de ma vie avec des petits intrus dans le ventre je ne sais pas reconnaître les symptômes ?" Hermione ne répondit rien, trop gênée et la matriarche enchaina avec un grand sourire :

"- Alors ? Tu en est à combien ?

\- Un peu plus de quatre mois... Fred et moi avons... Je suis tombée enceinte le soir de la grande bataille de Poudlard." Molly hocha la tête.

"- Et Fred en pense quoi ?

-Fred ne sait pas." La mère de son petit ami ouvrit grand les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour accuser le coup avant d'hocher la tête et Hermione se justifia en disant :

"-Avec son coma je n'ai pas put lui dire les trois premiers mois, et depuis son réveil je n'ai put le courage de lui redire.

-Redire ?

-Je lui ai dit le soir de son réveil, il était encore... dans un autre monde...

-Ce soir là tu lui as dis que tu es enceinte ?

-Et que je l'aime." Hermione fut immédiatement étouffée par les bras de Mrs. Weasley, se confondant en remerciements pour avoir sortit son fils du coma. La jeune fille en fut mal à l'aise, elle doutait encore que le réveil de Fred est résulté de son monologue... Coïncidence ou pas, elle était pour l'instant heureuse qu'il se soit réveillé, et qu'il n'est pas le moindre souvenir de ce soir là...  
Enfin, Mrs. Weasley revint bien trop vite au sujet de conversation initiale au goût d'Hermione qui aurait bien voulu éviter.

"-Tu comptes lui dire ?

-Bien sûr quelle question... Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça... Il... Il a le droit de savoir. Seulement...

-Seulement tu as peur. Peur que tout devienne alors réel. Peur d'être maman à cet âge et sans tes parents. Et surtout peur de la réaction de Fred n'est pas ?" Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait toujours aimé ce côté maternelle chez Mrs. Weasley, qui avait ce don de tout comprendre en un seul regard. Elle la couva d'un regard maternelle, caressa ses cheveux bruns et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione avait la respiration bloquée, les yeux embués et c'est avec une grande détresse et attention qu'elle écouta les paroles de Mrs. Weasley :

"- Oh, Ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es jeune. Je comprends que tu as peur. On a toujours peur tu sais ? C'est le rôle de maman. J'ai commencé avoir peur la première fois que le médecin ma annoncé que j'attendais un enfant. Et j'ai encore peur. C'est normal. On a toute peur. Peur de se tromper de faire, une erreur. C'est beau les inquiétudes de maman non ? C'est sûrement la plus belle preuve d'amour.  
Et puis il y a l'âge aussi... Vous êtes jeunes Fred et toi. Pour ça, ne t'affole pas. Tu es tellement mature, et je suis persuadée que tu seras une bonne mère. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu t'occupes de Teddy, ou des deux zigotos de meilleurs amis !" elles rigolèrent tout les deux. Le rire d'Hermione était plus léger, plus aigu que d'habitude.

"- Pour tes parents et bien... Je me doutes de ce que tu peux ressentir même si je ne prétendrais jamais savoir. C'est le genre de chose qu'on imagine toujours vivre avec eux. On a besoin d'une mère dans ces moments là. Et... Oui... Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça mais... je ne c'est pas si ça peux te soulager mais je te promets qu'Arthur et moi on sera là pour vous et là pour toi. Je ne sais que je ne remplacerais jamais ta mère mais je te promets d'être comme tel. Si tu as besoin d'un soutien féminin et maternelle tu peux venir me voir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Je serais là pour toi. Nous serons tous là pour vous. Tu fais parti de là famille tu sais. Tout comme Harry si il voulait bien écouter deux secondes quand ont lui dit... Enfin ! Quant à Fred, je ne prétends pas non plus connaître ces réactions à l'avance mais je suis sa mère et je peux te dire que je suis intiment persuadée qu'il en sera le plus heureux des hommes. Il est née dans une famille nombreuse et il aime les enfants, toi comme moi l'avons bien vu dans sa boutique non ? Il a toujours voulu fonder une famille. Bien sûr qu'il est un peu trop jeune comme toi. Mais je vous est bien observer après votre annonce tu sais. Et je connais assez mes enfants pour pouvoir te dire sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'après une semaine d'observation, tu es la femme de sa vie. Votre regard trahit à quel point vous aimez. Vous êtes proches, complémentaires. Alors peut-être êtes vous trop jeune mais vous avez une relation stable, de quoi tenir, une famille qui vous aimes et vous vous aimez. Plus que tout je suis sûre que cet enfant à naître vivra dans les meilleurs conditions possible, au sein d'un foyer qui le chérira comme un précieux trésor. Alors vas-y fonce lui dire, tu verras que tout se passera bien.

-Merci... Comment vous l'avez dit à Mr. ... Arthur la première fois ?" Mrs. Weasley lui sourit largement.

"- Je tremblais de tout mes membres et j'étais morte de peur. Cela faisait à peine trois mois que l'on était mariés et je venais d'avoir 22 ans. Je l'ai attendu devant la porte qu'il rentre de son travail. C'est la première chose que je lui ai dit quand il a passé le seuil et je bégayais. Il a mit du temps à comprendre, il m'a regardé fixement et quand... Quand le message est monté à son cœur, il m'a embrassé comme jamais, m'a fait tournoyé dans les airs... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

-C'est beau.

-C'est l'amour ma chérie et je suis persuadée que ce sera pareil pour Fred et toi." Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête pas vraiment convaincue. Mais le sourire de Molly Weasley était rassurant.  
La discussion vira ensuite sur leur enfance et leurs débuts amoureux.

Hermione lui expliqua tout ou presque. La première année d'amitié légère somme toute normale. La deuxième et la troisième à se chercher, se draguer, les bégayements, les bafouillages, les rougissements... Les baisers dans le Poudlard Express, les vacances. La quatrième année à se chercher toujours, remplie de toute et de peur que Fred avait fini par chasser entièrement. Hermione revint sur cette période avec une émotion toute nouvelle. Elle avait conscience de tous les obstacles et toutes les barrières qu'elle avait put lui imposer par peur de s'engager, de l'aimer, d'être blessée. Et Fred avait persévéré la où tous aurait baissé les bras. Parce qu'il était courageux et parce qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue n'avait-il cesser de lui répéter. Et encore aujourd'hui il lui disait qu'il l'aimait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Hermione se confia à Mrs. Weasley comme elle se serait confiée à sa mère et cette discussion lui dit un bien fou même si elle ne pensa pas à remercier la mère de famille sur le moment.

Elles partir préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble vers 9h00 dans un rire et une complicité délicieuse. Parler ainsi les avait énormément rapprochées. Bien sûr elles changèrent de sujet à l'entente des premiers pas dans l'escalier.

Ginny et Harry furent les premier à rentrer dans la cuisine main dans la main, pas du tout réveillés d'ailleurs et à s'installer à la table.  
Après eux, le défilé des arrivés s'enchaina rapidement -Fred embrassa Hermione pour lui dire bonjour avant de s'asseoir à sa gauche- et ils furent tous attablés en 15 minutes. C'étaient samedi et personne ne travaillaient alors ils étaient évidemment nombreux autour de la table. Malgré le réveil de Fred, ils étaient tous resté au terrier. Histoire de se retrouver en famille sûrement. De la même façon, Mrs. Weasley avait décrété le dimanche midi repas obligatoire de famille, et ses grands enfants qui avaient le nid étaient dans l'impératif de venir manger au Terrier (sauf cas de force majeure comme un coma par exemple avait-elle ajouté le regard rivé sur son fils jumeau qui en avait finit hilare).

Personne ne parlait réellement, entre les pas trop réveillé, ceux qui déjeunaient et qui n'accordait d'attention qu'à leurs céréales et ceux qui lisaient la Gazette, il n'y avait pas de discussions.  
Mais le silence n'était pas gênant, au contraire, Hermione le remerciait même. Si la tisane lui avait fait du bien tout à l'heure, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant et elle ne se sentait pas de parler. Pas du tout.

Et comme à chaque fois Ron fit preuve de son tact légendaire :

"- Bach Ch'Hermione tu manches touchours pas ? t'es toutche pâle."  
La vue de son meilleur ami, le menton dégoulinant de lait et la bouche pleine eut raison d'Hermione et de sa nausée. Elle bondit de la table, courant au toilette avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de dire "Quidditch".

George et sa mère couvaient le 6ème enfant de la famille Weasley d'un regard noir. Harry lui, dévisageait la chaise vide qui avait failli se retrouver au sol dans l'empressement de sa meilleure amie. Il croyait qu'elle allait mieux...

Alors que Fred bondit tout aussi rapidement de sa chaise et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, il entendit derrière lui l'écho de la voix de Ginny qui engueulait Ron, le pauvre n'y comprenant strictement rien.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, et des bruits répugnants se laissaient entendre. Pourtant le rouquin passa le seuil sans même réfléchir.

Celle qu'il aimait était effondré sur le sol, tremblante, se retenant faiblement à la cuvette. Le voyant arriver du coin de l'œil elle poussa un petit grognement et lui dit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

"-Fred va-t'en.

-Non." un nouveau haut-le-cœur empêcha la jeune fille de lui répondre.

Bien décidé de son idée et têtu comme un Weasley, Fred s'approcha d'elle, faisant abstraction totale du dégout et lui tenu les cheveux jusqu'à la fin.  
Ils ne dirent rien, de toute façon Hermione en était bien incapable, mais le rouquin passait comme sa main dans son dos le caressant légèrement comme pour lui assurer qu'il était là avec elle et qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Jamais.

Quand s'en fut finit, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord la baignoire, lui tendit un vers d'eau du robinet, et voyant son état de fatigue, lui nettoya le visage avec douceur et un gant de toilette humide.

Hermione était toujours muette, honteuse. Pourtant elle finit par prendre la parole, sa voix encore rauque.

"-Désolée...

-De quoi ? Que j'ai vu ça ?

-Oui." Fred inspira avant de la regarder, un petit sourire au visage.

"-Hermione tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Tu n'as même pas a t'excuser. D'une part parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal et d'autre part car je suis là parce que je l'ai voulu et parce qu'est ce de mon devoir... Je t'aime pour tout tu sais, pour les bons moments et les moins bons comme celui-là, j'ai pris le package." il réussit à la faire rire faiblement.

"-Non tu sais ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir à avoir peur. Je t'aime tout le temps. Quand t'es belle et quand tu l'es moins, quand t'es en bonne santé et quand tu es malade, quand tout va bien et quand tout va mal. Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer parce que je t'ai vu ainsi. Au contraire, je t'en aime encore plus. De voir parfois que tu es humaine... Parce que tant de perfection dans un si petit corps ça en devient bizarre !" elle rigola encore, une petite chaleur naquit dans le ventre de Fred. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la baignoire et la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassent le front.

"-Alors tu es encore désolée ?"  
Hermione aurait voulu lui répondre "oui". Elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était désolée d'être enceinte, à quel point elle s'en voulait de ne rien dire, de lui mentir.  
Elle ne dit rien. Hermione resta muette. Elle savait qu'il entendrait dans sa voix qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Alors elle fit "non" de la tête. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

"- Hermione ?" demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Au mouvement du petit corps lové contre lui, il sentit qu'elle l'écoutait. Alors Fred continua :

"-Pourquoi est-tu malade ?"  
Son aimée de lui répondit pas. Pas de suite.  
Il sentit le petit corps se raidir. Il la regarda se lever rapidement sans comprendre pourquoi.

"-Hermione ?

-C'est rien... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais pas trop. Une indigestion sûrement, j'ai l'estomac fragile. Haha !" son rire était forcé, rauque et aigu, pas naturel, menteur.

"-On va la refaire. Hermione qu'est que tu as ?

-Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas !" Fred inspira bruyamment, tentant coûte que coûte de garder son calme. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien si s'énervait. Il connaissait Hermione. Il la connaissait très bien. Trop bien. Et il savait qu'hausser la voix ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

"- Non. Je m'inquiète. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas rien.

-Mais si, ce n'est qu'une indi...

-Une indigestion qui dure plus de deux semaines ? Qui te réveille en pleine nuit ? Sans compter tout les autres symptômes. Alors putain Hermione ! Dis moi ce que tu as ! Je t'en supplie..."

Hermione s'écarta encore plus. Elle resta dos à lui. Elle ne dit rien.  
Pourtant elle aurait voulu lui demander comme ils savait pour les nausées, les vomissements et sûrement tout les autres symptômes...  
Mais elle s'en doutait.  
Alor elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle le faisait, il lirait la panique dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait très bien, trop bien.  
Alors elle ne se retourna pas. Elle resta à fixer les rayures de la porte, cherchant la meilleure solution pour ne pas lui dire la vérité, et s'en sortir.

La peur revenait en courant, se nichait dans son être, l'asphyxiait, l'empêchait de parler. De toute manière Hermione, ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire, ainsi. Ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de vomir. Alors qu'un colère froide d'inquiétude couvait dans son regard, se n'était pas le bon moment.  
Mais quand serait-ce le bon moment ?

"-Fred, je s...

-LES ENFANTS DESCENDEZ VITE ! ON A DE LA VISITE !"

Fred fixa la porte de la salle de bain, d'où leur était parvenu l'appel bruyant de sa mère, comme si il cherchait à la maudire. La maudire d'avoir couper Hermione dans son élan. Alors qu'elle avait enfin décidé de lui parler...  
Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille qui s'était retournée et restait figée devant lui, le regard fuyant.

"-Toi, moi. On reprendra cette discussion. Je n'en est pas terminé." sa petite-amie hocha la tête, et sortit de la salle de bain, quasiment en courant.  
Laissant derrière elle un Fred Weasley plus perdu et inquiet que jamais.


	17. Chapitre - 16

Minerva McGonagall était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un chignon serré, les lèvres pincées, elle était assise sur le bord d'un fauteuil du salon des Weasley.

Sur le canapé en face d'elle, les membres du trio d'or était assis, visiblement perdus (et derrière eux les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny). Elle se souvint de combien ils pouvaient l'énerver, de leur temps à Poudlard, à être toujours fourrés dans les ennuis.  
Maintenant, si il s'y retrouvait à nouveau, c'était de sa faute.

Son regard s'attarda sur Miss Granger. Elle ne savait pas quoi en dire, pas quoi en penser. La jeune femme devant elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle se souvenait. Elle était méconnaissable habillée ainsi, avec ce qui semblait être un maillot de Quidditch de Gryffondor avec 'Weasley 05' dans le dos et beaucoup trop ample pour elle. Néanmoins, le professeur McGonagall avait parfois l'impression de voir des courbes quand elle bougeait.  
Pourtant ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de McGonagall, c'était le teint pâle et les légères cernes sous les yeux de la jeune brune.

Mais Minerva McGonagall ne posa aucune question. Ca ne la regardait pas après tout. Elle se contenta de parler de ce pourquoi elle était venue, de sa voix sévère habituelle (si bien que Ron la fixait des yeux, immobile, comme si il était encore son élève).

"-Jeune gens.

-Professeur.

-J'aimerais que vous sachiez avant toute chose que j'en suis infiniment désolée. Je sais bien que nous ne sortons tous qu'à peine de la guerre, que les séquelles sont encore fraîche dans nos mémoires et que vous n'auriez jamais du avoir tous ces poids sur vos jeunes épaules de...

-Venez en au faits Professeur." Minerva hocha la tête.

"-J'y viens, Monsieur Potter. Comme vous le savez, les Aurors sont actuellement à la recherche de tous les partisans encore liberté de... Lord Voldemort... Il se trouve qu'une de leurs perquisitions chez un de ces sorciers dissidents a donner ce... résultat." elle tira sur les pans de sa robe, laissant apercevoir un grand carton, qu'elle posa sur la table. Il était remplis de petits cahiers à la couvertures noires et aux pages jaunies.

"-Professeur... qu'est ce ?

\- Les Cahiers Perdus Potter." Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny semblaient totalement largués. Minerva regarda son ancienne et meilleure élève avec espoir.

"- Harry ! Les Cahiers Perdus sont parmi les objets magiques les plus célèbres du monde sorcier ! Ce sont les derniers vestiges des Sibylles.

-De quoi ? Sibylles comme la prof' Trelawney ?" Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, désespérée.

"- Par Merlin, Ron ! De qui crois-tu qu'elle tient son nom ?! Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler des Sibylles ?" Ron secoua la tête, et sa meilleure amie soupira d'autant plus avant de grogner :

"-Tu n'écoutais jamais en cours ! ARH ! ... Les Sibylles étaient parmi les créatures magiques les

plus puissante.

-"Etaient" ?

-Oui Harry.

-Comment ça ?" Hermione ferma les yeux. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

"- Les Sibylles vivaient il y a environ 800 ans. Leur peuple est mort à son apogée... Il faut savoir que les Sibylles étaient toutes des sorcières... et des fées. Des hybrides. Le résultat du sang de ces deux espèces mêlées donnait des êtres surpuissants, aux pouvoirs sans égaux... et capable de voir l'avenir. Personne n'a jamais sut comment elles sont mortes. Le fait est qu'elles ont toutes été décimées... Les Sibylles consignaient toutes leurs visions dans des cahiers... Ils ont été volés et plus personnes ne les a retrouvés... Jusqu'à maintenant...

-Les Cahiers Perdus.

-Oui Potter. Ces cahiers sont extrêmement puissants. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils contiennent mais... le ministre Kingsley et moi pensons que ce qui a été consigné à l'intérieur pourrait... anéantir le monde sorcier." un froid tomba immédiatement dans la pièce.

"-COMMENT CA ?!

\- Monsieur Potter, calmez vous ! Nous n'en savons pas plus. Le... Les cahiers sont écrit avec des symboles... Et aucun des experts du ministère n'a sut déchiffrer la langue des Sibylles, vous êtes notre meilleure espoir Miss Granger.

-Putain ! Je croyais que c'était finit tous ça ! Pourquoi à chaque fois les emmerdes c'est pour nous ?!

-Harry s'il te plait ce n'est pas dangereux !" Hermione s'était levé à la suite de son meilleur ami, pour lui faire face, et Ron juste après elle.

"- Pas dangereux ?! Hermione ! Le continu de ces trucs pourrait probablement tous nous buter mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?!

-Oui Harry ! Pour l'instant, personne n'est mort. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est se préparer. Et tant que j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas dangereux, ça ne l'est pas ! Point ! ... Professeur McGonagall, j'accepte votre demande. Se fut un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- De même Miss Granger. J'étais persuadée que vous accepterez. Je vous ferais parvenir demain matin, tous les livres et dictionnaires que le Ministère et Poudlard sont en mesures de vous prêtez pour vous aidez et..."

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était partie sans se résonner, et l'écho de ses pieds sur les marches de l'escalier résonnaient encore dans le salons, sous le regard étonné de tous, et les sourcils froncés de Fred.

"-Hermione !"

Quand Ginny était remonté dans sa chambre, quelques minutes après, elle avait eut la surprise de trouver sa meilleur amie affalé sur son lit.  
Cette dernière venait de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé avec Fred, une heure auparavant.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la jeune mère, sa meilleure amie ajouta :

"-'Mione ! Je t'en prie... Il faut lui dire." la brune hocha faiblement la tête, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

La jeune fille passa le reste de la journée à fuir son petit-ami. Le seul moment ou il se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce fut pour le déjeuner.  
Fred avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois depuis des heures mais elle n'avait de cesse de le fuir.  
Il l'avait en cet instant à porté de main, mais il renonça à faire une scène devant toute sa famille. Et Hermione lui échappa encore.  
Mais pas avant qu'il ait put observer ses yeux rouges.

Ainsi il passa l'après-midi à la chercher partout, et Hermione à le fuir partout.  
Dans ce périple, elle oublia de fuir le frère jumeau de celui qu'elle évitait désormais comme la peste.

George réussit à la bloquer seule à seule dans le couloir du 2ème étage au alentours de 15h00.

"- Hermione Jane Granger à quoi tu joues ?!

-J'ai... j'ai si... peur... George..." le jeune homme se calma énormément en voyant l'état morale de son amie, et ses yeux embués de larmes sa voix se fit plus douce :

"-Hermione, il faut lui dire, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mon frère.

-Trois Weasley qui me disent la même chose le même jour... C'est ma fête ?" et sans attendre de réponse, elle contourna, et partie presque en courant.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à pleurer dans sa chambre, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait peur, tellement peur...  
Elle était une Gryffondor pourtant non ?

Avec le recul, elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle avait fait ça.  
Sûrement un déclic, une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui cria que même si Fred la détestait après, il avait le droit de savoir.

Elle débarqua dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie aux alentours de 18h00. Ginny était en train de chantonner, visiblement en train de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre...

"- Gin' ? Excuse-moi de te déranger... Mais j'ai... Besoin d'aide... Tu pourrais me prêter un rouge à lèvres s'il te plait ?" la rouquine dévisagea son amie, avant de comprendre.

"-Tu vas... ?

-Oui."

Ginny lui sauta au cou en hurlant de joie.

Lorsque Fred rentra dans sa chambre d'enfance, qu'il partageait avec Hermione désormais, il trouva cette dernière assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les yeux gonflés.

"- Hermione ? Je te cherchais partout ! On a pas finit notre discussion tu sais ?

-Je sais.

-Tu me fuyais ?

-Oui." son petit-ami voulu lui demandait pourquoi, mais il s'en doutait. Alors il préféra reposer la même question qu'il lui avait poser le matin même.

"- 'Mia, qu'est ce que tu as ?"

Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne lui répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se lever difficilement, sous le regard décontenancé de Fred, et de se poster en face de lui. Et puis, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

"-Enlève mon tee-shirt."


	18. Chapitre - 17

Il crut que c'était une blague au début. Evidemment, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de la dévêtir alors que ce n'était même à l'ordre de la conversation ?  
Oui, elle se moquait de lui.  
Sauf que c'était lui. Lui le professionnel des blagues de mauvais goûts, lui qui se cachait toujours derrière l'humour pour ne pas dévoiler ses sentiment. Lui qui cherchait à rire dans es moments de paniques.  
Le sentiment de panique qui l'emprisonnait depuis qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait chez sa petite-amie, monta d'un cran, sans qu'il ne puisse explique pourquoi.

"-Pardon ?" Fred avait bien compris sa phrase la première fois, mais il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire...

"-Fred. Enlève mon tee-shirt."  
Encore une fois, il pensa un premier lieu à une farce ou bien une tentative vaine de détendre l'atmosphère, peut-être bien les deux. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas...  
Hermione pouvait-elle commencer à perdre la tête.

Non, elle était parfaitement sérieuse, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu même. Et l'éclat dans ses yeux qui le regardaient désormais confirmait la sincérité et la gravité de la jeune femme en cet instant.  
Il observa son tee-shirt, son ancien maillot de Quidditch lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Hermione nageait littéralement dedans. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus que ses tee-shirts à lui désormais. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient bien trop grand pour elle. Quand il lui avait demandé, elle lui avait répondu avec un petit sourire malicieux "j'essaie de lancer une nouvelle mode." Ils avaient rigolé tout les deux. Bien-sûr, Fred la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la vérité. Néanmoins, il avait crut que c'était lié au coma, de près ou de loin au sentiments qu'elle avait put ressentir durant ses longs mois ou il n'avait sut que briller de son absence.  
Et maintenant elle lui demandait de lui enlever ce morceau de tissu ou elle se perdait. Pourquoi ?

Comme pour l'encourager elle étendit ses bras, pointes des doigts vers le plafonds, yeux fermés. Il n'en chercha pas plus, malgré son état dérouté, déphasé, perdu.  
La texture du vêtements dans ses mains était-telle qu'il se souvenait : Confortable, douce.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit hachée, quand elle entendit le bruit du maillot de Fred atterrissant sur le sol.  
Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

La jeune fille portait un adorable soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, qui aurait eu vite fait d'aguicher Fred, en temps normal.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait que faire. Son cerveau était arrêté, figé, calciné.  
Son regard était rivé en dessous de la poitrine de sa compagne.  
Sur le ventre d'Hermione, un seul mot était écrit, avec un maquillage de couleur rouge framboise. La calligraphie était belle, raffinée, dessinée avec soin : l'écriture d'Hermione.  
Ce n'était qu'un seul mot écrit en rouge sur sa peau.

Un seul mot, pourtant Fred sentait son univers s'écrouler, s'effriter, fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Il tremblait et étouffait de chaleur d'un même coup.  
Sa vision était floue, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Ce n'était que huit lettres, seulement huit lettres. Huit lettres qui dansaient sur la rétine du jeune homme avec un rythme effréné.  
Fred se demanda si il savait lire.  
C'était impossible.  
Comment ça pouvait être la vérité.

Il regarda attentivement Hermione, parcourut sa peau du regard comme pour y chercher la réponse.  
Il l'observa si attentivement, avec une attention si particulière à la tâche que c'était à se demander si il ne cherchait pas à voir en elle.  
Les yeux froncés, il contempla pendant de longue minute le ventre de celle qui l'aimait. Les courbes nouvelles, la bosse naissante désormais nettement marquée, le dos qui commençait légèrement à s'arquer.  
Et Hermione restait immobile. Immobile sous ce regard imprécis, perdu, en quête de réponse.

Les yeux du rouquin n'avait de cesse de faire des allers-retours entre les arrondis de son corps et le mots "Enceinte" qui se dessinait incontestablement sous le nombril.

Ce n'était pas une inertie, c'était une transe. Le silence en devenait inquiétant pour Hermione, douloureux pour Fred.

Il finit par adresser (ce qui leur sembla des éternités plus tard) d'une voix tremblante, grave, rauque, lente :

"-Hermione... Je... Hermione ! Je... C'est... C'est... vrai ?

\- Oui. Oui, Fred. Je suis... Enceinte." sa voix à elle aussi était tremblante, effacée, plaintive.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, la lumière dans ses yeux noisettes, il sut que ce n'était pas une blague. Que c'était vrai.  
Ainsi, tous s'expliquait : les nausées, les vomissements, la fatigue, les pulls trop longs, les sautes d'humeur, les sentiments à fleur de peau et tout le reste. Oui, tout s'expliquait...  
Il se souvint soudainement de ce matin, la discussion dans la salle de bain. C'est qu'elle allait lui dire, avant que sa mère ne les coupe. Il en était sûr maintenant.

"-Comment... ?

-Le soir de la Grande Bataille, la salle sur demande. On avait pas lancé de sort de contraception. Le reste tu sais comment ça se passe." la voix d'Hermione était neutre, posée, comme dans un essai de faux détachement, elle essayait de se comporter comme dans l'ancien temps, en cours. Comme si les questions de Fred n'était que de vagues interrogations sur un nouveau sortilège à apprendre.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, un essai raté. Elle tremblait, elle fuyait ses yeux.

Le jeune Weasley, conta sur ses doigts d'un air absent : mai, juin, juillet, aout, septembre...

"-Tu est enceinte de quatre mois ?!" elle hocha la tête, ajoutant :

"-Quatre mois et une semaine.

-Quatre mois et une semaine ? Tu es enceinte depuis quatre mois et une semaine mais tu n'as jamais jugé utile de me tenir au courant ?!" sa voix à lui aussi était maintenant totalement chevrotante et déchirant.  
Hermione le savait, il était en colère, il se retenait juste de crier...

Elle ne dit rien, elle riva ses yeux dans les siens. Dans ses iris noisettes, tant de sentiments étaient lisibles que s'en étaient à donner le tournis. Ils se mélangeaient, s'emmêlaient à rendre fou.

Le silence de sa petite-amie acheva d'énerver Fred.

"-C'était quoi le principe ?! Me sortir, "tiens Freddie tu va être Papa !" le jour de la naissance ?! Tu n'as jamais, je sais pas moi, penser à me notifier que j'avais réussi à te mettre en cloque ? NON ?!"

La jeune femme déglutit, elle était terrifiée bien sûr. Elle le connaissait désormais depuis tellement longtemps pour le comprendre mieux qu'elle ne se comprenait elle-même et elle savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il répétait plus ou moi la même chose, c'est qu'il était irrité. Enragé même.  
Mais elle aussi commençait à sentir une colère sourde dans la poitrine.

"-Je te signale, que ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé de passer trois mois dans le coma !

-... Et ça fait aussi un mois que je suis de retour, un mois que tu me vois tous les jours !

-Je sais ! Mais... J'avais... Peur..." Fred fronça les sourcils, la toisant du regard.

"- Peur ?! PEUR ?! PEUR ! MAIS PUTAIN ! PEUR DE QUOI ?! QUE JE T'EN VEUILLE ? QUE JE T'EN VEUILLE D'ETRE TOMBEE ENCEINTE ? TU CROYAIS QUOI ?!"

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

"-OUI ! J'ai tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu sois en colère, que tu ne veuilles pas de cet enfant. Jm'en veux tellement... Je suis tellement désolée Fred ! Tellement désolée..."

Hermione pleurait totalement désormais. La vue de ce petit corps en larmes, calma presque instantanément Fred.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula instinctivement.

"-Hermione... Comment as tu pus penser ça une seule seconde ? Ma chérie... Viens là." disant cela, il ouvrit largement ses bras, l'invitant inutilement d'un signe de tête à venir s'y nicher.  
Elle le dévisagea faiblement de ses petits yeux larmoyants durant une dizaine de secondes, avant de se jeter contre lui, entourant son coups de ses bras avec une force étonnante pour un corps autant ravagé par les sanglots. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, sans bouger, sans parler, sans rien dire, sans rien d'autre que le bruits des sanglots étouffés, et des souffles mélangés.  
Fred sentait désormais nettement le petit ventre nu et galbé d'Hermione contre son torse. Il sentait aussi les petites gouttes salées qui s'écrasaient rapidement sur son épaules.

Il ne réalisait encore que faiblement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quelques larmes de joie coulèrent lentement jusqu'à aller s'écraser dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Emporté d'un élan d'amour puissant, pour ce tout petit corps délicat, faible et fort, rond, magnifique et tellement vulnérable, il souleva Hermione du sol et la posa délicatement sur leur lit, la gardant serrée dans ses bras.

"-Hermione..." comme ce matin, il sut qu'elle l'écoutait à la tension qui la parcourut toute entière. Les sanglots s'étouffèrent, elle retint son souffle.

"- Ma chérie... Je sais que cette grossesse est accidentelle... mais en ce qui me concerne elle était désirée. Bien sûr je l'attendais pas pour toute de suite, mais dans quelque années." il eut un petit rire bref avant de continuer :

"-Enfin maintenant qu'il est là ! Tu sais mon Amour, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être tombée enceinte ou d'en être désolée. Pourquoi tu serais désolée que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie, ou même de faire de moi chaque jour le plus heureux des hommes ?"

Hermione releva la tête, un large sourire malgré ses pleurs.

"-C'est vrai ? Le plus beau jour de ta vie ?

-Bien sûr ! 'Fin jusqu'au prochain...

-Le prochain ?

-Oui ! Mon projet dans la vie c'est de te faire tout une équipe de Quidditch minimum !"

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"- Woh woh ! Doucement ! Laisse nous avoir le premier d'abord!"

Ils rirent tous les deux. Quand leurs fous-rires furent calmés, Fred attrapa le visage de sa petite amie d'une main douce. Il essuya les larmes et lui offrir un petit sourire.

"-Alors je suis pardonnée ?" il se figea soudain plus sérieux.

"- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Hermione ! Je vais être papa avec la femme de vie que veux tu de plus ?

-Rien ?

-Exactement Princesse ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Je le sais oui. Et je t'aime aussi Fred."

Le jeune homme n'en demanda pas plus avant de l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant. Ce baiser avait un goût nouveau, peut-être celui de leurs larmes mélangées ou peut-être bien celui de tous ces sentiments qui les traversaient, dominés par l'amour et la joie.

Les passions de la soirée cédèrent la place à une nouvelle. Le soutien-gorge noir, le tee-shirt, le pantalon, le leggings, et le reste de leurs sous-vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le maillot de Quidditch sur le sol usé.  
Cette nuit, le couple eut la sensation qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu de pareille auparavant.  
Cette nuit là, il s'abandonnèrent à l'autre avec passion, et la lumière encore allumée...


	19. Chapitre - 18

Fred clignotait des paupières un bref instant. Sur la table de nuit le réveil indiquait qu'il était 4 heures 36.  
C'était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Bien trop tôt alors que le soleil était loin de se lever. Et pourtant, la porte de la chambre grinçait encore.

Fred se leva rapidement en grognant. Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt, sortit de la chambre simplement vêtu d'un caleçon.  
Comme la veille, il n'eu aucun mal à retrouver Hermione, affalée mollement au dessus de la cuvette de W.C.

Il lui prit à nouveau les cheveux, lui caressant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que ses soubresauts cessent.  
Comme la veille, il l'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui donna un verre d'eau.

Hermione semblait littéralement épuisée et Fred eu le réflexe instinctif de prendre ce corps fragile dans les bras.  
Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle abritait la vie.

"-C'est comme ça tous les matins n'est ce pas ?" elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

Le silence revint alors immédiatement dans la petite salle de bain, encore baignée de nuit.  
Fred observa fixement sa petite amie se laver les dents, le regard rivé sur le petit ventre que son pull à lui peinait désormais à cacher.

Ils finirent par retourner dans leur chambre, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient put se recoucher, alors il s'installèrent sur le lit -Fred lançant un sort d'assourdissement auparavant- et commencèrent à discuter.  
De tout de rien peut-être, mais surtout du bébé à naître en particulier et de ses mois de coma où Fred l'avait laissée seule avec sa grossesse (le jeune homme pleura quand Hermione lui avoua ses presque tentatives de suicide).

Hermione lui raconta tout. Tout depuis ce fameux deux mai ou il était tombé dans le coma. Elle lui raconta son état dépressif, noir, emplie de tristesse ou elle se débrouillait tous les jours pour venir le voir en secret. Elle lui raconta les premiers symptômes, le début de ses doutes, qui avaient finis validé par un minuscule test moldu. Elle lui raconta comment son frère jumeau l'avait croisé à St-Mangouste. Comment il l'avait sauvé, avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et avait immédiatement commencer à prendre encore plus soin d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et parfois contre son gré. Comment il l'avait couvé, forcé à venir habiter au Terrier pour la surveiller elle et sa dépression. Et puis elle lui raconta ce fameux soir à l'hôpital, ce fameux soir de son réveil, ou elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois depuis trois mois.  
Fred fut intiment persuadé que son réveil venait de là. Hermione ne voulait rien savoir. Elle en était juste heureuse.

Et puis ils parlèrent du mini-Weasley aussi. Fred voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'il devait savoir, et même un peu plus.  
Quand elle lui apprit que le prochain rendez-vous chez le médecin aurait lieu dimanche prochain à 10h30, il sauta si fort sur le lit qu'Hermione en éclata de rire. Il tremblait littéralement d'impatience !

A 9h du matin ils tombèrent de sommeil l'un contre l'autre, et Fred n'avait pas enlevé sa main du petit ventre d'Hermione. Il l'avait posé au début de leur conversation, le caressant doucement, refusant de l'enlever.  
Ses gestes de tendresse avait d'ailleurs émue Hermione plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et les deux jeunes parents s'endormirent avec un large sourire béat.

Réveillé vers 11h15 sans trop savoir pourquoi, Fred prit un malin plaisir à sortir doucement sa douce du sommeil. Elle ressemblait peut-être à un ange quand elle dormait mais si ils loupaient le repas de famille du Dimanche ils se feraient ada kadavrisé net par sa mère.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, elle semblait radieuse malgré ses cernes et Fred l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'est put dire un mot.  
La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Fred la suivit, une idée en tête.

Il l'attrapa par derrière, la serrant dans bras alors qu'elle allait ouvrir le tiroir contenant les tee-shirt du garçon.  
Et tout en posant ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione il commença à murmurer d'un voix tendre :

"- Princesse c'est moi qui t'habille aujourd'hui.

-Toi ? Je croyais que tu préférais me... déshabiller..." lui répondit-elle d'un ton sensuelle en succombant à ses caresses.

"-Tu as raison. Et l'idée est bien tentante mais j'ai envie de choisir tes vêtements aujourd'hui...

-Je n'aime pas ça... Tu ne supportes pas les femmes poupées et moi non plus alors... tu as une idée derrière la tête." il rigola, amusée qu'elle le connaisse si bien désormais. Pourtant il ne démordit pas.

"- Peut-être... Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à te dire que je m'entraine pour bientôt... Aller ! Ca va être amusant 'Mia !" elle se retourna pour lui faire face, suspicieuse. Mais ne décelant rien d'autre que de l'amusement et de la joie dans son regard, elle finit par s'écarter pour le laisser accéder à l'armoire et la commode.

Content qu'elle ait abdiquer si vite, Fred s'habilla rapidement et puis fouilla dans les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"-On commence par le bas... Tiens met ce jean ! J'adore quand tu le portes !" demanda le jeune homme en lui lançant joyeusement le bout de tissus.

Elle le dévisagea avec des grands yeux.

"- Tu es fou ! Plus aucun jeans ne me va désormais...

\- Ah oui ? Désolé... Bon bah celui-là alors." en lui lançant un pantalon ample taille basse. Elle enleva le haut de son petit-ami avec lequel elle avait dormit, restant un bref instant en sous-vêtement avant de se vêtir du pantalon.  
Le rouquin loucha un instant sur ce soutien-gorge noir qu'il lui adorait voir porter avant de chercher (à regret) un haut pour la vêtir. Il finit par lui tendre un simple tee-shirt blanc opaque... qui appartenait à la jeune fille.  
Elle le regarda à nouveau avec des grands yeux.

"- Es-tu de plus en plus fou ! Je portais ce tee-shirt quand je n'étais pas enceinte avec ce tee-shirt on va...

\- Voir ton joli petit ventre rebondi ? C'est le but Princesse.

-Fred..." il s'approcha d'elle de sorte à lui prendre les mains avant de lui répondre :

"- Ecoute 'Mia... Hermione, ma chérie, nous ne pourrons pas leur cacher le mini-Weasley éternellement. C'est déjà remarquable que tu ais put leur cacher si longtemps, et à moi y compris. Il va falloir leur dire tu sais. Je propose que tu portes un tee-shirt à toi, et si aucun de nos proches ne le devine, nous leur annoncerons à la fin du repas.

\- Il vont m'en vouloir... Tu crois ?

-Mia... Pourquoi t'en voudraient-t-ils ? C'est idiot, ne pense pas ça. Tu verras qu'ils seront tous heureux d'accueillir un mini-Weasley. Ma sœur et mon frère ont bien réagit non ? Même si les circonstances étaient différentes... " elle hocha la tête, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Fred.

"- Tu as sûrement raison, tu les connais mieux que moi... Mais arrêtez tous de dire 'mini-Weasley' tout le temps, parce que se sera aussi un mini-Granger !

\- Oh crois moi, ça je sais !" lui affirma-t-il en éclatant de rire.


	20. Chapitre - 19

Une délicieuse odeur de petits plats maisons embaumait l'air.

En toute évidence les Weasley avaient dut reconstruire le Terrier avec leurs primes de guerre. Ca avait été nécessaire de le faire, et même si les travaux avaient été teinté d'une tristesse ambiante, Hermione avait vu et aidé le clan des rouquins à tout reconstruire durant le mois de Juin -elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte à la toute fin-.  
Mrs. Weasley avait tenu à ce que tout soit refait à l'exacte identique. Ils auraient sûrement put s'acheter une plus grande maison, ou la rénover bien plus luxueusement.  
Mais si il y avait une chose qu'Hermione avait finit par comprendre sur les Weasley, c'est qu'ils aimaient leur petit nid douillet comme il était, et qu'ils n'en avaient que faire de l'argent et des dorures, des couvertures de satin et des verres de Cristal.  
Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant après la guerre, à tout refaire comme avant, et ça avait été réussi avec brio d'ailleurs ! Les marches bancales, les fissures dans le mur tout était revenu comme c'était avant. Enfin presque...  
En regardant le résultat, il avait été sensiblement visible pour tous que ce qui manquait était bel et bien autre chose que matériel : l'Ame du Terrier.  
C'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'à cette époque, le seul qui aurait put la ranimer, était alité à St-Mangouste, presque aussi mort qu'elle.

Depuis que Fred était revenu, le Terrier reprenait vie lentement. Chaque jour, c'était une reconstruction de l'immatériel qui se faisait.

En descendant les marches inégales - et plus ou moins dangereuses- de l'escalier, ce fut la réflexion qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.  
Elle devinait, elle sentait la présence de Fred derrière, occupé à descendre l'escalier, mais probablement un plus à la regarder...

Elle l'avait déjà descendu tant de fois, ces fichus escaliers bancals ! Avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy, les jumeaux...  
Elle se souvenait avec forces de détails, le nombre de fois ou elle avait discerné sa présence dans son dos, alors qu'elle descendait les marches avec son ou ses meilleurs amis pour aller manger. Elle avait retenu avec précision la sensation de son regard sur sa nuque, à lui dresser les poils, à la faire frissonner. Elle n'en avait jamais été sûre mais elle aurait sûrement été prête à parier que c'était devenu un jeu pour lui, avec le temps. De la dévorer du regard ainsi, alors qu'ils descendaient ces escaliers tordus, complétement inconscient, au risque de se faire prendre.  
C'était Fred, c'était pour ce genre de détails qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir descendu ces escaliers dans tous ses états : la peine, la joie, le rire, la colère, la tristesse, les pleurs, l'angoisse du lendemain, et l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Mais jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait descendu ces escaliers dans un tel état de stress.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un contrôle ou un examen qui l'attendait en bas, non c'était bien pire.  
Ce n'était pas seulement un test ou une épreuve, ni même les deux à la fois. Non. Au bas de ses escaliers, c'est le poids de ses secrets qui l'attendait avec un regards narquois. C'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis 4 mois et une semaine, tout, absolument tout. C'était regarder ce qui était devenu sa famille, les regarder dans les yeux et dire "je suis enceinte". Et ça, elle n'était même pas sûre que Godric Gryffondor en ait jamais eut le courage...

Elle se demandait comment l'Amour de sa vie faisait pour rester aussi calme derrière elle, avec son sourire aux lèvres.  
Non... Pas le sien. Ce sourire là, elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était tellement plus grand, tellement plus éclatant, tellement plus heureux... C'était un sourire qui semblait clamer haut et fort qu'il était le plus chanceux de tous.  
Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas compris sur l'instant, c'est que c'était la vu de celle qu'il aimait, et de son ventre qui lui soufflait.

De toute façon, comme je le disais plus tôt, Hermione était beaucoup trop angoissée pour réussir à réfléchir correctement. Envolée la belle tête pleine de naguère, celle d'aujourd'hui bouillonnait tellement trop pour réussir à produire une seule pensée raisonnée.  
C'était une nouvelle forme de guerre qui s'animait en elle. Celle qui mérite tout les combats : l'amour maternel.

Mais arriverait-il à expliquer aux yeux de tous leur proches une grossesse aussi précoce ?  
Sa Peur lui criait que non, mais la main de Fred sur son épaule et le baiser qui venait de déposer sur son front lui criait tout le contraire.  
Hermione ne savait pas qui écouter, elle était perdue. Au fond, elle aurait seulement voulu que cette journée fut terminée, ou bien trouver enfin ce courage qui lui avait valu une place à Gryffondor...


	21. Chapitre - 20

Une délicieuse odeur de petits plats maisons embaumait l'air.

En toute évidence les Weasley avaient dut reconstruire le Terrier avec leurs primes de guerre. Ca avait été nécessaire de le faire, et même si les travaux avaient été teinté d'une tristesse ambiante, Hermione avait vu et aidé le clan des rouquins à tout reconstruire durant le mois de Juin -elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte à la toute fin-.  
Mrs. Weasley avait tenu à ce que tout soit refait à l'exacte identique. Ils auraient sûrement put s'acheter une plus grande maison, ou la rénover bien plus luxueusement.  
Mais si il y avait une chose qu'Hermione avait finit par comprendre sur les Weasley, c'est qu'ils aimaient leur petit nid douillet comme il était, et qu'ils n'en avaient que faire de l'argent et des dorures, des couvertures de satin et des verres de Cristal.  
Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant après la guerre, à tout refaire comme avant, et ça avait été réussi avec brio d'ailleurs ! Les marches bancales, les fissures dans le mur tout était revenu comme c'était avant. Enfin presque...  
En regardant le résultat, il avait été sensiblement visible pour tous que ce qui manquait était bel et bien autre chose que matériel : l'Ame du Terrier.  
C'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'à cette époque, le seul qui aurait put la ranimer, était alité à St-Mangouste, presque aussi mort qu'elle.

Depuis que Fred était revenu, le Terrier reprenait vie lentement. Chaque jour, c'était une reconstruction de l'immatériel qui se faisait.

En descendant les marches inégales - et plus ou moins dangereuses- de l'escalier, ce fut la réflexion qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.  
Elle devinait, elle sentait la présence de Fred derrière, occupé à descendre l'escalier, mais probablement un plus à la regarder...

Elle l'avait déjà descendu tant de fois, ces fichus escaliers bancals ! Avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy, les jumeaux...  
Elle se souvenait avec forces de détails, le nombre de fois ou elle avait discerné sa présence dans son dos, alors qu'elle descendait les marches avec son ou ses meilleurs amis pour aller manger. Elle avait retenu avec précision la sensation de son regard sur sa nuque, à lui dresser les poils, à la faire frissonner. Elle n'en avait jamais été sûre mais elle aurait sûrement été prête à parier que c'était devenu un jeu pour lui, avec le temps. De la dévorer du regard ainsi, alors qu'ils descendaient ces escaliers tordus, complétement inconscient, au risque de se faire prendre.  
C'était Fred, c'était pour ce genre de détails qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir descendu ces escaliers dans tous ses états : la peine, la joie, le rire, la colère, la tristesse, les pleurs, l'angoisse du lendemain, et l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Mais jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait descendu ces escaliers dans un tel état de stress.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un contrôle ou un examen qui l'attendait en bas, non c'était bien pire.  
Ce n'était pas seulement un test ou une épreuve, ni même les deux à la fois. Non. Au bas de ses escaliers, c'est le poids de ses secrets qui l'attendait avec un regards narquois. C'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis 4 mois et une semaine, tout, absolument tout. C'était regarder ce qui était devenu sa famille, les regarder dans les yeux et dire "je suis enceinte". Et ça, elle n'était même pas sûre que Godric Gryffondor en ait jamais eut le courage...

Elle se demandait comment l'Amour de sa vie faisait pour rester aussi calme derrière elle, avec son sourire aux lèvres.  
Non... Pas le sien. Ce sourire là, elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était tellement plus grand, tellement plus éclatant, tellement plus heureux... C'était un sourire qui semblait clamer haut et fort qu'il était le plus chanceux de tous.  
Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas compris sur l'instant, c'est que c'était la vu de celle qu'il aimait, et de son ventre qui lui soufflait.

De toute façon, comme je le disais plus tôt, Hermione était beaucoup trop angoissée pour réussir à réfléchir correctement. Envolée la belle tête pleine de naguère, celle d'aujourd'hui bouillonnait tellement trop pour réussir à produire une seule pensée raisonnée.  
C'était une nouvelle forme de guerre qui s'animait en elle. Celle qui mérite tout les combats : l'amour maternel.

Mais arriverait-il à expliquer aux yeux de tous leur proches une grossesse aussi précoce ?  
Sa Peur lui criait que non, mais la main de Fred sur son épaule et le baiser qui venait de déposer sur son front lui criait tout le contraire.  
Hermione ne savait pas qui écouter, elle était perdue. Au fond, elle aurait seulement voulu que cette journée fut terminée, ou bien trouver enfin ce courage qui lui avait valu une place à Gryffondor...


	22. Chapitre - 21

Dans un premier temps personne ne réagit. Vraiment.  
On aurait cru qu'une personne avait mis en film en pause, et d'ailleurs l'arrêt sur image était totalement génial.  
Hilarant même pour un spectateur extérieur.

D'abord il y a avait Molly, Ginny et George, qui semblaient attendre les premières réactions pour laisser exploser leur joie. Mais ils avaient quelques difficultés à se contenir et Ginny se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Ensuite il y avait Arthur, qui regardait son fils comme si il ne le reconnaissait pas.  
Ses autres frères - à quelques variations près- tiraient une tête similaires à celle de leur père.  
Angelina et Fleur avait un petit sourire léger, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
Enfin Ron et Harry étaient blanc comme des linges et ne cessait de s'échanger des regards, leur yeux faisant des allers-retours entre leur meilleure amie, son ventre et leur deuxième meilleur ami.

Bill fut le premier à réagir après deux longues minutes. Il se leva -le bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol fit sursauter Ron- et contourna la table pour serrer Hermione puis son petit frère dans ses bras - il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de frapper le dos de Fred virilement avec le plat de la main dans une expression de relation fraternelle-.  
Les autres rouquins - ou rouquins par alliance - réagirent alors enfin et tous félicitèrent les futurs parents.  
Chacun des frères Weasley (hormis Ron) étreignirent Hermione et Fred dans leur bras - Charlie et George posant une main douce sur son ventre en n'oubliant pas de faire une blague pour le deuxième d'ailleurs- Ginny hurla de façon suraigu avant de tenter d'étouffer sa presque belle-sœur dans ses bras. Molly et Arthur furent surement les plus émouvants, même si ils restèrent bien plus calme que leur fille. Angelina et Fleur restèrent assises pour féliciter le jeune couple. Enfin, Harry et Ron furent les derniers à se lever. Assis sur leurs chaises, ils s'échangeaient encore de regards, semblant se rappeler de la conversation étrange qu'ils avaient eu le soir ou Fred s'était réveillé.  
Quand il prit dans leurs bras une Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à pleurer à l'entente des félicitations d'Arthur, Harry sentit comme une boule étrange au fond de son ventre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, simplement bizarre, un chaud aussi. Alors c'était ça grandir ? Murir ? Devenir adulte ? Se reconstruire après ces temps troublés qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter ?

Sûrement oui.

Ron était encore perdu, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Il regarda sa meilleure amie avec la même tête penchée que font les chiens lorsqu'ils ne comprennent pas une situation.  
Visiblement la fabrication des bébés restaient toujours un mystère pour lui. Mais bon, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est Ron après tout.

"- Mais d'ailleurs tu en es à combien ?" intervint Bill.

"- Quatre mois..."

Nouveau blanc.

"- Attends... Quatre mois... Fred était dans le coma il y a quatre mois...

\- Non ! Enfin je... Oui ! Oui... Fred était dans le coma... Mais Non ! J'ai pas trompé Fred je vous jure... Je vous jure !

\- Woh. Woh. Woh. Zen Princesse. Personne ne doutaient de ta fidélité. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre niveau date tu sais bien." Fred se tourna vers sa famille.

"- Hermione est tombée enceinte le soir de la Grande Bataille. Nos retrouvailles ont été un peut trop amoureuses.

\- Fred !

\- Oui ma Douce ?

\- T'étais pas obligé de leur préciser !

\- Ils se doutent bien que ce bout 'chou vient pas du ciel non plus... Bon peut-être pas Ron mais on peut plus rien faire pour lui... Hé je rigole !"  
Le regard d'Hermione resta quand même noir.

"- Woh... Alors... Pendant qu'on pleurait tous Fred qui restait dans le coma, toi tu savais que t'étais enceinte... Et tu nous disais rien...

\- Que voulais-tu que je vous dise Percy ? "Hey les gens ! Au fait je sais que vous êtes tous tristes pour Fred, mais justement je sortais avec lui depuis des années et il m'a foutu en cloque juste avant de faire un gros dodo. Au fait vous faites quoi à manger pour ce soir ?" Je ne pouvais rien dire. Pour la bonne et simple raison que vous ne saviez rien. Sur Fred et moi. Rien. Nada. Et je... Je... pouvais pas venir et tout avouer... Vous m'auriez pris pour quoi ?

\- Pour une jeune femme qui vivait une période difficile, sûrement plus difficile que nous tous ici présent qui portions le presque deuil d'un frère, d'un fils et d'un ami. Pour une jeune femme qui ne c'est jamais plainte quand tous le monde aurait pas su tenir le coup. On ne t'aurais pas jugé Hermione. On bien sûr on aurait été choqué, que Fred ai put trouvé quelqu'un comme toi sérieusement ?- mais on ne t'aurais pas jugé, parce que ça se lit sur vos visages, combien vous vous aimez. Et ça se lisait sûrement encore plus quand tu battais contre de tes peurs, alors que celui que tu aimais restait désespérément dans le coma. On devrait plutôt tous s'excuser.

\- Harry...

\- Non Hermione. On devrait tous s'excuser. De pas avoir su voir, de pas avoir su comprendre, quand bien même les signes étaient évidents. De pas avoir su t'aimer, te réconforter, te protéger. De pas avoir été là pour te prendre dans nos bras et te dire "Hey ça va aller t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger." On tout cas, moi je suis désolé." le reste des personnes présentes étaient toutes de l'avis d'Harry.

"- ... ... ... Vous étiez là. Pas tous de la même façon bien sûr. Mais sans vous en rendre compte vous m'avez tous aidé. Surtout toi George. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement." toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Fred aurait presque put jurer que c'est la première fois qu'il voyait son jumeau rougir.

" - Mais... Mais alors c'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'Hermione vienne habiter chez nous sans donner de raisons ?! Tu savais ?!"  
Gêné de cette attention nouvelle, George expliqua alors l'histoire à toute l'assemblé. Cette histoire qui avait débuté quelques mois, plus tôt, dans le couloir de l'hôpital St-Mangouste. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention, surtout Fred qui semblait passionné de connaître l'histoire du point de vue de son double, et Hermione qui voyait alors pour la première fois comment son ami avait vécu tout cela.

"- Waouh... Je suis fier de toi mon fils. ( _la grande majorité de l'assemblé hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation_ ) Tu as... Tu as tellement bien agit. Viens dans mes bras mon grand." Mrs. Weasley sembla tenter d'étouffer George dans l'étreinte de ses bras, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de réchauffer l'ambiance, devenue froide à l'évocation de ces souvenirs plutôt sombres, qu'une grande partie de la famille ignorait.

"- Bon. Au mieux de nous morfondre encore un peu plus sur ce triste événement - où notre cher frère pas du tout adoré a décidé de pioncer plusieurs mois - ne serait-il pas mieux de fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée d'un nouveau Weasley dans notre tribu ?!"

De grands applaudissements et sifflements retentir pour répondre à Ginny.

"- Je vais chercher le champagne !

\- Et moi le jus de citrouille ! N'oublions pas notre chère Hermione !

\- Moi je mets la musique !

\- Au futur petit rouquin !

\- Oui ! AU FUTUR PETIT ROUQUIN !"

Le gilet d'Hermione eu vite fait de pendouiller lâchement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Son ventre - le plus joli ventre que Fred n'avait jamais vu - resta exposé à la lumière, et à la vue de tous.  
De partout des éclats de rires et même des fous-rires jusqu'à en avoir les abdos douloureux, des blagues, des sourires, des taquineries, des danses, des félicitations, de l'amour. Mais tout cela pourrait se résumer en un mot : famille.  
Les Weasley étaient sûrement la famille la plus heureuse du monde. A n'en pas douter.

Et je peut vous jurer que ce jour-là, la musique retentit jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée.


	23. Chapitre - 22

La table de la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. En fait non. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un champ de bataille c'était pire. Vraiment pire.  
Imaginez votre bureau après un devoir maison de potion, un ouragan, Tchernobyl, et la troisième guerre des trolls. Oui. Voilà. Vous étiez presque au résultat. Presque.

De partout sur la table et même au sol, des cartons, des piles de livres bancales, et des livres, des dictionnaires, des cahiers, des feuilles, des plumes, des encriers, des papiers, des stylos, des parchemins. Les livres étaient ouverts, fermés, posés faces retournées, ou bien sur la tranche, arrêtés à une page avec un marque-page de fortune (cuillère, plume, emballage de gâteau, papier, stylo, épluchure de fruits...)  
Au plein milieu de ce branlebas de combat, une tête aux cheveux touffus dont seuls les boucles brunes dépassaient.

"- Au fait Hermione est-ce que tu ... AH !"  
la jeune femme ne s'arrêta même pas sur le cri de son meilleur ami, imperturbable.

"- Un problème Ronald ?

\- Bah disons que je venais te voir pour savoir si t'avais avancé mais je m'attendais pas à voir ce bordel. Je savais pas que t'étais capable de mettre plus une pièce en chantier que moi. Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours.

\- Je t'emmerde Ronald Weasley.

\- Merci c'est trop chou ! Alors tu fais une pause ?

\- Ahem, laisse réfléchir... NON."

le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se mit à crier :

"- HEY LES GARS ! J'AVAIS BIEN DIT QU'ELLE NE BOUGERAIIIIIT PAAAAAAS !"

Hermione releva enfin la tête de ses ouvrages alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le salon.

"- Ron ! Par Merlin ! Tu n'es PAS obligé de crier tout le temps ! Je travaille si tu n'avais pas vu !

\- On a tous vu Princesse que tu travaillais, maintenant, ce qu'on aimerait voir, c'est que tu fasses une mini pause." Fred s'était discrètement glissé dans le dos de la jeune fille. Et commençait déjà à lui embrasser la joue, les bras autour de ses épaules. Ron les dévisageait bizarrement, rouge et gêné.

"- Non Chéri... Tu sais... Regarde... J'ai... J'ai beaucoup de travail... McGonagall... Les Cahiers... Perdus... Je dois... Continuer... Et arrête de... me... Perturber.

\- Te perturber ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Mais je vois que tu es enceinte. Alors tu vas te lever, venir boire au moins un verre d'eau avec nous dans le salon, et c'est non négociable. Autrement je te traîne de force là bas." sa petite amie grogna, en se levant mais abdiqua déjà. Depuis que Fred était au courant il se montrait surprotecteur avec elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver aussi mignon que chiant.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime Chérie !" lança Fred avant de suivre sa douce. Ron sur leurs talons après que ce dernier eu prit un morceau de gâteau au passage.

Hermione s'installa un fauteuil, Fred sur l'accoudoir de gauche. Leurs amis avaient soudain arrêtés toute discussion et la fixait avec un grand intérêt.

"- Alors ?! Tu as avancé ?

-Oui Harry. J'ai presque déchiffré entièrement le premier cahier sur les dix. ... Mais je ne vous en donnerais le contenu que lorsqu'ils seront tous déchiffrés. C'est impossible autrement.

\- Attends tu en as déjà pratiquement fini un ?" Hermione regarda Ron comme si ce qu'il soulignait n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

"- En fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Le code cryptographique des Sybilles est facilement compréhensible et applicable, une fois déchiffré. Les agents du Ministère sont franchement incompétents !

\- Quand même ! Tu avances drôlement vite !

\- Elle bosse dessus depuis 5h30 du matin aussi." intervint Fred.

"- QUOI ?! Si tôt ?

\- Ron... Je te présenterai bientôt des amies à moi si tu veux, on est copines comme des folles, elles s'appellent "Nausées matinales".

\- C'est ironique ... ?

-Nan voyons ! J'adoooore ces salopes qui me réveillent en pleine nuit et qui m'empêchent de dormir !" la plupart des personnes dans la pièce ouvrirent grands les yeux, et se redressèrent à l'entente du ton agressif d'Hermione et Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux touffus pour la calmer. Ce qui marcha d'ailleurs.

Ginny tenta de changer de sujet :

"- Du coup ce qui est bien puis ce que tu as tant avancé c'est que tu vas pouvoir faire une plus longue pause que prévue. Je t'emmène au chemin de Traverses faire les boutiques !

\- Ah non Ginny ! Ca ne sert à rien !

\- Pardon ? Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? Sans vouloir être méchante 'Mione hein. Mais tu n'as presque plus un seul vêtement à ta taille et voler les tee-shirts de Fred n'est pas franchement une option pour les 5 prochains mois à venir. Sans compter que ton petit ventre à l'air c'est mignon mais bon avec l'hiver qui arrive, tu vas finir par mourir de froid ! Et de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix !

-... Bon d'accord... Mais on y va vite. Il est déjà 15h00." Ginny sauta du canapé en frappa des mains avant de partir chercher leurs manteaux. Toute excitée qu'elle était.  
Hermione en profita pour boire un dernier verre d'eau.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elles disparaissaient dans un écran de fumée, laissant derrière elles, les cendres vertes retomber mollement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Fred ne resta pas plus longtemps avec ses amis et ses frères en bas, et monta rapidement dans sa chambre.

Quand son frère jumeau l'y rejoint, une demi-heure plus tard, Fred était allongé sur le lit, jouant avec un petit écrin rouge.

"- Hey Gred.

\- Forge."

George s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il était monté dans l'intention de parler de la grossesse d'Hermione et de la future paternité de son jumeau, pour la première fois seul avec lui. Mais visiblement il y avait aussi cet aspect de la discussion qu'il avait négligé.

"- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle." Fred tourna la tête vers lui, sans cesser de jouer avec l'écrin entre ses mains.

"- C'est à dire ?

\- Quand comptes-tu lui demander ?"


	24. Chapitre - 23

Hermione se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre Ginny. "Ca sera rapide !" avait dit la rouquine. Tu parles ! Il était bien 18h passé et elles étaient loin d'avoir terminé.  
Mais selon les dires de sa meilleure amie, Hermione devait s'estimer heureuse. Ginny - dans sa grande bonté d'âme avait-elle dit- avait décrété que les boutiques pour femmes enceintes du chemins de Traverse suffirait et qu'elles feraient les boutiques moldus un autre jour (Hermione n'y couperait pas) Quant aux boutiques de puéricultures et celles pour bébés, ce serait un autre jour aussi. Ginny avait expliqué qu'elle les feraient ensemble maintes et maintes fois avant l'accouchement ( Hermione n'avait toujours pas son mot à dire là-dessus) mais que les premières courses pour le bébés, Fred et elle devraient uniquement les faire tous les deux. Ensemble, entre futurs parents quoi.

D'ailleurs en parlant de futurs parents, elles ne voyaient que ça depuis qu'elles étaient parties faire les boutiques. Hermione était étonnée en permanence. Comment diable un ventre pouvait-il devenir aussi gros ?  
Ce qui l'étonnait aussi c'est le nombres de boutique de prêt-à-porter pour les femme de sa condition. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y en avait autant sur le chemin de Traverse.  
Ceci dit, si les magasins de vêtements l'ennuyait déjà comme un rat mort, quand aurait-elle eu à faire des magasins pour futures mamans ?  
Rien. Nada.

Enfin, si on disait "il faut toujours chercher à savoir pour se coucher moins bête" -un précepte qu'Hermione respectait religieusement depuis son plus jeune âge- elle venait d'apprendre plus qu'elle ne pensait jamais savoir sur les vêtements, et particulièrement les vêtements pour femmes-chaudrons-prêts-à-exploser.

Ginny, elle était au ange. Elle semblait presque s'extasier plus que la future meilleure en question. Son comportement faisait alors bien rire sa meilleure amie.  
la rouquine courait d'un présentoir, d'un portoir, d'un cintre, à l'autre. Elle observait les mannequins en plastiques animés sous toutes les coutures, écartait derechef ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et ce qu'elle trouvait affreusement laid, et donnait tout le reste à Hermione.

Enfin... Quand je dis tous le reste... C'est vraiment tout le reste.  
Heureusement, dans les boutiques magiques, il n'est pas franchement obligatoire d'essayer les vêtements pour savoir si ils sont à la bonne taille. Hermione se disait qu'autrement, elles y auraient au moins passer cinq bonnes heures de plus.  
Après avoir finit la cinquième boutique Hermione pouvait assurer n'avoir jamais vu une telle quantité de sacs de vêtements voler derrière elle.

Bien sûr elle avait tenté d'invoquer différents arguments pour réfréner les ardeurs dépensières de sa meilleure amie :

"Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter tout ça !" Ce à quoi Ginny avait répondu qu'avec sa carte bancaire d'Héroïne du monde sorcier elle pouvait bien assez se le permettre.

Hermione avait alors tenté un "Par Merlin Ginny ! Je suis enceinte ! Ce n'est pas un état qui dure trois ans ! Toutes ces folies ne servent à rien ! Je suis pratiquement sûre que je ne pourrais pas mettre tous ces vêtements au moins une fois avant l'accouchement et tu veux que j'en achète d'autre ? Mais tu as perdu la tête !" La réponse de Ginny avait été sans attente "Hermione chérie ! Tu as décidé de construire une famille avec un Weasley ! Enceinte ? Tu risques de l'être pour la moitié de ta vie. Ces vêtements serviront à nouveau de toute façon. Et puis une femme enceinte est si belle. Pourquoi se priver de mettre en valeur son corps ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Je suis que Fred va a-do-rer !"

Depuis, Hermione cherchait de nouveau arguments. Et comme précisé plus tôt, vu le nombre astronomique de sacs derrière elle, elle n'avait de toute évidence pas gagné ce débats.

Elles avaient tout acheté. Vraiment tout.  
Sous-vêtements de grossesse ( y compris soutiens-gorges d'allaitement) -Ginny s'était quand même félicité d'avoir réussi à en trouver des plutôt sexy pour faire plaisir à son frangin-, collants, shorts, shortys, leggings, jeans de toutes formes et tailles, pantacourts, pantalons de velours, salopettes, tee-shirts, chemises, tee-shirts à imprimés rigolos, tuniques, pulls, vestes, vestons, blazers, gilets, manteaux, sweet-shirts et robes. BEAUCOUP DE ROBES. Selon Ginny c'est dans ces vêtements là qu'elle se sentirait bientôt le plus à l'aise. Etant donné que tout les vêtements étaient conçus pour des femmes enceintes, Hermione pensait que c'était plus une excuses pour lui faire porter des robes qu'autre chose. Dans tous les cas, elle se retrouvait désormais avec des dizaines et des dizaines de robes, toutes tailles, couleurs, motifs et coupes confondus.

En parlant de robe, Ginny l'avait forcé à en porter une avant de rentrer et de remiser "l'affreux vieux tee-shirt de Fred" dans un des sacs. Alors Hermione se baladait sur le chemin de Traverse avec sa première robe de grossesse à imprimé fleurs et un leggins noir taille haute. Le tissus pendait un peu, il était originellement prévu pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de grossesse. Mais il mettait quand même bien en valeur son petit ventre rond.

"- Hey bein ! Heureusement que vous êtes sorcières ! Autrement je ne sais pas comment vous auriez put faire. Vive le sortilège de lévitation !

\- Très drôle Harry. Vraiment. Je te signale que c'est la furie rousse qui te sert de petite-amie qui ma poussé à faire autant de folies." mais Hermione le disait avec plus de sourires que de remontrances.  
Ginny éclata de rire en s'asseyant sur les jambes de son cher et tendre.

"- En tout cas de ce que je vois, cette robe te va très bien 'Mione. N'est ce pas Ron ?

\- Je... euh... Oui. Tout à fait. Harry a raison.

\- Ron, J'ai torturé des petits chats sauvages en les brûlant avec des Patacitrouilles.

\- Oui. Tout à fait. Je suis d'accord avec Ginny.

-Okay... D'accord..." Ginny se leva, contourna le canapé et posa brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère dans un "BOOOOO" sonore.  
Ron fit un bond de trois kilomètres en hurlant à la mort et à Ginny toute fière de retourner s'asseoir et de dire :

"- Ah bah là t'es de retour parmi nous ! C'est quoi le problème frangin ?

\- Lavande...

\- Ah merde ça faisait longtemps qu'elle nous avait pas fait chié celle-là...

\- Ginny !

-Bah quoi ?" Hermione se retourna vers son meilleur ami sans répondre à la rouquine.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mais je sais pas elle est devenu complètement timbrée !" La brune dissuada du regard Harry ou Ginny de faire un quelconque commentaire et Ron poursuivit :

"- Elle a dit je cite "Oh mon RonRon ! Ton frère et Hermione sont tellement inspirants !"

\- Et ?

\- Et maintenant elle veut qu'on emménage ensemble ! Non mais tu le crois ça ?!"

Harry éclata de rire, pas franchement solidaire de son meilleur ami. Ceci dit, Hermione et Ginny réagirent de la même façon.  
Ron, dans sa faculté de changer de sujet du coq à l'âne, regarda soudain Hermione comme si il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était rentrée.

"- Hey mais t'as acheté une robe !

\- Si elle n'en avait acheté qu'une...

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est celle de Ginny, je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit !" Hermione lui tira la langue et Ron continua comme si il était sorti d'une caverne.

"- On voit que tu es enceinte maintenant.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est enceinte idiot.

\- On parlant de ça... Ou est le père de mon E.T. ?

\- Toujours dans la chambre. Lui et George sont en grande discussion depuis que vous êtes parties. Ou presque."

Hermione hocha la tête. Faisant léviter les sacs de vêtements, d'un coup de baguette, et se leva, et commença à monter les escaliers, alors que dans le salon, Ron demanda la signification du mot "E.T." à Harry.


	25. Chapitre - 24

**Chambre d'Hermione et Fred. Trente minutes après le départ des filles.**

 _Quand son frère jumeau l'y rejoint, une demi-heure plus tard, Fred était allongé sur le lit, jouant avec un petit écrin rouge._

 _"- Hey Gred._

 _\- Forge."_

 _George s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il était monté dans l'intention de parler de la grossesse d'Hermione et de la future paternité de son jumeau, pour la première fois seul avec lui. Mais visiblement il y avait aussi cet aspect de la discussion qu'il avait négligé._

 _"- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle." Fred tourna la tête vers lui, sans cesser de jouer avec l'écrin entre ses mains._

 _"- C'est à dire ?_

 _\- Quand comptes-tu lui demander ?"_

Fred arrêta brusquement de jouer avec le petit écrin. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son jumeau, le visage un peu pâle. Il prit un peu de temps à répondre d'ailleurs.

"- Et bien dans... Dans quelques temps... C'est bien quelques temps comme date non ?

-Oh... Fred... Fred ! Fred !

\- Présent ?

\- Ne cherche pas à détourner l'attention avec une blague vaseuse.

\- Cela ne serait pas de notre genre frérot ! Aie ! Okay, okay j'ai compris !"

George arrêta de frapper son frère, mais garda un regard noir. Pour une fois, il voulait être sérieux.

"- Frère, ça fait plus d'un an que tu te balades avec cette bague PARTOUT où tu vas ! Tu comptes demander Hermione en mariage un jour oui où non ?

\- Attends ! Comment tu sais que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai cette bague ?

\- J'étais avec toi, tu m'as forcé à venir jusqu'au bijoutier sans m'expliquer pourquoi. C'était deux semaines avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, juste avant qu'Hermione parte à la recherche des Horcruxes. Je t'avais jamais vu aussi stressé, surtout pour acheter une simple bague. Une simple bague qui devait être "merveilleuse, prodigieuse, amoureuse" et tout les autres adjectifs que tu connaissais et qui finissais en -euse. Mais tu ne voulais pas m'expliquer pour qui c'était. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent mais j'avais compris que c'était pour ta petite-amie caché alias notre chère Hermione nationale.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu savais pour nous depuis des années... Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé...

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais que ça vienne de toi et pas te forcer à me le dire. Et puis entre nous, je me marrais tellement à te taquiner sur le sujet !

\- Je me souviens !" _Fred et George éclatèrent de rire._ " Tu essayais toujours de trouver un moyen de séduire et d'avouer ma flamme à Hermione. C'était toujours des idées rocambolesques et impossibles à réaliser !

\- C'était bien ce qui était le plus drôles, inventer des moyens infaisables ! Ca et puis la tête que tu faisais, quand tu essayais vainement de me mentir pendant des heures entières après, à me dire que tu n'aimais pas Hermione, que tu n'étais pas intéressé, au final, tu sortir des arguments encore moins réalistes que mes idées ! " _Nouvel éclat de rire._ " Mais regarde toi maintenant ! Tu l'aimais ça se voyait. Ca se voyait comme le nez sur la figure.

\- Pas à ce point quand même !

\- QUOI ?! " pas à ce point quand même !" qu'il dit ! Mais bien sûr à ce point et même plus ! J'ai compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle en quatrième année tu sais.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Yep. Tu avais passé des mois entiers à la draguer. Au début, je pensais que tu jouais. Parce que je voyais pas vraiment ce que tu aurais put lui trouver, elle était si différente de nous, et plus jeune aussi, et coincée. Je croyais que c'était juste parce que c'était la meilleure amie de Ron que tu faisais ça. Puis il y a eu le Basilic, l'accident d'Hermione. Je me souviens... Je venais d'apprendre par Ginny qu'elle s'était fait pétrifiée, et... Et je te cherchais partout mais... mais je te trouvais pas... Je suis rentré dans le dortoir, dans notre chambre, les volets étaient fermés, les rideaux tirés, il faisait noir comme si c'était la nuit. Dans la pénombre ambiante, je t'aurais pas remarqué, allongé en boule sur ton lit. Mais je t'ai entendu reniflé, alors j'ai sut que t'étais là. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu allais mal, instinct de jumeaux. En même temps faut dire que n'importe qui aurait compris. Tu transpirais la tristesse et la panique. Je me suis approché doucement du lit. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'as même pas tourner la tête vers moi. Tu as essayé de parler, ton souffle était haché, tu bégayais. En fait, t'essayais juste de retenir tes sanglots, de pas pleurer. J'ai pas compris ce que tu avais dis, dans un premier temps, mais j'ai compris que tu allais très, très mal. Alors je t'ai dis, " _Un homme a le droit d'être triste, et de pleurer. Un Weasley a le droit d'avoir peur, mais pas d'abandonner._ " T'as arrêté d'étouffer tes sanglots, il faisait noir, mais j'ai sentis que les larmes roulaient sur tes joues. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer. Pleurer vraiment je veux dire. Pas à cause d'un genoux écorché quand on était gamin, mais à cause des sentiments, quand on devient homme. Tu as alors répété ta phrase une deuxième fois. Et j'ai compris. Je te cherchais pour te dire, à propos d'Hermione -j'étais pas spécialement proche d'elle, mais c'était une amie- ouais, je te cherchais pour te le dire, mais tu le savais déjà. Et c'est ça qui t'avais mis dans cet état. Alors j'ai compris. Compris que tu ne jouais pas avec elle, mais que t'étais amoureux.

\- Oh...

\- Après, durant les mois ou elle est restée à l'infirmerie, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi triste. Oh bien sûr les gens n'ont rien remarqué, parce que tu continuais à faire des blagues, mais pour moi, ça se lisait dans tes yeux, à quel point tu étais triste. On est comme ça, toi et moi, à faire des blagues, qu'importe si tout va bien ou si notre monde s'écroule. Les gens se reposent sur nous parce que malgré nos farces on est loyaux et braves et désintéressés, faire rire c'est notre moyen d'aider les gens, surtout quand ça va mal. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on a pas le droit d'aller mal nous aussi. Je te le répète Fred : " _Un Weasley a le droit d'avoir peur mais pas d'abandonner._ " Tu trembles comme une feuille morte... Alors, dis moi, de quoi as-tu peur ? De quoi as-tu peur en demandant Hermione en mariage ?"

 ***** Hey les gens ! Après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de couper la discussion des jumeaux en deux parties... alors voilà la première ! *****


	26. Chapitre - 25

"-...

\- Fred... Je ne te jugerais pas. Et elle non plus. De quoi as-tu peur ?" Fred resta silencieux un instant, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de son frère. Allongé sur le lit, Immobile, à regarder la petite boite qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

"- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur c'est tout.

\- Fred... En tant que jumeau, je sais expressément et sans me tromper quand tu me mens. Et tu es entrain de me mentir.

-... Tu as raison.

\- Alors ?" George tentait péniblement de rester calme face au mutisme de son jumeau qu'il n'avait aucunement l'habitude de voir dans cet état.

"- Je suppose que j'ai peur qu'elle refuse. Qu'elle me dise non. Qu'elle ne veuille pas. Ou pire que je la force...

\- O.K. Donc tu es profondément plus con que je ne le croyais.

\- Sympa. Je croyais que tu étais la pour m'aider.

\- JE SUIS LA POUR T'AIDER SOMBRE IDIOT ! Fais gaffe tu commences à ressembler de plus en plus à Ron. Peut-être que Papa et Maman ne l'ont pas adopté finalement celui-là... Mais j'ai toujours des doutes, je devrais mener ma petite enquête... Bon revenons à nos dragons !" Fred tourna la tête vers lui, lentement, comme si il s'attendait au pire.

"- Je disais donc cher frangin, que tu étais con, très con. Hermione t'aime. Je ré-pè-teuh : HERMIONE T'AIME ! Elle t'aime comme une folle. Elle t'aimait avant même de devenir femme. Elle t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à y croire. Elle t'aime, avec et pour ce que tu es : le bon, et le mauvais. Elle t'aime depuis le début. Elle t'aime, avec tout ce que vous avez vécu. Vous allez avoir un bébé ensemble. Elle t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Je sais que ça à du mal à rentrer dans ta caboche vide mais je te promets qu'elle t'aime plus que tu ne le crois, tu ne l'a pas vu comme je l'ai vu, lorsque tu étais dans le coma et...

\- En parlant de coma... J'ai pas réellement pris le temps de te remercier, pour, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, pour t'être occupé d'elle durant tout ce temps où j'étais incapable de le faire. Je... Merci. Merci George.

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà frangin ! Tu n'as pas a me remercier, c'était normal. Hermione est mon amie, et la copine de mon frère jumeau. Et même sans ça, je ne pouvais pas laisser une personne en détresse comme elle se débrouiller seule. Papa et Maman ne nous ont jamais élevés ainsi... Je t'en ai voulu tu sais d'ailleurs. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois de toute ma pauvre vie de rouquin taré que je t'ai détesté à ce point. Parce que... Parce que j'avais impression que tu l'abandonnais et t'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner. Que tu m'abandonnes passais presque... Mais que tu l'abandonnes elle et votre enfant... Non. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Enfin... Maintenant tout est arrangé, tu es là, et tu ne demandes qu'à rester avec elle et à l'épouser, et à l'aimer jusqu'au restant de tes jours.

\- Ouais...

\- Je pense réellement que tu rends déjà Hermione heureuse, mais rien ne lui fera sûrement plus plaisir que de devenir ton épouse.

\- Je... Oui peut-être.

\- Ce n'est pas peut-être c'est sûr." George semblait presque désespéré par le soudain manque de confiance de son jumeau.

"- Tu sais quand tu veux lui dire ?

\- Au bon moment.

\- Et quand sera le bon moment ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant c'est trop tôt. Elle vient à peine de m'annoncer que j'allais être père. Tu imagines ?! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle pense que je fais ça pour rentrer dans une continuité logique avec le bébé et tout ça... Quand je lui demanderais, je veux qu'elle soit sûre et qu'elle ne doute pas, que si j'ai veux l'épouser c'est uniquement par amour.

\- Mais putain Freddie ! Bien sûr que ça sera par amour ! Tu voulais l'épouser avant même qu'elle ne tombe enceinte ! Tu l'aimes depuis que tu es gamin !

\- C'est vrai ça... Tu sais, tu m'as dit comment tu as compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais dis, comment... Comment j'avais su...

\- C'est vrai ça ! Comment... ?" Fred prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, comme si il se plongeait dans ses vieux souvenirs. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

"- J'ai compris que je l'aimait en cinquième année. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu idiot ou bien bizarre parce que je la draguait depuis largement plus d'un an. Mais... J'ai jamais joué avec elle. Je peux te le promettre. Oui, je laissait nos mains se frôler quand on mangeait à coté, et puis, je luis faisais des clins d'œil quand je la croisais dans les couloirs. Je lui chuchotaient des compliments, chaque fois que j'en avait l'occasion. Seulement voilà, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je faisais ça. Je le faisais parce que j'en envie, parce que Hermione me plaisait. mais je comprenais vraiment pas. Je comprenais pas que j'étais amoureux. Les mois passaient, je devenais accro mais je m'en rendais pas compte... Y a eu ce dîner. C'était un soir, durant notre cinquième année, à la fin du mois d'avril, les fleurs poussaient de partout dans le parcs, les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter de nouveaux, la plupart des élèves de notre promotions commençaient à stresser pour les BUSES. On venait tous les deux d'avoir 15 ans et Hermione en avait 14. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce dîner parce que nous avions choisi de manger avec Ron, Ginny Harry et Hermione. J'étais assis à côté d'Hermione et elle n'arrêtait pas de lire un de ses bouquins alors que tout le monde à la table rigolait. Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux de son fichu livre. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle se retourne vers moi et qu'en discute tous les deux tu vois ? Et même je n'attendais que ça. Elle avait une mèche qui lui barrait négligemment la vue et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tendu la main sans réfléchir pour lui coincer derrière l'oreille. Elle a frissonné doucement mai selle a pas réagi. J'étais tout aussi gêné qu'elle je crois et je... C'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être gêné alors j'ai lancé une blague idiote. Juste comme ça pour essayer de changer les donnes, détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui étrange c'est qu'elle a rit à ma blague alors qu'elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais rire à nos blagues. Elle était même hilare. Elle riait à gorge déployée, la tête penchée en arrière, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire comme ça. Elle était belle, elle ne faisait que rire. Mais elle était tellement belle quand elle le faisait. Je... Depuis petit j'avais toujours aimé rire, et puis faire rire aussi, mais ce soir là, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais la faire rire plus que tout, plus que quiquonque d'autre. Je me suis rendu compte ce soir là que c'est son rire un peu étrange que je préférait entre tout les autres et que je voulais passer ma vie entière à la faire rire, parce que rire quelque part, c'est déjà être heureux. Je voulais faire d'elle une princesse oui. Et puis célébrer son sourire comme la chose la plus précieuse que je connaisse. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était devenue au fil des années, mon trésor. Alors ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Toutes ces heures à la taquiner, à la chercher, à flirter. J'avais fais tout cela parce que je l'aimais. Et je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour notre âge. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. Plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était la femme de ma vie. La seule avec qui je veux vivre, la seule avec je veux rire et rêver, la seule avec qui je veux aimer. La seule avec qui je veux mourir et puis être enterré. Je suis dingue d'Hermione Granger oui. Mais c'est pas une maladie dangereuse. Et je l'assume fièrement. Parce que c'est mon petit rayon de soleil, la seule fille qui me pousse toujours à dépasser mes limites et devenir celui que je suis réellement. Je l'aime.

\- WOW. Alors y a pas à dire, toi tu sais y faire avec les longs discours, et puis les déclarations d'amour. Tu sais comment tu veux lui dire en fait ?

\- Non pas encore. Mais je viens bien trouver." Fred avait ouvert les yeux, et souriait largement.

"- Bon et bien voilà ! Comme quoi tu as finis par parler ! Ce n'est pas tout mais j'aimerais bien parler de ma future petite nièce maintenant." Fred éclata de rire, avant de se tourner subitement vers son frère jumeau.

"- Nièce ? Tu as dis nièce ?

\- Ouep ! Je suis persuadée qu'Hermione attends une petite fille !

\- Ah oui ? C'est étrange parce que... Moi aussi." les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Leur complicité par exemple.

Quand Hermione rentra dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, la seule chose qu'elle put voir, c'est les jumeaux allongé sur le lit, Fred qui cachait rapidement quelque chose sous l'oreiller, et puis George mort de rire.

"- Hermione chérie tu es déjà rentrée ?" Fred essayait d'être normal mais c'était peine perdue.

"- Et bien oui. Je suis simplement partie faire les boutiques avec ta sœur pas faire un voyage en Antarctique... Même si chez elles les termes se ressemblent un peu.

\- Pas faux... ATTENDS QUOI ?! VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT ACHETE TOUT CA ?

\- Contrainte et forcée, tu te plaindras auprès de sa sœur." répliqua Hermione en tournant les talons pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Fred la stoppa remarquant son soudain changement vestimentaire.

"- Hermione attends !" _Hermione se stoppa et se retourna vers lui._ " C'est une nouvelle robe que tu as acheté avec ma frangine ? Wow. Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais ? Je pensais pas mais... La grossesse te rend plus belle de jours en jours. Vraiment. "

 _Et je voudrais t'épouser sur le champs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi_... Mais ça, Fred omit volontairement de le dire...


	27. Chapitre - 26

" - Alors ça avance ?

\- Ron, me poser cette question pratiquement tout le temps ne fera pas changer ma réponse ! Oui j'ai avancé. Non c'est encore trop tôt. Et oui tu m'emmerdes !

\- Hé ! Ce que tu peux être agressive depuis que t'es enceinte !

\- PAR-DON ?!" Ron déglutit brutalement.

"- Rien. Rien. Rien. J'ai rien dis.

\- C'est bien mon frère ! Tu as finis par comprendre que lorsque une femme te demande de répéter c'est pas qu'elle n'a pas compris mais bien qu'elle te laisse une chance de te rattraper ! Il t'en aura fallut du temps !

\- Va te faire voir George !" le jumeau éclata de rire pas plus vexé que ça.

"- Au fait, je dis ça jusque comme ça, moi je trouve ça jolie ta nouvelle déco' imitation "Tanière de Mrs. Pince" mais bon Maman va bientôt commencer à préparer le repas. En gros, tu ferais mieux de ranger fissa 'Mione, avant qu'elle ne voit tout ça. Autrement, je ne connaîtrais jamais ma nièce !" il plaça une main sur son front comme une diva, dans une exagération monstre et Hermione lui lança un regard noir, dans une tentative de l'aka-kadavrisé sans baguette. Se retenant de lui répondre, elle commença à ranger tous les livres éparpillés dans les quelques cartons au sol. Ron et George se chargèrent de les déplacer, ne voulant pas que la jeune mère ne se blesse en le faisant.  
Ce n'était même plus de la surprotection à ce niveau là.

La famille Weasley au complet s'était installée dans le salon après le repas. Sur les canapés, et les fauteuils, les chaises, et a même le sol, sur le tapis.  
Cela avait toujours été de leurs habitudes d'être proches et de passer du temps ensemble. Mais les lien s'étaient encore plus renforcés depuis le coma de Fred.  
Après le retour de Fred, ils avaient commencé à se réunir tous les soirs après le repas, dans le salon pour discuter et rire ensemble, avant d'aller se coucher -ou lire, ou s'adonner à d'autres occupations qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser-.

Ce soir là, la discussion s'était rapidement orienté sur les souvenirs d'enfances. Hermione, assise sur le genoux de son cher et tendre, éclatait de rire en entendait le récit de toutes les bêtises que ce dernier avait put faire quand il était enfant.

"- Et c'est à ce Noël là que Fred et moi on a fait éclaté une bombabouse sous la chaise de tante Muriel !

\- Je me souviens ! Comme c'était drôle !" rappela Ron en s'esclaffant sous le regard noir de Molly.

"- Il n'empêche que depuis, tante Muriel - par Merlin ! je vous en remercie encore les jumeaux- refuse catégoriquement de célébrer le 25 décembre avec nous. Je suis pratiquement sûr que cette vieille chouette a retiré Fred et George de son testament depuis.

\- Arthur ! Tu parles de ma tante je te signale !" l'assemblée au grand complet éclata de rire.

Hermione se stoppa net. Posant une main sur son ventre.

"- Heuh... Ma chérie ?"

Aucune réponse. Les rouquins arrêtèrent tous de rire en observant l'état étrange d'Hermione, et Fred qui paniquait presque déjà.  
Harry déglutit.

"- Hermione ? Ca va ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, perdue dans un autre monde. Doucement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas, elle attrapa la main de Fred, et la posa sur son ventre, là où la sienne était restée posée quelques secondes avant.  
Tout le monde semblait perdu à leur tour, et Fred regarda Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il poussa soudain un hoquet et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit comme Harry l'avait rarement vu. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Fred. Une deuxième aussi. Il pleurait.

"- Elle... Elle bouge. Elle a donné un coup. Je l'ai senti ! J'ai senti ma fille ! Elle bouge ! Par Merlin !" il sanglotait de joie.

Mr et Mrs. Weasley échangèrent un regard emplis de tellement de sentiments. L'un comme l'autre se souvenaient parfaitement de la première fois qu'ils avaient senti leurs enfants bouger dans le ventre de Molly.  
Oh oui, leurs enfants avaient bien grandi maintenant.

"-Je comprends pas... C'est mignon mais... Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

\- C'est la première fois Ron, c'est la première fois qu'on le sent bouger."  
Ron ne semblait pas comprendre plus, mais bon, il verra quand il sera père.

George s'était déjà levé et posté devant la petit-amie de son jumeau avec un grand sourire d'espoir.

"- Je peux ?"

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui attrapa sa main droite à son tour, et la plaça au bon endroit sur son ventre.  
George s'agenouilla pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il était ému. C'était vraiment mignon à voir.

"- Bonjour ma petite nièce chérie ! C'est tonton George !

\- Alors là non ! Sorry de casser tes rêves frangin mais c'est un petit mec !

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre Ginny ?" cette dernière hocha la tête, l'air assuré.

"- Et bien moi je dis que c'est une future princesse !

\- Non c'est un petit garçon j'te promets !

\- Okay ! Okay ! On a qu'à faire un vote !" intervint Charlie. Bien que son frère et sa sœur s'amusaient plus qu'ils ne se chamaillaient, il préférait régler le débat de suite.

L'assemblée au complet approuva l'idée, sous le regard mi-exaspéré et mi-amusé d'Hermione et Fred, qui se perdait en bruyants éclats de rires, la main toujours posé sur le ventre de sa dulcinée.

Ginny se leva pour se placer au centre de la pièce.

"- Bon qui dit que c'est une fille ?" Fred, George, Bill, Molly, Percy et Fleur levèrent la main.

"- Et un p'tit gars ?" Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Angelina et Charlie levèrent leurs mains à leur tour.

"- Mais Papa... Tu n'as pas levé la main ? Tu n'as pas d'avis ?

\- Si. Si. Je pense que ce sont des jumeaux." Hermione pâlit d'un coup, comme si l'idée de Mr. Weasley lui paraissait affreuse.

"-On verra bien demain ! J'ai tellement, tellement, tellement, hâte ! La première échographie !" La future maman regarda son petit-ami avec un sourire éclatant. Fred ne savait pas mentir, ou feindre de faux sentiments, en tout cas pas avec elle.  
Et elle voyait très bien que devenir père était ce qui faisait de lui le sorcier le plus heureux du monde.


	28. Chapitre - 27

Fred comprit définitivement qu'il allait être papa en voyant tous l'agitation à l'étage maternité de St-Mangouste. Comme si les petits coups qu'il sentait en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa chérie ne suffisait pas à lui prouver.  
C'était étrange de voir cet ambiance pour la première fois. Fred avait longtemps crut que sa boutique était le lieu où il verrait le plus de personnes heureuses. Il sait désormais que c'était faux. Les lieux où les gens sont les plus heureux, c'est bien là où il y a des enfants.

Il se surprit à jalouser les couples qui pouvait tenir leur nourrisson dans leurs bras et qui se pavanaient avec le sourire des anges affiché sur le visage.  
Il était définitivement le plus heureux des hommes se dit-il, mais il le serait encore plus quand il pourrait serrer sa petite princesse dans ses bras.

Quand le nom d'Hermione Granger fut appelé, on aurait put trouver à Fred, l'air d'un gosse dans un parc d'attraction tant ses yeux brillaient d'un joie démesurée.

La médicomage Jeffson était telle que se souvenait Hermione. Elle salua la jeune brune avec le même sourire bienveillant.

"- Bonjour Miss Hermione, Monsieur George." Fred éclata de rire, pas le moins du monde vexé que le médecin de sa petite-amie le confonde avec son frère jumeau.

"- Non ! Moi c'est Fred, enchanté !" la médicomage paru être désorientée quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

"- Vous êtes le père n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lui-même revenu d'entre les comateux !" Hermione roula des yeux. Il ne changerait jamais.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à son bureau après avoir fermé la porte, la métisse prit le loisir d'observer ses patients.  
Ils ne semblaient pas seulement heureux et amoureux, le père semblait être particulièrement investi, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant surtout avec son âge. Enfin ce que la médicomage voyait surtout, c'est que sa patiente semblait en bien meilleur état qu'à leur dernier rendez vous et ça, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

"- Je vois que vous avez repris du poil de l'hypogriffe, Miss Hermione, c'est une très bonne chose.

\- Oui... Merci.

\- Bon, comme la dernière fois, on va commencer avec quelques questions, et puis on prendra le temps de faire un examen complet et détaillé, avant de finir sur ce que -je suppose- vous attenez avec impatience : l'échographie." Hermione remarqua que Fred faisait tout son possible pour ne pas sauter de joie sur sa chaise.

"- Bon, vous remangez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je dirais même qu'elle mange comme trois !

\- Fred !" la médicomage parut insensible à leurs chamailleries de couple et continua sans attendre plus :

"-Vous avez quelques désagréments ?

\- Quelques uns oui. En tête de liste les nausées matinales.

\- Vous en avez encore ? A quatre mois dépassés c'est pour le moins étrange.

\- C'est grave vous croyez ?!

\- Non. Pas plus que ça Monsieur Fred, c'est seulement que la majorité des femmes n'ont plus ce genre de problèmes passé le premier trimestre. Il y a toujours des exceptions cependant, mais bon rien de grave.

\- Vous savez j'arrive plus ou moins à les réguler maintenant. Ma belle-mère m'a donné quelques conseils alimentaires.

\- Et maintenant elle carbure aux tisanes à l'odeur étrange.

\- Fred !

\- Vous savez, les remèdes de grands mères sont souvent très efficaces, néanmoins je peux vous prescrire une potion pour atténuer les nausées matinales." Hermione hocha la tête, appréciant particulièrement l'idée de pouvoir dormir à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, Fred ne manquant pas de parler des premiers coups ressentit la veille et avec autant de fierté que si sa petite fille avait reçu un prix Nobel.

Quand Hermione dut se dévêtir pour les examens, Fred dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, tant elle lui semblait devenir de plus en plus belle à mesure que sa grossesse devenait plus marquée. Son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, obnubilait Fred.  
C'était à se demander si la différence entre les garçons et les hommes ne se trouvaient pas là. Un garçon aime les courbes féminines de sa petite-amie, ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses. Ce n'est pas qu'un homme ne les aime plus, c'est qu'il préfère celle de son ventre, son ventre rond et bien défini, marqué, arqué par la grossesse, par la vie.

"- Et bien, tout est en ordre à ce qu'il me semble, vous êtes en pleine forme ! On commence l'écho' ?

-OUI !" cette fois-ci, Fred n'avait pas put se retenir. Il se rapprocha encore plus près d'Hermione, assis sur le tabouret près de la table d'osculation, attrapant sa main, la pressant fort contre la sienne comme si ce geste pouvait exprimer à lui seul tout l'amour qui lui portait.

La médicomage lança un sort, une épaisse fumée blanche alla carresser le ventre d'Hermione avant de s'élever au dessus d'eux, pour renvoyer l'image du petit habitant qui y grandissait.

Les images étaient encore floues, mais les deux parents pleuraient déjà.

En posant délicatement sa baguette sur la peau de la future maman, la médicomage demanda :

"- Et vous souhaitez connaître le sexe ?" un échange de regard bref.

"- Oui !" fut simultanément crié dans tout le cabinet de consultation. La médicomage esquissa un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Il y a un problème ?

\- Et bien..."


	29. Chapitre - 28

_Désolée pour le retard ! Et on applaudit bien fort pour mon amie_ _vingt-quatreetoiles_ _à qui j'ai fait croire qu'Hermione faisait une fausse couche. XD_

"- Fred... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- De quoi ?" murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa petite-amie avec un sourire carnassier.

"- Tu le sais très bien. _Idiot_.

\- Mmmh. Continue. J'aime quand tu me donnes des noms d'amour." elle éclata de rire. Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse, posant une main sur ce ventre qu'il avait tant appris à chérir durant les dernières semaines.

"- Je n'aime pas quand tu me contrains par ce genre de méthode.

\- Pourquoaaa ? Moi j'aime bien mes méthodes de tortures." ronronna le rouquin.

"- Espèce de dingue.

\- Dingue de toi." répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

"- Ta mère va nous tuer tu sais ? Vu l'heure.

\- Ouais. Mais elle osera pas. Tu es enceinte je te rappelle. On a l'immunité diplomatique. Au pire on dira que c'est de ma faute."

Hermione souffla, l'air faussement contrariée. Mais il avait gagné, il le savait.  
Et puis de toute façon, elle était bien trop joyeuse pour lui faire la gueule dans un moment pareil.  
Victoire.

Fred embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de sa Princesse, avant de prendre sa main et puis de la tirer dans se fameux magasin de puériculture, dont il avait tenté de la convaincre de visiter pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant qu'elle ne se résigne à accepter.  
Heureusement qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui, autrement, le combat aurait bien plus long. Mais les baisers ça marchait toujours pour la convaincre qu'ils ne craignait rien de la matrone des Weasley malgré l'heure tardive, un dimanche matin.  
Elle était mignonne, son Hermione adorée à pas vouloir finir veuve à cause d'un infanticide.

"- Par Merlin mais où ils-sont ? _(NDA : un peu comme la suite de Réveille-toi pour des lecteurs affamés)_

\- Relax Molly chérie, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Oui M'man ! Détends-toi." la matriarche se tourna vers son fils, le visage totalement cramoisi ou presque.

"- Que je me détendes ? Tu en as d'autres des blagues aussi idiotes George Weasley ?! Idiot ! Imagines si il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?! Ou pire ! Au bébé ?!

\- Je vois qu'elle devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, entre s'inquiéter pour ses enfants et pour son petit-fils pas encore né, les préférences sont étranges." chuchota Ron à son meilleur ami.

"- JE T'AI ENTENDU RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! ET SACHE QUE JE SUIS UNE FUTURE GRAND-MERE ! MES PRIORITES SONT TOUT A FAIT LOGIQUES !

\- Salut ! C'est nous ! On est de retour !" chantonna le dernier rouquin qui manquait à l'appel en sortant de l'âtre de la cheminé, Hermione dans ses bras.  
Les Weasley qui étaient déjà assis à table depuis une demi-heure à attendre les absents pour pouvoir commencer le "repas en famille obligatoire du dimanche midi" se tassèrent tous sur leurs chaises sans aucunes exceptions, attendant le passage du cyclone Molly et priant tous ensemble pour la pauvre âme de leur frère bien aimé et sa chère et tendre petite-amie.

"- Mes enfants ! Ca va ? Tout va bien ? Le bébé n'a rien ?" même Fred sembla choqué que sa mère eut prit un temps inquiet quand il s'attendait à se faire appeler Arthur pendant des heures entières.  
Il avait même commencé à réfléchir à la plaidoirie qu'il devrait proposer pour avoir le droit de s'asseoir à la table.  
Mais c'était inutile en fin de compte !  
Waouh. La grossesse, c'était encore mieux que l'immunité diplomatiques en fait.

"- Tout va bien Molly. Nous allons tous bien. Simplement Fred à eu la folie de vouloir visiter une boutique pour bébés avant de rentrer."  
La mère de famille sembla alors soulagée, et se mit à respirer de nouveau comme si elle s'était retenue jusqu'à leur retour. Sa fille quant à elle, gigotait sur sa chaise en chantonnant un truc comme " _Chouette ! Ils ont enfin fait les boutiques tous les deux ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir y aller avec ma future belle-sœur Hihi !_ "

"- Et qu'avez-vous achetez ?

\- Des peluches, deux pour être précis.

\- Des peluches-chiffons ?

\- Oui. Et même qu'elles sont ensorcelées pour s'imprégner magiquement de l'odeur des parents." Molly sembla fière de son fils.

"- Et bien asseyez vous non ? Une femme enceinte ne doit pas rester debout jusqu'à son accouchement voyons ! Qu'attendez-vous à la fin ?

\- Peut-être que tu nous disputes M'man ?" Mrs. Weasley regarda son fils comme si il avait dit une ânerie, chose qu'il savait faire à merveille depuis qu'il avait appris l'usage de la parole.

"- M'enfin Fred ! Je ne vais pas vous disputer pour si peu ! Allez donc vous asseoir et vite !" rétorqua la mère du jeune homme en les poussant -plus ou moins gentiment dans le dos- et aidant Hermione à défaire son manteau.

Les deux futurs parents n'eurent même pas le temps de voir leurs fesses toucher l'assise de leur chaise qu'ils étaient déjà assailli sous une pluie de question.  
Ils auraient dut le comprendre avec le temps, que chez les Weasley, tout le monde vivaient la grossesse au jour le jour. La famille la plus unie de toute l'Angleterre !  
Même Mrs. Weasley resta debout devant la table, au lieu d'aller chercher dans la cuisine les entrées, attendant impatiemment les réponses du jeune couple.

" - Arf ! Doucement calmez vous !" s'esclaffa Fred, Hermione hochant légèrement la tête à sa remarque, avant d'enchaîner directement :

"- Oui, on est tous en parfaite santé. Non, mon anorexie de grossesse n'a pas eu d'impact grave et j'ai même retrouvé une prise de poids normale pour une femme enceinte à ce stade de la grossesse. Oui, la médicomage à été un amour. Oui, on a pensé à prendre la vidéo de l'écographie. Non, Fred ne sait pas évanouit quand il à vu l'écho'.

\- Mais j'ai pleuré comme un idiot. Et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs."

Et voilà, ils avaient répondu à toute les questions. Enfin presque.  
Il en restait une. Une en suspens.  
Alors ? Le sexe ?

Fred adressa des yeux de chiens battus à Hermione qui semblaient vouloir dire " _je peux jouer ?_ " Hermione haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin, " _vas-y amuse toi._ "  
Pauvres amis. Pauvre famille.

"- Bon déjà, rappelons les votes ! Pour une petite princesse ?" il leva la main, George, Bill, Molly, Percy et Fleur aussi.

"- Et pour un petit prince ?" Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Angelina et Charlie levèrent leurs mains à leur tour.

Fred se leva, Hermione aussi.

"- Et bien..." il laissa traîner le suspens, avec le même air sadique qu'un auteur pour ses pauvres lecteurs torturés.

"- Ce n'est pas une fille." et à Hermione de continuer, ayant compris son petit jeu avant que la team "p'tit mec" aient eu le temps de s'extasier.

"- Et ce n'est pas un p'tit mec non plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible."

Hermione éclata de rire, vite suivit de son petit ami.

"- Papa ?

\- Oui ?" répondit Arthur avec un petit sourire, ayant déjà compris.

"- Tu as eu combien en divination à tes A.S.P.I.C.S. ?

\- Ahem... Un optimal ? Je crois, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Mais attends ! Qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans la discussion ?

\- Parce que Papa avait dit que c'était des jumeaux et en fait, c'est des jumeaux Ron." _devina Ginny._ " J'ai juste ?" Hermione et Fred hochèrent la tête en simultané.

"- Une fille...

\- Et un garçon."

La tablée complète se mit à applaudir, à siffler, à chanter, à crier de joie.

"- Je vais chercher le champagne !

\- Moi le jus de citrouille pour 'Mione !

\- Et moi les petits-fours !

\- AUX FUTURS PETITS ROUQUINS !

\- AUX FUTURS PETITS ROUQUINS !"

Hermione les observa faire atterrée.

"- Hey Fred ? J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Ils n'avaient pas déjà fêté ma grossesse ?" chuchota la brune à l'oreille du futur papa.

"- Si. Si. Mais il pensait qu'ils n'y en avaient qu'un. Là, ils fêtent le fait qu'il y en a deux. C'est des Weasley. No stress Chérie, c'est normal. C'est des Weasley. On fait des trucs de Weasley. Logique de base.

\- Par Merlin... Je m'y ferais avec le temps ?

\- Probablement ma douce. Ou pas. Mais bon, t'es une Weasley maintenant, et puis il y a deux petits rouquins qui grandissent dans ton ventre donc... ça devrait t'aider hein ? Haha." rigola-t-il en prenant dans ses bras ce qu'il avait de plus cher.


	30. Chapitre - 29

Elle était allongé sur le lit, un bouquin dans la main. Comme quoi, encore une fois, certaines choses ne changeraient définitivement jamais.  
Il lorgna assez longtemps sur son petit déshabillé pourpre, qui lui allait à merveille -combien de fois devrait-il remercier sa sœur de l'avoir trainé de force dans les boutiques de futures mamans ?-. Bien sûr, c'était Hermione, et, si on sentait les insistances de sa meilleure amie dans le choix du vêtements, il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement vulgaire ou provoquant. Néanmoins, les jolis liserés de dentelle sur les épaules et le décolleté rendait magnifiquement bien, et soulignaient à merveille la douce féminité qu'Hermione avait pris la peine de cacher durant toute son adolescence. Le tissu soulignait doucement les formes qu'Hermione commençait à prendre, mais le ventre demeurait pour l'instant trop plat aux yeux du jeune homme. Il aurait bien souhaité lui enlever tiens ! Bien sûr, juste pour observer les courbes naissantes et rien d'autres.  
Aucune pensées malsaines.

Sauf que, d'abord, ils devaient discuter.  
S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il quitta l'embrasure de la porte, pour rejoindre la future maman sur le lit. Cette dernière, sentant instinctivement que Fred voulait parler, eu le réflexe de marquer la page, et de poser son livre sur la table de nuit.

"-Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

\- Un traité sur les expressions runiques anciennes. Un passage me donne du fil à retordre dans l'un des Cahiers Perdus et...

\- Et tu ne décroches donc jamais ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir avec le temps non ?" rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. Fred éclata d'un petit rire joyeux, mais revint rapidement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

"- On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler vraiment juste tout les deux depuis ce matin mais... Tu en penses quoi ? Que tu attendes des jumeaux je veux dire ? " elle accusa le temps de réflexion, pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux réfléchir, passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu en bataille, se redressa, chercha une meilleure position, un peu plus confortable... En bref, elle tentait comme elle le pouvait de gagner du temps.

"- Hermione... ?

\- Je... Désolée. Fred.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu perdue. Je sais juste que j'ai peur. Très peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De tout ! J'étais déjà terrifiée à l'idée de devenir Maman... Si jeune... Sans être préparée... Mais là c'est encore pire ! Ils sont deux Fred ! Ils sont deux !

\- Et alors ? Bien sûr qu'on est jeunes mais on est aussi matures -enfin toi plus que moi surtout mais promis que je ferais des efforts-. C'est sûr aussi que c'était pas prévu au programme, n'empêche que c'est un merveilleux cadeau que la vie nous fait. Et puis aussi, c'est normal qu'on ne soit absolument pas préparés, personne n'est préparé la première fois. Je te concède que ça risque d'être peut-être plus compliqué que pour les futurs parents qui n'en attendent qu'un. Mais alors ? Deux enfants... Hermione ! Deux ! Tu n'imagines pas comment je suis heureux !

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis terrorisé 'Mia ! Mais tu sais... Je suis un Gryffondor, la joie prendra toujours le pas sur la peur alors... Et puis, je suis aussi confiant que je suis apeuré, parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais qu'on pourra gérer. On sera les meilleurs parents du monde, tu verras ! Et puis, ces enfants auront la plus belle, la plus grande, et la plus unie des familles dont on puisse rêver ! Nos amis et nos frères sont là, derrière nous, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider dans le pire des cas 'Mia. Ne l'oublie pas."

La jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire. Il gagnait du terrain. Conscient qu'elle se détendait, il décida d'ajouter :

"- Et puis en plus, avec des jumeaux, moi, je me rapproche encore plus vite de mon projet : "équipe de Quidditch" alors que demander de plus ?" cette fois-ci, elle éclata de rire face à son air mi-amusé, mi-sérieux, et Fred la suivit rapidement.

"- Il faudra leur trouver des noms.

\- Oui 'Mia mais on a le temps tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais...

\- Mais rien. Arrête de stresser pour tout s'il te plait.

\- Oui... N'empêche qu'on a tellement de chose à régler en si peu de temps ! Des prénoms aux berceaux, les vêtements, les jouets, les peluches, les parrains, la chambre à coucher, les techniques d'éducation... On ne sait même pas où on va s'installer Fred ! On ne peut tout simplement pas rester chez tes parents avec deux poupons sous le bras ?"  
Le rouquin, acquiesça. Sa dulcinée n'avait pas vraiment tort sur le sujet, et ils allaient devoir y réfléchir plutôt vite.

Ceci dit ce soir, il avait d'autres projets.

"- Je confirme, il va falloir qu'on y travaille. Cependant pas ce soir." ajouta-il d'une voix de plus en plus sensuelle. Amusée, Hermione commença à prendre la même voix.

"- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais avec tes formes de femme enceinte, et combien j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus devant la médicomage ce matin. En conséquence, je compte bien me rattraper ce soir. Tu vois, ce déshabillé te va à merveille, mais je préférais le voir au sol.

\- Mais le...

\- J'ai déjà lancé un sort d'assourdissement pendant que tu lisais." confia-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Elle sembla un peu timide, l'espace d'un instant, mais la seconde d'après, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Fred allait sérieusement finir par vénérer les hormones de la grossesse.


	31. Chapitre - 30

"- C'est fou !" adressa George à son jumeau en regardant la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux.

"- Comme tu dis ! On a rouvert il y a moins d'une semaine, et pourtant la boutique ne désemplit pas !

\- Mais oui ! On a même la clientèle d'habitués qui est d'ors et déjà revenue !" Les deux jumeaux s'offrirent un large sourire. Leur boutique de farces et attrapes leur avait réellement manqué durant les longs mois d'absence qui leur avaient été imposés.  
George détala pour aller s'occuper d'un client, laissant Fred s'occuper de griffoner le schéma d'un nouveau prototype de bonbons malicieux.  
Le temps de réapprovisionner quelques rayons, et le premier rejoint le second qui était accoudé au comptoir, entre de nombreuses feuilles de papiers totalement épars autour de lui.

"- Freddie ?

\- Ahem ?

\- Vous avez prévu quoi Hermione et toi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?" demanda l'intéressé en posant le crayon de bois qu'il tenait, relevant son regard par la même occasion.

"- Bah... Enfin... Je suppose que vous n'allez pas rester chez les parents Ad Vitam Aeternam non ?

\- Non ! Cela tu peux le dire ? " Fred éclata de rire avant de reprendre. " Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais on pensait se chercher une petite maison dans un quartier du Londres sorcier, ou bien un appart', on sait pas trop. Hermione a proposé que tu viennes vivre avec nous mais, je crains que tu ne sois pas hyper chaud pour te taper les pleurs de tes neveux à 2 heures du mat'. Alors, autant te laisser l'appart' au dessus de la boutique, vous pourriez vous y installer tous les deux, Angelina et toi ?

\- Ah. Et bien, j'avoue que je ne suis pas chaud pour te voir traverser tout l'appart' en pleine nuit en chantant une berceuse pour endormir ton fils." il éclatèrent de rire. " En revanche, j'aime bien l'idée de m'installer avec Angelina, peut-être que nous pourrions trouver un appart' dans le même quartier que vous ?

\- Cela serait absolument dément mon frère ! Je marche à fond !

\- Je m'en doutais !" ils échangèrent une de leur accolade dont ils avaient le secret. Les jumeaux Weasley restaient avant tout des jumeaux, et ne pouvaient supporter l'idée de rester éloigner trop longtemps et trop loin.  
Un jour, alors que Ginny leur avait sorti précisément cette phrase, ils avaient rétorqué du tac-au-tac, de leur voix unique comme si ils n'étaient qu'un : " Mais voyons cher sœur, on a partagé le même utérus en même temps pendant neuf mois ! Forcément ça rapproche !" Leur mère qui passait par là, avait laissé s'échapper un hoquet en entendant ces mots, et le coup de cuillère bois n'avait pas mit longtemps à suivre.  
De bons souvenirs quoi !

"- Vous pensez déménagez quand alors ?

\- Bah on ne sait pas trop. Hermione commence à feuilleter les petites annonces, mais je t'avoue que je préférais prendre le plus de temps possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Hermione, avec mon coma et sa grossesse, n'a pas put reprendre les cours, comme elle aurait voulut. Je préfère qu'elle reste chez Papa et Maman, le plus longtemps qu'on pourra. Tout plutôt que de la laisser seule dans notre nouveau chez nous qui serait vide.

\- Pas faux vu sous cet angle." une cliente s'approcha deux, leur demanda conseil sur l'éducation des Boursouflets -ils eurent du mal à se retenir de rire- et leur discussion furent définitivement close.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un branle-bas de combat total, la boutique tournait à plein régime, et ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde de répit ! Par Merlin ! Même mettre à la porte les derniers clients qui s'attardaient à 18h30 passé fut un véritable casse-tête !  
Il fallut ensuite ranger un peu, nettoyer, remettre en ordre...

Lorsque George renvoya les balais de manège dans leur placard d'un coup de baguette, la grande horloge au dessus de la porte indiquait "19h03"

"- Merde ! On est en retard ! Combien que Maman va nous tuer ?

\- Boh ! On est plus à cela près." George ne put qu'admettre que son jumeau avait amplement raison.

Il l'observa s'avancer au milieu du grand hall, tournoyer sur lui-même. Il savait pertinemment ce que ressentait son jumeau en ce moment précis -comme toujours-. Et si Fred avait passé trois mois dans le coma, contrairement à George, il n'empêche que la boutique leur avait manqué autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Des rires, des cris, des chahuts, du contact avec les clients, des nouvelles idées de farces, des clients surpris, du bruit de la joie qui emplissait tout l'espace pour détruire la moindre chose négative... C'était vraiment à cela qu'ils avaient voués leurs vies.  
Et ils ne s'étaient pas trompé.

La magie du rire. C'était ça leur véritable magie. La plus puissante à leurs yeux.

George observa son frère, ne pouvant contenir son sourire plus longtemps. Oui, la boutique lui avait terriblement manqué, mais à cet instant précis, Hermione et son ventre rond lui manquait encore plus.

Alors ils sortirent, fermèrent la porte, et transplanèrent, n'ayant aucune raison de rester plus longtemps sur les lieux qu'ils rejoindraient demain matin à l'aube.  
C'était le soir, il se faisait tard, ils n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver la chaleur de ce foyer qui les avait vu grandir.

Fred passait déjà la porte avant même que son jumeau ait eu le temps de se réceptionner sur ses deux jambes.

"- C'est nous on est rentré !"

Il déboula dans le salon, son jumeau sur les talons, avec le même air lumineux sur le visage.

"- Que... ? " Fred s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, George derrière lui.  
Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, assis pêle-mêle, là où il y avait assez de place. Pourtant personne ne parlait. Et les rares conversations qui tentaient de naître se retrouvaient avortées dans la minute suivante.

C'était assez glaçant comme ambiance. Comme si un cimetière tentait soudain d'être joyeux, cela sonnait faux, vide même. Mais faux surtout. Comme une hypocrisie inconsciente.

"- Maman ? Tu nous agresses pas d'être arrivés si tard pour le repas ?" Mrs. Weasley marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un "on mangera plus tard de toute façon."

Fred remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Il partit rapidement au quart de tour, après quelques secondes d'une absence.

"- Où est-elle ? Où est Hermione ?

\- Dans la cuisine." souffla Ron, le regard dans le vide.

"- Que... ? Que se passe-t-il ?" se fut au tour d'Harry de répondre, l'air morose.

"- Tu te souviens le passage de traduction qui la bloquait depuis plus d'une semaine ? Le dernier passage avant de finir les traductions de tous les Cahiers Perdus ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ? Elle l'a finit ?

\- Précisément... Enfin... Elle est entrain de corriger de possibles erreurs, avant de nous donner le "verdict".

\- Mieux vaut ne pas la déranger." ajouta la Matriarche.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, rentrant enfin dan le salon après être resté si longtemps dans l'embrasure. Fred se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soudain plus fatigué.  
Même lui, même sa bonne humeur semblait être aspirée par l'ambiance d'enterrement qui régnait dans le salon familial. A ce rythme là, Azkaban semblerait rapidement plus joyeux.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

\- Calme toi Harry !

\- Elle devrait déjà avoir finit !" s'énerva le survivant, insensible à la main que sa petite-amie venait de poser sur son épaule.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione passa la porte à ce moment précis.  
Elle avait une main bourrée de parchemin, l'autre caressant son ventre de façon inconsciente. Ses yeux fixaient un point sur le sol, comme vidés de toute lumière.

"- Hermione !" elle ne réagit même pas alors que le père de ses enfants se levait dans un raclement de chaise. L'avait-elle seulement remarqué ?

"- Hermione chérie ?"

Tout le monde avait commencé à la fixer, attendant la sentence, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir annoncer. Sentant probablement déjà que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Kingsley et McGonagall avaient-ils vu juste ?  
Ils attendaient qu'elle parle. Qu'elle parle enfin. Mais elle restait désespérément muette, apathique, non réceptive au monde extérieur, presque comme plongée dans une autre galaxie. Que se passait-ils à la fin ?

Le silence commençait à devenir tout bonnement terrifiant, comme un monstre qui prenait de l'ampleur, qui grandissait et grandissait encore, tout prêt à avaler les cris de détresse, à déformer, à avaler les cris de douleurs, à faire oublier la chaleur des rires... Le silence restait derrière elle comme une ombre planante qui menaçait à tout instant de l'engloutir.

Elle n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son, pas accomplit le moindre mouvement, si ce n'est les lents va-et-vient qu'elle faisait sur son ventre, comme pour en rassurer les occupants.

"- Hermione ?" encore une tentative pour la sortir de son état terrifiant. Elle ne releva même pas la tête. 

D'une voix tremblante, elle commença à dire - si bas qu'ils peinèrent à l'entendre au début- :

"- Kinsley... McGonagall... Les membres de l'Ordre... Kingsley... McGonagall... Les membres de l'Ordre..."

Rien ni faisait, elle continuait à répéter en boucle ces trois noms, de plus en plus forts, comme un vieux disque rayé.  
A bien y réfléchir, cela ne ressemblait même pas à un leitmotiv, plus à une litanie, un cri de souffrance, un cri de panique, un cri de peur. La dernière chose à laquelle la jeune femme semblait se raccrocher.

Ginny frissonna, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Impuissante, elle observa son frère s'approcher doucement de celle qu'il aimait, comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage et blessé.  
Il répéta son prénom encore une fois. Et une autre. Avec une infinie douceur.

La future maman finit par relever la tête, plissant les yeux comme si elle peine à voir tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Tout ce qui l'entourait.

"- Hermione que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle accusa un nouveau temps de silence, bien plus court, où elle regarda Fred qui se tenait en face d'elle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.  
Ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de larmes, comme un ciel d'été à l'approche d'une tempête.

Lorsqu'elle parla, l'assemblé au complet put entendre ses mots retentir comme la foudre qui serait venue s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Quand bien même, elle n'avait plus qu'un mince filet de voix étranglé, tentant de contenir en vain ce qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot.

"- On... On va tous... mourir..."


	32. Remerciements

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Oui, vous avez bien lu le titre. C'est la fin de _Réveille toi_. On ne me lance pas de tomates tout de suite s'il vous plait même si je suis oh-combien sadique -vos cris de colères et de douleurs me remplissent de joie- !  
Pour être honnête, cette fin n'était absolument pas prévue, mais la suite de l'histoire oui. Et comme elle vient de prendre un tournant décisif, je me suis dis qu'il serait probablement mieux de sectionner les deux partis en deux tomes distincts.

Alors voilà, c'est avec une certaine joie -quand même- que je vous annonce que _Réveille toi_ est terminé.  
Enfin la première partie donc, pour être précise.

Et quand je parle d'un tournant décisif, je ne mâche pas mes mots ! En d'autres termes, les trente chapitres que vous venez de lire n'était qu'un amuse-gueule, un avant-goût, une façon de construire le décor et de se mettre en jambe.  
Ce qui nous attend par la suite, sera bien plus long, bien plus grand, et biiiiiiiiiiiiien plus noir.

J'aime faire souffrir mes perso' et le coma de Fred... Bah c'était pas assez ! *se coince sa fourche ensanglantée dans l'auréole en plastique jaune au dessus de sa tête d'auteur*

Alors voilà, on se retrouve bientôt -le plus rapidement possible, je sais- dans la suite des aventures, car l'histoire ne fait que commencer !

Le titre du tome 2 ( mon amie et fervent lectrice l'a choisit et j'aime beaucoup ) :" _Reviens moi_ "

Libre à vous de faire des hypothèses quant à la suite, et aux nombreuses choses qu'ils risquent de s'y passer -je dis ça mais je suis encore floue sur de nombreux points XD-.

Enfin bref, que dire de plus ?  
Ah si ! Mon projet est de faire des chapitres bien plus longs en termes de volumes et bien plus nombreux en terme de nombre (on aime les pléonasmes avec moi XD).

Enfin voilà quoi !

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme de faire un long discours, surtout que c'est théoriquement, pas vraiment la fin XD alors... -

Je remercie chaleureusement mon amie vingt-quatreetoiles qui n'a cesse de me soutenir et de m'aider dans mes problèmes quotidiens, comme dans l'écriture de toutes mes histoires et de toutes mes fanfictions -celle-là ne fait pas exception XD-. Et vous ne pouvez imaginer combien cela peut m'aider et me remplir de joie de l'avoir pour m'épauler, me conseiller et anéantir mes doutes à ma place. Merci Choupi' tu gères !

Ensuite, je vous remercie vous tous parce que, j'avoue détester profondément tout ce que je peux écrire ( je n'ai de confiance et d'estime ni pour moi, ni pour ce que je fais ) et tout vos commentaires et votre soutien qui semblent vouloir me prouver le contraire me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.  
Vous êtes absolument fantastiques !

Enfin, je remercie ma cousine/sœur/meilleure amie (on aime le cumul des mandats) qui me soutient bien plus que je ne peux faire seule, qui me pousse toujours à dépasser mes limites, et cherche à me prouver que je suis capable de faire ce que je croyais impossible.  
Je t'aime.

Je vous aime tous en fait !

Bizoooooooooooooooooooooooos !

A la prochaine ;)

R.B.


	33. Reviens moi !

Juste un message court pour vous dire que la suite est enfin publiée !

R.B.


End file.
